The Subspace Emissary 2: The Revenge
by Blaperile
Summary: This is a sequel to the Subspace Emissary from Brawl that takes place one year later. Subspace is back with a new leader. Old and new people help to stop subspace again, but subspace has new people too. Full summary, chapter 1. No review return anymore.
1. The Mario Bros fight is interrupted

This is my full summary: This story is a sequel to The Subspace Emissary. This takes place 1 year after that. After the smashers defeated Tabuu, they all went their own way. Some smashers stayed with each other, but some others went away alone. Now The Subspace Emissary is back with a new leader. Who is it, you ask? You'll see. No it's not Mewtwo. It's an OC. It's still close to Mewtwo. I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl and everything that comes in it. I only own the idea for this fic and the new leader of subspace.

Please enjoy and review! Then I'll review your story too. For the rules and more explanation of this, look at chapter 16.

This chapter is re-rewritten! XD

As you can see, I edited this, with the names of the characters in bold.

Enjoy!

* * *

**We see a place somewhere in Subspace.**

We find 2 persons there. The first one is shrouded in the darkness, so we can't see who it is.

"Is everything ready for our attack?" asked the person from the shadows.

The other person looks like the Ancient Minister, but this one has blue robes.

* * *

**Ancient Commander**

* * *

"Yes, my lord." answered the Ancient Commander.

"Good, we'll take revenge for your brother leaving us. You can do with him what you want, bring the others to me. The one I want the most is the Pokémon: Lucario, so you'll pay if you don't bring him. I have to take revenge on him for something personal. Now leave and destroy the smash world! And take the ship with you!" ordered the lord.

"Yes, my lord." responded The Ancient Commander leaving.

**The scene changes to a stadium.**

This stadium is the same stadium Mario and Kirby fought in the first Subspace Emissary. Only now it's on the ground and not in the air.

The screen zooms out and we see this is showed on the news. There's a lot of black around what we first saw and on the black stands: Smash News.

In front of the viewing of the stadium a news reporter came.

"This here is The Stadium." explained the news reporter, "It's the same stadium where Mario and Kirby fought a year ago. It was the finals of the Brawl Tournament. Mario had won like much people wanted, but then the stadium was attacked. Mario, Kirby and a lot of others saved us from that threat. Now we're having another Brawl tournament, because it was popular. This time it's not in the air. I don't know why, maybe it's to have a change. This is the first round and we have the famous Mario again to start against his own brother Luigi. This is going to be a big match. Let's have a look."

The screen zoomed in again and the crowd was going wild.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" said an announcer we don't see, "I'll explain the rules for the ones who don't know them. Each week are 2 smashers fighting here. They're from the same games. Today is the group: Mushroom Kingdom. It's a fight of Mario VS Luigi. They can use the items that appear on the stage to beat their opponent. They can also use their hands or weapons from their own. It's a one stock match. Let the fight begin!"

We see the crowd cheering, but right next to the stadium, we see 2 special "people" who were there to watch the match.

The first one is Mario's girlfriend. She's also the famous princess of Mushroom Kingdom. She only wears pink.

* * *

**_Princess Peach_**

* * *

The second one is Mario's biggest enemy. He's here, because he wants to attack the winner when he is tired and kidnap both of them together with Peach... He always kidnaps Peach. He's also the koopa king.

* * *

**_Bowser_**

* * *

The 2 fighters from the Mushroom Kingdom ran on the stage.

The first one is a plumber wearing red overalls. He has a big mustache, but no beard. He's the mascot of Nintendo. He has a red hat with a 'M' on it.

* * *

**_Mario_**

* * *

The second one is Mario's longer, but younger brother. He wears the same things, only green and the hat has a 'L'. He's always out of the spotlight, but can be a true hero. He hunted ghosts to save Mario one time.

* * *

**_Luigi_**

* * *

The 2 brothers wanted to begin their match, but when they ran to each other to deal the first hit, they were interrupted by the sky. You'll think: how can they be interrupted by the sky?! Well it was because everybody looked at the sky. It was red.

"How" said Mario.

"Is" added Luigi.

"This" added Bowser.

"Possible?!" finished Peach.

"Is the subspace back? I thought they were gone!" said Mario surprised.

"Me too" said Peach floating on the stage while Bowser just jumped.

"We have to beat them no matter what!" explained Mario acting as the leader, "That means we have to work together as a team to beat them!"

"Normally, I wouldn't work together with you guys, but this is an exception." told Bowser.

An airship flew over the stadium and landed there. It was the Great Fox (Fox and Falco's ship).

"Oh no!" shouted Luigi looking at it, "It's the Great Fox! That probably means Fox and Falco probably are in danger!"

"I think you're right." responded Peach worried.

The door went open, there came a lot of primids out of it together with a subspace bomb carried by 2 R.O.B's.

"Oh no! The bomb can't be stopped like we know from before, we have to get out of here and fast!" shouted Mario.

The R.O.B's activated the bomb while our heroes were running away, but the primids blocked the way to the exit.

"Get away!" shouted Bowser destroying a few primids with a Bowserbomb.

"There are too much!" screamed Peach using Toad to protect her against 8 Fire Primids running to her, "We have to get through them and fast!"

"I agree." said Luigi doing a Green Missile blasting one Sword Primid into a whole group.

Suddenly there came a black arrow, it got Bowser and turned him into a trophy.

"Bowser!" called Mario, "Who did this?".

They looked behind them and saw The Ancient Commander, it was trained to work with the machine that was used before by Wario, Ganondorf and Bowser to turn characters in trophy's.

"It's one of those things!" shouted Luigi scared.

"How do you know what it is?" asked Peach surprised.

"King Dedede explained it to me. He trained with those machines too, before he turned against subspace." explained Luigi.

"Let's dodge them and get out of here!" said Peach floating above the primids and then landing at the exit, but she had to run outside, because all the primids where following her.

"Peach, wait for us!" called Mario.

He and Luigi ran after Peach and the primids. Luigi looked behind and saw the R.O.B. going back in the Great Fox together with the trophy of Bowser as it went flying. When Mario and Luigi were outside, Peach and the primids were fighting each other.

"We'll help!" shouted Mario.

With that they begun to fight too. After a long fight they won.

Let's get away, because it's going to explode very soon, probably!" said Mario.

"Good idea." responded Luigi.

They began to run very hard away from the stadium. Suddenly they heard it exploding, they looked behind them to see they were already far enough.

"I wonder if the Great Fox escaped in time." muttered Peach.

"Well, I think it did." said Mario looking above where the Great Fox was flying away.

"Let's search for help from the other smashers to stop the subspace again!" said Peach slamming her right hand on her left.

"Ok, let's-a-go!" shouted Mario.

With that our 3 heroes left, to search for the other smashers.

**Meanwhile in subspace...**

The lord was watching in a globe and it showed Mario, Luigi and Peach.

"_Hmph, those 3 escaped, but it's not bad, I already have one of the 35. I'll catch those 3 later_." he thought.

The Ancient Commander came to his leader: "Master, where is our next destination?"

"The jungle, leave right now!" shouted the lord.

"Yes, my lord." answered The Ancient Commander.

"_Now are the next 2 smashers_." thought the lord laughing villainous.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! And for the re-rereaders who already read the previous version: I hope you liked the newest version. :P

Almost forgot the disclaimer!

I don't own everything in here, except the idea, the lord and The Ancient Commander.

2 OC's so far, only a few more will come in the story. :)

Who is the leader? Will Bowser be saved? Will our 3 heroes succeed? Who are the next 2 smashers (I think you know who already). Will I stop asking this stupid questions (XD)? You'll see next time. I appreciate reviews. Please, don't say anything bad about this fic, because I'm still a newbie fanfic writer, so please R&R!

* * *

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Bowser**

**Smashers:**

**Mario, Luigi, Peach**

Please R&R (Read and Review)!


	2. Banana time!

_Andy Lewis ch 1,_

_An interesting start, I'm intrigued about where you are going to take this. _

_Keep writing! _

_Andy_

**Thanks Andy!**

_NinjaSheik ch 1,_

_Tell me...Is it,Mewtwo?It has to be him.I notice when he said he wanted Lucario the getting revenage after Lucario replace of Lucario,I wonder what's he doing right now._

_UPDATE SOON!_

**I can't tell if it's wrong or right yet, but you'll see later in the story. ;)**

**And about Lucario, you'll see later in the story too. :D**

**And also thanks for the reviews!**

O yes, in this story people, things, Pokémon, animals,... who normally don't talk, talk in this story. 

**We found 2 apes in a wooden house somewhere in the jungle.**

The first one, was the biggest. It's strange for an ape, but he weared a red scarf with DK on it.

* * *

**_Donkey Kong (DK from now on) _**

The other one was much smaller and the nephew of DK.

* * *

**_Diddy Kong (Diddy from now on) _**They had a lot bananas and each one had the half of the amount of bananas.

* * *

"Hmm, delicious!" exclaimed DK finishing his bananas with a smile.

"Yes, you're right." responded Diddy finishing too, but he looked down at the floor with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" asked DK worried.

"Well, I miss the other smashers. We didn't contacted even one of them since The Subspace Emissary attacked and I miss Fox and Falco. I wonder how they're doing right now." wondered Diddy.

Suddenly the house begun shaking.

"What's happening?!" shouted Diddy falling on the ground surprised.

"I'll look." said DK. He fell too, but he got up and then he went outside. The house stopped shaking and DK wasn't back yet, so Diddy decided to go outside too, because he was worried. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"W-w-w-ha-a-at?!" shouted Diddy scared, because outside he saw primids fighting DK. That the primids were back wasn't the only reason he was scared, he saw the Great Fox behind the primids, so he knew his friends Fox and Falco were in trouble.

"How is this possible?!" shouted Diddy to nobody.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that you can see Fox and Falco again." answered DK doing a fully loaded Giant Punch defeating a few primids.

"I'll help!" said Diddy juming in front of DK using his Peanut Popgun destroying a primid that was trying to attack DK.

"No, it's too dangerous! There are too much here!" warned DK.

"No! I'll stay here to help!" protested Diddy.

"Then, I'm sorry to do this again!" said DK using a little Giant Punch to bring Diddy in safety.

"Nooooooooooo, nooooooooooooooooooooooot aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" screamed Diddy landing not far from there in a tree.

"I'll never give up!" shouted DK, a lot of primids were surrounding him at that moment. DK blasted them away with Spinning Kong.

"You're still going down!" said The Ancient Commander getting out of the Great Fox firing a black arrow that got DK, so he became a trophy just like Bowser.

What DK and Diddy didn't notice was a subspace bomb that was placed there and was activated. There was only 1 minute left. The primids who were left and The Ancient Commander (he grabbed DK's trophy) went back in the Great Fox. They escaped just in time before the bomb exploded.

**Let's rewind to 1 minute and 30 seconds ago.**

We're now following Diddy.

"Nooooooooooo, nooooooooooooooooooooooot aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" screamed Diddy landing not far from there in a tree.

When Diddy got out of the tree and landed on the ground, he ran to the direction he came from and thought: "_Why did he do that?! I can help him to win!_"

Not long after that, the subspace bomb exploded.

"_Whaaaaa! That was a subspace bomb, DK probably failed._" thought Diddy falling on the ground, because he was surprised "_I can't give up! I have to save DK again and get help from the other smashers… Wait, I hear voices over there! I have to go look there_!" Diddy ran to the direction he heard the voices coming from.

**Now we rewind to 3 minutes ago**.

This time we're following Mario, Luigi and Peach. They were not far from the jungle, when they noticed the Great Fox.

"The Great Fox landed over there!" said Mario pointing to the Great Fox landing in the jungle. They were following the Great Fox, because they thought they would find the other smashers and could help them if they did that.

"Oh no." said Peach.

"What is wrong?" asked Mario quikly coming to Peach.

"It landed in the jungle. That's the home of DK and Diddy! Fox told me about it, we have to be quik!" explained Peach.

"You are right, I hope we're in time to stop them from getting kidnapped like Bowser." said Mario determined.

They ran inside the jungle. Right after they got in, the bomb exploded.

"No, we're too late!" said Peach dropping to her knees holding her hands to her face.

"Maybe, they won but couldn't stop the bomb, let's look over there." calmed Mario Peach down, but not sure about his words.

He helped Peach up.

"Wait, I hear someone running to this direction!" told Luigi silencing them.

"Let's look, maybe it's Diddy or DK, maybe even both!" exclaimed Peach getting happy again.

"I hope so too." said Mario.

They ran faster then before, till they chrashed into Diddy.

Peach got up and saw Diddy and hugged him.

"Diddy, you're safe!" shouted Peach hugging him.

"It's good to see you guys again." said Diddy nodding with difficult, because Peach was hugging him too hard.

"Where is DK?" asked Luigi.

Diddy explained what happened to him and DK.

"I'm sorry, we saw the Great Fox landing, but we weren't in time here." said Peach feeling sorry.

"It's not you fault." said Diddy to Peach, "It's the fault of The Subspace Emissary. BTW, what were you guys doing here?"

Mario, Luigi and Peach explained what happened to them and Bowser.

"So, Bowser is kidnapped too? Well, that's good, because he gave me a lot of trouble back in the Brawl tournament and when subspace attacked us the first time." said Diddy not feeling sorry for him getting kidnapped.

"Diddy!" shouted Peach becoming red, "I know, Bowser did a lot of things bad, but in the end he helped us against the Subspace Emissary."

"Really? I didn't saw him helping us." said Diddy not believing her.

"But he did!" protested Peach.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you 2, but the Great Fox is gone already! We lost them!" shouted Mario.

"O crap, now what?" asked Diddy sitting down on the ground with his hands in front of his eyes.

"Umm, I think I have an idea." said Luigi entering the discussion and everybody looked at him, Diddy also stood up.

"You, an idea? That is new!" laughed Mario.

"Now we lost them, we better split up, I think." explained Luigi.

"Well, that's a good idea, but who is going with who?" asked Peach.

"I don't want Peach to be kidnapped, so I want to go with her." said Mario walking to Peach.

"And what if we want to get together again, when we know something that can help?" asked Diddy.

"Well," began Mario, "Lucario, Ness, Zelda and maybe Lucas can use telepathy, so if we find one or more of them, we can contact eachother."

"That's a good plan, well till soon!" said Diddy leaving with Luigi waving to Mario and Peach while they were splitting up.

**Meanwhile in subspace.**

The leader of subspace was watching in his globe again, but this time it also showed Diddy and not only Mario, Peach and Luigi.

"_Hmph, that little monkey escaped, at least I have Donkey Kong._" thought the leader.

The Ancient Commander came in.

"My lord, where is our next destination?" bowed The Ancient Commander.

"The Pokémon Stadium..."

* * *

Will our 4 heroes reunite soon? Will they find Donkey Kong? Will they find the other smashers? When can I stop saying the leader of subspace and say his name(:P)? Will Diddy and Donkey eat more bananas when this is over (XD)? Why am I back with questions (:D)? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Bowser, DK**

**Smashers:**

**Mario, Peach/ Luigi, Diddy**

Please R&R (Read and Review)!

* * *

* * *


	3. A classic Pokémon fight

I have an announcement. From now on, I'm answering the reviews by a message that only that one the person I answer to can see it. I'm also doing from now on what Andy Lewis told me to do: putting the sentence when the scene changes in bold. Thanks BTW! Also thanks for the reviews!

Note: I don't answer them all, only the reviews that need an answer.

This chapter is re-rewritten! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**We saw the Pokémon Stadium 2.**

The invisible announcer speaks: "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Everybody probably knows about the stadium. Smashers fight there to see who the best is. Not every smasher fights there. The Pokémon smashers and the Pokémon Trainer fight here. They only fight once in a year. That day is today, because they're only with 4 they fight at once. We have the same rules as the stadium. It's a one stock match and they can use their own power or weapons. Now, let the fight begin!"

They came on the stage. The first one was the only human of them. He weared the same clothes as the beginning trainer in FireRed/LeafGreen. He always let 3 Pokémon fight for him: Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard.

* * *

_**Pokémon Trainer**_

_**

* * *

**_

1 Of the Pokémon smashers was an Electric mouse Pokémon. He always plays cute, has red cheeks and is yellow.

* * *

_**Pikachu**_

_**

* * *

**_

An other Pokémon was pink. He becomes mad when you fall asleep when she sings... she also becomes mad when you call her a pink marshmellow.

* * *

_**Jigglypuff**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The 3th, also last Pokémon was an aura Pokémon. When you hear this you already know who it is probably.

* * *

_**Lucario**_

* * *

There was 1 special guest watching. He was there to support for the Pokémon Trainer.

He is always shy, but can handle good in situations, like when The Subspace Emissary attacked the first time, he saved the Pokémon Trainer with a PK Thunder from Galleom. He has blond hair. He wears a yellow with red striped T- shirt.

* * *

_**Lucas**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lucas became friends with the Pokémon Trainer in The Subspace Emissary and since then they had a lot of fun with eachother.

When the Pokémon Trainer came on the stage he immediately called: "Charizard, I chose you!" He threw up a Pokéball to the sky and a Pokémon came out of it.

It was red all over it's body, it only had a yellow belly. He also had wings and they were blue on the inside. He had a tail and it was on fire, but this Pokémon doesn't feel that.

* * *

_**Charizard**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

All the smashers went in their fighting position and the fight begun (Pokémon Trainer went out of the way to command Charizard from a safe distance).

Charizard did a Flamethrower on Pikachu, after that Jigglypuff did a Rollout on Charizard, what caused him to almost fall offstage, so he had to fly back. Pikachu did a thunder on Jigglypuff, but suddenly Pikachu noticed Lucario wasn't doing anything, he was just sitting there.

"Lucario, what are you doing? This is a fight! " shouted Pikachu.

"I know, but my aura tells me something is going to happen and my aura never lies." responded Lucario.

"Well, I think nothing is going to happen, just look at the sky! It's so peaceful, the birds are singing, there are no clouds and-" Pikachu was interrupted by something he saw. The sky was turning red!

"And the Subspace Emissary is back?!" finished Pikachu shouting.

The Great Fox came out of the sky and it landed on the stage. There came a lot of primids out of it together with 2 R.O.B's carrieng a subspace bomb that was activated by them when they had put it on the ground.

"What kind of things are those? Are they items? And why are there 2 R.O.B's?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Long story. The only thing you have to know, is that they're bad guys." sweatdropped Pikachu, knowing that Jigglypuff was on vacation when the Subspace Emissary came the first time.

"Help!" screamed Lucas. He was being attacked by fire primids.

"Lucas!" called the Pokémon Trainer, "Charizard, attack them with Flamethrower!"

The Pokémon Trainer jumped on Charizard's back and flew over to Lucas. Charizard used Flamethrower to let them fall of the grandstand and it worked.

"Thanks." said Lucas trembling.

"No problem, you have to fight fire with fire!" winked the Pokémon Trainer smiling.

"Hehe." responded Lucas, not getting what the Pokémon Trainer tried to tell him.

"Let's help the others." said the Pokémon Trainer.

"Ok!" answered Lucas a little scared jumping on Charizard's back together with the Pokémon Trainer.

**Meanwhile with the Pokémon on the stage.**

"We have to get out of here, the bomb will explode over 3 minutes!" said Lucario looking at the bomb and using an Aura Sphere on a big primid blasting it to Pikachu.

"You can go Lucario, we'll come right after you!" shouted Pikachu doing a Thunder on the big primid blasting it away.

"Ok, but hurry!" responded Lucario.

"We will." said Jigglypuff doing a Rollout on a sword primid.

Lucario left using Extremespeed. At the same moment he left, The Ancient Commander came out of the Great Fox.

"Don't think you guys can escape easy!" shouted The Ancient Commander.

"And who are you?" asked Pikachu.

"My name is the Ancient Commander!" he responded shouting "I'm here to do what my lord asked me to do. I have to destroy the smash world and have to kidnap every smasher. He wants Lucario the most and I know he's here somewhere, so give him to me!"

"Sorry, you're too late! He just left." pointed the Pokémon Trainer out, he saw Lucario leave when he flew back to the stage.

"Crap, then I'm going to take you 4 instead!" responded the Ancient Commander taking his machine.

Lucas recognized it inmediatly, because Wario had used it on Ness, so he told it to the Pokémon Trainer.

"Quik, get out of here! Use Charizard to escape and go to Lucario! I'll defend you!" whispered the Pokémon Trainer.

"Ok, but be carefull!" whispered Lucas back.

"I will, now go!" whispered the Pokémon Trainer back.

When Lucas went on Charizard, the Ancient commander noticed him and said while pointing his machine to Lucas: "And where do you think you're going?"

"Leave him alone!" shouted the Pokémon Trainer getting in his way.

A black arrow came out of the machine and the Pokémon Trainer became a trophy, but Lucas was already gone with Charizard and didn't saw the Pokémon Trainer being changed to a trophy.

"Crap, then I'll take you 3 with me!" shouted the Ancient Commander.

"Just try to catch us!" responded Pikachu.

"Very well." said the Ancient Commander laughing villainous.

He commanded his primids to grab Pikachu and Jigglypuff, so they couldn't escape and it worked.

He first shot Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff!" shouted Pikachu.

"And now you." said the Ancient Commander.

"Hehehe." laughed Pikachu.

"What's so funny?" asked the Ancient Commander.

"Even if you now shoot me, you'll be locked in subspace by the subspace bomb too." pointed Pikachu out still laughing.

"I know, but I can escape. I have the power to create portals between the subspace and the smash world." explained the Ancient Commander.

"O crap." responded Pikachu.

"Game over for you." laughed the Ancient Commander.

He shot Pikachu. At that moment the bomb exploded.

**With Lucas and Charizard somewhere in the sky  
**

They saw that the bomb exploded. Lucas tried to not cry, but he still that they landed where Lucario was.

"What happened?" asked Lucario don't seeing where the others were.

Lucas explained what happened.

"So, he wanted me?" asked Lucario.

"Yes, he did." answered Lucas trying to stop crying.

"_Can it be?_" thought Lucario.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas noticing that Lucario was somewhere else with his thoughts.

"Hmm? Nothing, but we have to search for the other smashers, save the kidnapped smashers and stop the Subspace Emissary again." explained Lucario.

"Yes, that's true." said Lucas seeing that Lucario was thinking of somethingelse.

"Let's go." said Lucario.

They left.

**With the leader of subspace and the Ancient Commander**

"My lord, I have 3 of them. 2 of them escaped. Lucario escaped too." said the Ancient Commander.

"HOW DARE YOU! I ASKED YOU TO BRING HIM AND YOU BRING ALMOST ALL THE OTHERS EXCEPT HIM!" yelled the leader of subspace.

"I'm sorry, my lord, please give me another chance. I promise I'll get him." begged the Ancient Commander.

"Hmph, you only got one chance left." said the boss.

"Thanks, my lord!" shouted the Ancient Commander.

"Now, go to the Halberd and take the 2 owners of our current ship with you to take over that ship like Tabuu did before."

"Ok, my lord." said the Ancient Commander leaving.

* * *

Will Charizard reunite with his trainer? Why didn't we see Mario and Peach, or Luigi and Diddy this time? When will the leader of the Subspace Emissary be revealed? Shall I ever stop asking questions at the end of a chapter? You'll see next time! Please R&R!

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_"Fox, Falco! What are you doing there together with that Ancient Commander guy?!" shouted Meta Knight._

_"Who's Fox? I'm Dark Fox." responded Dark Fox._

_"Who's Falco? I'm Dark Falco." responded Dark Falco._

* * *

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, DK, Pokémon Trainer (with Squirtle and Ivysaur), Jigglypuff, Pikachu.**

**Smashers:**

**Mario, Peach/ Luigi, Diddy/ Lucas, Lucario, Charizard **

Please R&R (Read and Review)!


	4. Ancient Commander takes the good path

And here's the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews!

This chapter is re-rewritten. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**We saw the Halberd in Halberd's hangar.**

There is 1 person there. He has a grey mask, not showing his real face. He has yellow eyes and it can change by his mood. He has a purple cape and has a sword named Galaxia. Everything except those things are armor. He's also the owner of the Halberd.

* * *

**_Meta Knight_**

**_

* * *

_**

When the Halberd was destroyed by the big fight against Ganondorf and Bowser, Meta Knight started making a new Halberd immediately. It's a lot of work, so Meta Knight is still busy making a new Halberd. Kirby asked if he could help, but Meta Knight wanted to do it alone, because it's his ship. Now he was taking a break, outside, but he didn't know that the Ancient Commander was inside.

"_This will be too easy_!" thought The Ancient Commander.

When Meta Knight came back, the Halberd was still there, because The Ancient Commander was searching for the key to start the Halberd, but Meta Knight had it. Meta Knight was now making the control room, where The Ancient Commander was at that moment. When Meta Knight came in and saw The Ancient Commander, he said extremely calm: "Hmph, what are you doing in my ship?"

"I'm just following my-" The Ancient Commander was interrupted by Meta Knight slicing him with his sword.

"Grrr, minions!" shouted The Ancient Commander.

A Dark Fox and a Dark Falco appeared.

"Fox, Falco! What are you doing there together with that guy!" shouted Meta Knight surprised.

"Who's Fox? I'm Dark Fox." said Dark Fox.

"Who's Falco? I'm Dark Falco." said Dark Falco.

Meta Knight sweatdropped at this and he realised these were not the real Fox and Falco, because just then the dark aura came around them.

"Where are the real Fox and Falco?" asked Meta Knight.

"I will not tell you!" responded The Ancient Commander, "Attack minions!"

Dark Fox and Dark Falco listened to his orders and attacked. Both of them used their blasters, but Meta Knight dodged it with his Dimensional Cape. He used Shuttle Loop to get close to them and gave several hits with his sword.

"Hmph, you're weak." said Meta Knight.

"That's what you think!" shouted Dark Fox using Dark Fox Illusion on Meta Knight causing him to stagger.

"Dark Fox's right." told Dark Falco using Dark Falco Phantasm on Meta Knight causing him to fall on the ground, but Meta Knight didn't gave up and used his Drill Rush as it got both Dark Fox and Dark Falco, it caused them to stagger for a moment, but only for a few seconds.

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Dark Fox using Fire Dark Fox on Meta Knight, but he missed.

"Yeah! You'll pay for that!" shouted Dark Falco using Fire Dark Bird on Meta Knight and he didn't miss.

"Say, why are you imitating me?" asked Dark Fox annoyed to Dark Falco.

"What do you mean, imitating you?" asked Dark Falco having no clue what Dark Fox was talking about.

"Yes, you were imitating me! When I used my Blaster, you used your Blaster. When I used my Dark Fox Illusion, you used your Dark Falco Phantasm. When I used my Fire Dark Fox, you used your Fire Dark Bird. And you also said the same sentence, but just with a 'yeah' before it when I said 'You'll pay for that."" explained Dark Fox shouting.

"No, you were imitating me!" shouted Dark Falco back.

"You imitated me!" shouted Dark Fox.

"No, you imitated me!" shouted Dark Falco.

Then we see a cloud of dust, because they begun fighting with each other and Meta Knight (who was out of the cloud of dust) sweatdropped again.

"Fools! You have to fight Meta Knight, not each other!" shouted The Ancient Commander.

"Well, it's already too late!" said Meta Knight using Galaxia to finish Dark Fox and Dark Falco as they changed back into Shadow Bugs.

"Where are the original Fox and Falco!" shouted Meta Knight.

"I won't tell you!" repeated the Ancient Commander.

"Then, I'll have to kill you!" told Meta Knight putting his sword to The Ancient Commander's neck.

"If I tell you, my lord will kill me. If I don't tell you you're going to kill me. I don't know what to do!" shouted The Ancient Commander almost going crazy.

"Well, I think your lord would finish you in one short hit. I would finish you by hitting you a lot of times, giving you a painful death, so tell me!" shouted Meta Knight.

"Well, ok, I will. They're in subspace together with all the other kidnapped smashers so far." explained The Ancient Commander.

"Other smashers?" asked Meta Knight losing his grip on Galaxia, "Do you mean you're kidnapping all the smashers?"

"Yes." said The Ancient Commander.

"And the kidnapped smashers so far are, who?" asked Meta Knight putting his sword away.

"I said enough already." told The Ancient Commander trying to get away.

"No, you're not going away, till you told me everything!" shouted Meta Knight grabbing The Ancient Commander taking his sword again.

"And why would I do that?" asked the Ancient Commander.

Meta Knight pointed to his sword Galaxia.

"Ok, fine." said the Ancient Commander before taking a long breath about to reveal everything we have to know: "The smashers we captured so far are Fox, Falco, Bowser, DK, the Pokémon Trainer but not his Charizard, Pikachu and Jigglypuff. We tried to kidnap Lucario, Lucas, the Pokémon trainer's Charizard, Diddy Kong, Peach, Mario and Luigi, but failed. My name is The Ancient Commander and my lord his name is-" The Ancient Commander was interrupted just when he was about to reveal the name of the leader by a very loud and deep voice: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A portal appeared right next to The Ancient Commander and 2 white arms with each only 3 "fingers" came out, those arms grabbed The Ancient Commander.

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" shouted the voice from before revealing to be the owner of the arms.

"No, my lord!" begged The Ancient Commander before he turned to Meta Knight, "If I can't be rescued you have to know what my lord his name is, he is also the one grabbing me now, his name is-" the Ancient Commander disappeared into the portal.

Meta Knight tried to grab the Ancient Commander before he disappeared, but he failed.

"No!!" yelled Meta Knight falling on the ground.

**Not much later in subspace.**

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WAS DOING?!" shouted the lord.

"I'm sorry, my lord!" said The Ancient Commander, "He said he was going to kill me if I didn't!"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE! YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY IN JAIL FOREVER! THIS WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" shouted the lord.

"Please no!" begged the Ancient Commander before he was taken away by a few primids.

"_Hmph, I'll have to search for someone new. And I think I know the right person._" thought the lord looking at his collection trophy's so far in his globe.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Will we ever see the Ancient Commander back? If so, will it take long before we see him back? Is he turning good? Will our heroes be able to help him escape from the jail? When will we get more tips about the leader? Who is it?! You'll see next time!

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

__

"I can't let you do that!" said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Ness.

"Me." said the voice.

* * *

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, DK, Pokémon Trainer (with Squirtle and Ivysaur), Jigglypuff, Pikachu.**

**Smashers: **

**Mario, Peach/ Luigi, Diddy/ Lucas, Lucario, Charizard/ Meta Knight**

Please R&R (Read And Review)!


	5. PK Kid!

And now chapter 5!

Enjoy it!

Thanks for the reviews so far!

This chapter is re-rewritten! XD

* * *

**In Onett.**

We found a boy somewhere in Onett.

He wears a red baseball hat and under it, is black hair. He also wears a yellow with blue striped T-shirt. He's a good friend of Lucas and sacrificed himself for Lucas with the first attack by subspace.

* * *

**_Ness _**

* * *

"_I probably wasn't bored if I went with Lucas to that Pokémon match._" thought Ness while walking through Onett, "_It's so boring, nothing is happening here._"

Like if he asked for it, the sky turned red.

"_This isn't what I wanted!_" Ness thought surprised, "_I have to rescue the people here!_"

He ran to where he saw the Great Fox landing and 2 R.O.B's with a subspace bomb came out.

"Oh no! I better stop them before they activate it otherwise it's impossible to stop it!" shouted Ness to nobody.

"I can't let you do that!" said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Ness.

"Me." said the voice.

Then a dark figure came out of the Great Fox.

"What?! What have you done with the Pokémon Trainer?!" shouted Ness preparing to fight.

The one who came out of the Great Fox was Dark Pokémon Trainer.

"He's a prisoner, just like a few other smashers." explained Dark Pokémon Trainer.

"What?! Is Lucas ok?!" shouted Ness making his hands to fists.

"I can't tell you." said Dark Pokémon Trainer.

"Then I'll beat you!" shouted Ness.

"Then let the fight begin! Dark Squirtle come out!" shouted Dark Pokémon Trainer taking out a Dark Ball (like in the 4th movie), he threw it and a Dark Squirtle came out of it.

"Hehe." laughed Dark Squirtle villainous.

"Do your Dark Water Gun!" ordered Dark Pokémon Trainer.

Dark Squirtle used it and before it got Ness, Ness called: "PK Thunder!" and used the move to cancel Dark Water Gun, he ran to Dark Squirtle and called: "PK Fire!" It got Dark Squirtle, but it looked like he didn't feel it.

"You can't win that easy!" smiled Dark Pokémon Trainer, "Use Dark Withdraw!"

Dark Squirtle went in his shell and spinned to the right where Ness was, but Ness didn't saw it coming and got hit.

"Had enough already?" asked Dark Pokémon Trainer still with the evil smile.

"I should ask you!" answered Ness also putting a smile on his face. He called: "PK Flash!" when Dark Squirtle came out of his shell, so Dark Squirtle fell down on the ground. Before he could get up Ness called: "PK Fire!" and it blew Dark Squirtle away into a wall.

"Now, I can finish this." said Ness coming closer to Dark Squirtle.

"I wouldn't count on that." said Dark Pokémon Trainer, "Use Dark Waterfall!"

Ness was launched in the air by the attack, but came down by using PK Thunder and it also got Dark Squirtle. To finish it, Ness used his bat and Dark Squirtle turned into Shadow Bugs together with his Dark Ball that slipped out of Dark Pokémon Trainer's hands.

"O yeah I won!" cheered Ness throwing his hands up in the air and panting with already much pain.

"That's what you think! Dark Ivysaur go!" called Dark Pokémon Trainer taking out another Dark Ball, he threw it up in the air and Dark Ivysaur came out.

"Mwhahaha!." laughed Dark Ivysaur villainous.

"Oh no, not another one to defeat!" complained Ness.

"If you want, I can take you with me without a fight." pointed Dark Pokémon Trainer out.

"Well," said Ness and he put his right hand to his chin, "I'll fight."

"Then, Dark Ivysaur use your Dark Razor Leaf!" ordered Dark Pokémon Trainer. A dark leaf came out of Dark Ivysaur and it pushed Ness into a wall.

"Ugh, that was strong!" complained Ness falling out of the wall he was pushed into and then he called: "PK Fire!" because it was a fire attack, it did great damage to Dark Ivysaur, but it wasn't enough.

Ness tried to do it again, but then Dark Pokémon Trainer ordered Dark Ivysaur to use Dark Vine Whip and than to use Dark Bullet seed. So, with that Dark Ivysaur dodged the PK Fire and threw Ness up in the air, before Ness could fall Dark Ivysaur used Dark Bullet Seed.

It was beginning to get difficult for Ness, when he fell to the ground, he couldn't stand up.

"Hehe." laughed Dark Pokémon Trainer villainous, "Finish it with Dark Razor Leaf!"

Ness closed his eyes thinking he would be defeated, but then he realised a way to recover. He used PSI Magnet to recover when Dark Razor Leaf got it. Now he could stand up again and he called: "PK Fire!" again. This was too strong for Dark Ivysaur, so he turned into Shadow Bugs together with his Dark Ball. Dark Pokémon Trainer didn't said a thing, but began laughing even louder.

"What is so funny? You lost!" shouted Ness.

"It's because you didn't see the bomb." explained Dark Pokémon Trainer.

Ness looked around and found the bomb activated by the R.O.B's he tried to stop, before Dark Pokémon Trainer came. Now there were only 2 minutes left to get out of town and escape for him.

"Oh crap." cursed Ness.

Before he went running he called: "PK Fire!"

He fired it at Dark Pokémon Trainer as he turned into Shadow Bugs, just like his Pokémon and Dark balls.

Ness began running as fast as he could go and he escaped just in time. When he looked behind, he saw the Great Fox flying away and thought: "_I wonder who's riding the Great Fox now that Dark Pokémon Trainer was defeated... I should not think about that, but I hope Lucas is alright. I'll do everything to find him._"

With that Ness left searching for Lucas.

**At that same moment in subspace.**

"_Hmph, that Dark Pokémon Trainer didn't got that silly little boy Ness. At least he distracted him long enough to let that place be sucked up into subspace. It will be better if Dark Pokémon Trainer has some company next time._" thought the lord of subspace while he was watching in his globe.

* * *

Will Ness find Lucas? Who will be the one that will be sended with Dark Pokémon Trainer? Is it a Pokémon? You'll see next time!

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_"Are you working with the Subspace Emissary?" asked Wario._

_"Yes, very smart from you." said Dark Pokémon Trainer sarcastic.

* * *

_

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff**

**Smashers: **

****

**Mario, Peach/ Luigi, Diddy/ Lucas, Lucario, Charizard/ Meta Knight/ Ness**

Please R&R (Read and Review)! 


	6. Wario, in search of his rival

Thanks again for the reviews!

I'm not putting pairings in the story, sorry! Maybe a little MarioxPeach and Meta KnightxJigglypuff. I don't think I could make pairing stories yet. If I make big pairings here, I think I'm screwing the story up.

EDIT: Well, maybe LinkxZelda too. That's it! XD (or maybe not :P)

Just so you know it: in this story the Brawl tournament took place between the Subspace Emissary 1 and 2, so in this story it's over the tournament. That's why some of them didn't know each other in Subspace Emissary 1, but everybody knows everybody of the smashers in Subspace Emissary 2.

This chapter is re-rewritten.

Enjoy!

* * *

**We found a familiar person riding through Mushroom Kingdom****.**

He is an enemy of Mario. He first appeared as a boss for Mario, but then he got his own series. He loves to eat garlic and has it's own bike.

* * *

**_Wario_**

* * *

He is riding his bike through Mushroom Kingdom, because he wants a battle with Mario, but he can't find him. He's looking everywhere.

"_Where's that stupid Mario!_" thought Wario while searching looking angry. After another hour he became tired and thought: "_I'm taking a 5 minute break_."

Wario went sitting against a tree in the shadows, but he fell asleep. 1 Hour passed and then he felt something on his nose.

"Mphmph." muttered Wario still sleeping, but he felt it on his nose in his sleep.

He was dreaming of garlic and in that dream one of the garlics moved to his nose and touched it.

Then he felt 'the garlic' touching his nose again: "Mphmph."

"Maybe you should stop doing that." warned a voice whispering.

"Why should I? He makes funny noises!" whispered another voice back amused.

"We better just beat him up, so we can take him with us, because otherwise if he wakes up, he maybe beats us up." explained the first voice whispering.

Wario woke up from the voices and he found 2 Dark smashers standing there, but he didn't remember their name.

"Who are you?!"shouted Wario standing up.

"I'm Dark Pokémon Trainer!" revealed the first voice.

"And I'm Dark Pikachu!" revealed the second voice.

Someone was hiding behind a tree and was watching them, but they didn't notice.

"Wait, you're somebody who has the body of a smasher, but aren't them?" asked Wario.

"Yes we are." answered Dark Pikachu.

"Are you working with the Subspace Emissary?" asked Wario, now getting what was going again.

"Yes, very smart from you." said Dark Pokémon Trainer sarcastic.

"Umm, who is the boss now?" asked Wario wanting to know information about it to tell the other villains who became friends with him in the Brawl tournament.

"That's none of your business! It's only for Subspace Emissary members!" shouted Dark Pikachu.

"Then, can I join?" tried Wario.

"No." said Dark Pikachu simply.

"Do you think I can join?" tried Wario now with Dark Pokémon Trainer.

"No." said Dark Pokémon Trainer simply.

"Why not?" asked Wario.

"Because we already heard that you betrayed the Subspace Emissary once, so that's why." explained Dark Pokémon Trainer.

"Please?" asked Wario.

"No!" shouted both Dark Pokémon Trainer and Dark Pikachu.

"Well, then I have no choice. I'm going to beat the crap out of you both and tell the others about this!" shouted Wario.

"Come on!" taunted both Dark Pokémon Trainer and Dark Pikachu.

**One could swear...**

That C. Falcon shouted at that moment: "THAT'S MY TEXT!"

**Let's not think about that again.**

Dark Pokémon Trainer called Dark Squirtle out of his Dark Ball right after that.

"With pleasure." smirked Wario.

He used his Wario Bike on Dark Squirtle and Dark Pikachu as it caused both Dark Pokémon to fall. Wario turned around to hit them again, but Dark Pokémon ordered Dark Squirtle: "Use your Dark Water Gun!"

Dark Squirtle used Dark Water Gun to push him off his bike. Pikachu used Dark Thunder Jolt, before Wario got up.

"Grrrrrrrrrr..." said Wario getting up.

Wario used Chomp on Dark Squirtle and just when Dark Pikachu wanted to save his partner, Dark Squirtle was thrown to Dark Pikachu as Chomp ended and they both fell again. Dark Squirtle stood up first as Dark Pokémon Trainer ordered: "Use your Dark Withdraw!" Wario remembered the attack from the tournament and he now used his Wario Bike against it, so it would stop. They both got damage from it. Dark Pikachu took his chance. He ran to Wario and used Dark Thunder. Wario already got a lot of damage, but he was still standing.

"Had enough already?" taunted Dark Pikachu.

"I wanted to ask the same thing." said Wario panting.

Wario used Corkscrew to push Dark Pikachu into the air. He was about to hit him again, but then Dark Squirtle helped Dark Pikachu by using Dark Waterfall on Wario. Wario almost was defeated when he fell on the ground, but he suddenly muttered: "Ugh, I'm feeling a little strange."

Dark Pikachu and Dark Squirtle didn't hear him as they were coming closer to Wario.

"Let's give the finishing blow." smirked Dark Pikachu to Dark Squirtle.

"Yeah!" smirked Dark Squirtle back.

Dark Pikachu was charging a fully loaded Dark Skull Bash and Dark Pokémon Trainer was about to order Dark Squirtle to use Dark Waterfall, but then Wario muttered: "It feels like I'm going to explode!" Just when Dark Pikachu and Dark Squirtle were about to deal the finishing blow something happened.

Wario let out a fully loaded Wario Waft.

"Ugh, what a smell!" muttered Dark Pikachu falling down as he changed into Shadow Bugs.

"I can't breath!" said Dark Squirtle as the same thing happened to him together with his Dark Ball.

"_Ugh, I have to stay awake..._" thought the person hiding behind the tree.

Dark Pokémon Trainer was holding his hand to his nose and mouth against the nasty smell, so he didn't changed into Shadow Bugs. He waited till the smell was gone and he called while throwing a Dark Ball: "Dark Ivysaur, fight against this idiot!"

"O man, another one!" complained Wario almost defeated.

"Yes, another one." smirked Dark Pokémon Trainer now thinking about Ness, before ordering: "Dark Ivysaur, use your Dark Razor Leaf and then Dark Vine Whip!"

Dark Razor Leaf blew Wario into a tree and Dark Vine Whip launched him up in the air.

"It's… not over… yet." muttered Wario almost falling unconscious on the floor.

Wario used with all his power left Wario Bike to crash into Dark Ivysaur as they both fell almost defeated.

"_Normally I wouldn't want that Wario wins, but this is an exception._" thought the person behind the tree.

Suddenly Wario fell down and became a trophy while Dark Ivysaur turned into Shadow Bugs with his Dark Ball.

"Hehehe." laughed Dark Pokémon Trainer coming closer to the Wario trophy to take it with him.

"Oh no you won't!" shouted the person from behind the tree.

The person showed himself to Dark Pokémon Trainer.

The person was actually a dinosaur. He was totally green and had a big nose. He lives on Yoshi's island.

* * *

**_Yoshi_**

* * *

Yoshi used Egg Roll and crushed Dark Pokémon Trainer, who became Shadow Bugs because of that.

"_Now, we have to get out of here!_" thought Yoshi, because he noticed while he was coming this way a subspace bomb.

He put the Wario trophy on his back as he ran as fast as he could outside Mushroom Kingdom. When he was out of Mushroom Kingdom the bomb exploded.

**Meanwhile in subspace.**

"_I need more prisoners! I better send a whole group dark smashers next time to catch the next smasher, because I know he's very strong and fast..._" thought the lord of subspace while watching in his globe.

Will Wario and Yoshi become friends? Or does Wario wants to eat Yoshi? Who is the next smasher that is going to be attacked? You'll see next time!

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_"...but we have to get out of here now, the bomb is about to explode over 20 seconds!" explained Sonic._

_"Not without Mario! BTW, you are fast, you can get him and get out of here very fast with both of us!" complained Peach.

* * *

_

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff.**

**Smashers: **

**Mario, Luigi, Peach, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Charizard, Lucario, Meta Knight, Ness, Wario, Yoshi.**

Please R&R!


	7. Dark Smashers, they're everywhere!

I'm sorry, I will try to get better! I promise, only the first few chapters were the same, now it's changing a lot, I promise! BTW, the leader isn't Mewtwo, it's an OC, but Mewtwo is very close. I was trying to let everybody believe it was Mewtwo, but he isn't. ;)

I'm also not using pairings... yet, maybe a little MarioxPeach.

Later in the story, maybe Meta KnightxJigglypuff and LinkxZelda.

I have an announcement: There will be non-smashers from games of the smashers coming to help subspace and also the smashers.

_

* * *

_

**We saw a familiar hedgehog running through fields trying to become faster then he already is!**

He is blue and is the fastest thing that exists. He's a big show off and is a rival of Mario.

_

* * *

_

**_Sonic_**

_

* * *

_

Suddenly he sees the Great Fox flying over him and landing not far from him.

"Isn't that the ship from Fox and Falco? Maybe they're visiting me today, I'll look what they're doing here." wondered Sonic.

He went running to where the ship landed, the door wasn't open yet, so Sonic decided to wait till the door went open. He couldn't believe his eyes what came out of the ship when it opened. There were 2 R.O.B's, a subspace bomb, Dark Pokémon Trainer, Dark Pikachu, Dark Donkey Kong, Dark Bowser, Dark Jigglypuff, Dark Fox and Dark Falco.

The only thing Sonic had to say to this was: "Crap."

"Hehe, he wouldn't stand a chance if we all attack together, so let's fight after each other, when one of us is defeated an other goes. Who agrees?" asked Dark Pokémon Trainer.

All the Dark smashers nodded.

"I'll begin." said Dark Donkey Kong doing a Dark Giant Punch on Sonic.

"How in the earth can I win this?! I know I'm the fastest hedgehog, but this is going to far." thought Sonic while dodging the Dark Giant Punch.

**A few minutes ago, not far from there.**

"There! I think it landed over there!" exclaimed Mario pointing to where the Great Fox landed.

"You're right! Let's go fast before we're to late!" answered Peach.

With that they went running to where they saw the Great Fox landing.

**One minute before present still with Mario and Peach.**

"Isn't that Sonic over there?" asked Peach.

"And those are a lot of Dark smashers!" said Mario surprised.

"Let's help him!" said Peach.

"I agree!" answered Mario.

**Present, with Sonic.**

"How in the earth can I win this?! I know I'm the fastest hedgehog, but this is going to far." thought Sonic while dodging the Dark Giant Punch.

"It looks like the boss will be happy, because we now can deliver 3 smashers to him." smirked Dark Bowser when Mario and Peach arrived.

"Go away!" shouted Sonic giving a punch to Dark Donkey Kong in his stomach, "I can handle this alone."

"No you can't, they're with too much!" responded Peach worried.

"Fine, but fight against the Dark smashers I'm not fighting." explained Sonic, then he noticed Dark Donkey Kong already turned into Shadow Bugs after his punch in the stomach. "_Interesting, it looks like that's their weak point_." he thought.

"Deal." said Peach.

"Who wants to fight me?" asked Mario.

"I will" said Dark Bowser coming to Mario.

"Peach, against who will you fight?" asked Mario.

"Umm..." said Peach looking at the Dark smashers, "Can I fight together with you against Dark Bowser?"

"Sure!" laughed Mario, but then looked serious to Dark Bowser.

"Let the fight start!" said Dark Bowser smirking.

First Dark Bowser used his Dark Flamethrower on Peach, but Peach dodged it.

"Don't think I'm easy to defeat, because I'm a girl!" said Peach.

Dark Bowser wasn't paying attention to Mario, so Mario had the chance to do a smash attack.

Bowser used his Dark Bowser Bomb on Mario as he was crushed.

"Mario!" called Peach.

"Hehehe..." smirked Dark Bowser coming off Mario seeing that he turned into a trophy by the power of Dark Bowser Bomb, "Take him to the Great Fox!" he commanded to Dark Fox.

Dark Fox listened to Dark Bowser's order and brought the Mario trophy to the Great Fox.

Peach wanted to run to Dark Fox to get Mario back, but Dark Bowser stopped her: "You'll first have to defeat me and the other Dark smashers.

"Fine!" said Peach turning red, because she was very angry.

She did a Peach Bomber which caused Dark Bowser to fall down, she was thinking how it was possible that Mario was defeated by 1 attack: "_Maybe it's because the Shadow Bugs increased Bowser's power_".

"Ugh..." said Dark Bowser getting up, "You'll pay for that!"

Dark Bowser used Dark Flying Slam on Peach. She began to feel dizzy.

"Let's finish this!" said Dark Bowser coming closer to Peach. Just when he wanted to hit Peach he got hit in the stomach by a fully loaded punch what caused him to turn into Shadow Bugs.

"Thanks, you saved me Sonic." said Peach getting up.

"No problem." answered Sonic.

"Say, where are the other Dark smashers?" asked Peach noticing that the other Dark Smashers were gone.

"I found their weak spot: their stomach, you have to give a fully loaded punch there and they're defeated, but we have to get out of here now, the bomb is about to explode over 20 seconds!" explained Sonic.

"Not without Mario! BTW, you are fast, you can get him and get out of here very fast." complained Peach.

"I know I'm fast, but there's not enough time to save Mario AND get out of here." explained Sonic.

"Promise me, that we're going to save him after this." said Peach almost crying.

"I promise." calmed Sonic, "Now jump on my back, so we can get out of here!"

Peach did what Sonic said and then Sonic began to run very fast. While they were running the bomb exploded, now Sonic was running for their lives.

"This looks familiar, like when I ride Yoshi." thought Peach trying to think of something else than Mario.

Sonic and Peach escaped just in time as they stood still, looking back to where the bomb exploded.

"We'll rescue you Mario, we'll rescue you." said Peach soft.

**Meanwhile in subspace.**

"Grr, now they know their weak spot. I can't use Dark people any more. Then it's time to get new members without using Shadow Bugs." thought the boss of subspace while looking in his globe suddenly something clicked into his mind, "Hahahaha!"

_

* * *

_

The next chapter will be a special chapter, it will only show the new members that the boss recruits.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Will Mario be saved by Peach? Who are the new members? Is Sonic faster now, by his training (XD)? You'll see next time!

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario.**

**Smashers:**

**Luigi, Diddy Kong/Peach, Sonic/Lucas, Charizard, Lucario/ Meta Knight/ Ness/ Wario, Yoshi.**

Please R&R!


	8. Meet the new villains!

And here's the special chapter!

You know those chapters that are not interesting, but that needs to be done? Well this is one of those. :D

Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to get better at descriptions of things!

* * *

**We saw ****a blue vacation house somewhere on a hill.**

In front of it stands a familiar non-smasher villain.

He is an enemy of Sonic and also is known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He was also there with the Olympic games.

* * *

_**Dr. Eggman**_

* * *

Dr. Eggman was looking at the letters he got.

"Let's see, if I have an interesting mail." said Dr. Eggman taking his letters, "Bills, bills, bills, bills, an invitation to an evil organization, bills, bills." he muttered throwing the mails away he said.

"Wait a second! An invitation to an evil organization?!" realised Dr. Eggman.

He took the mail back and began to read: "Hello Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Or Dr. Eggman. You're probably wondering how I know you. I know you want to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. If you join my evil organization called: The Subspace Emissary, we can help you to do that. You're probably wondering how you can join it. Landing very soon in front of your door is a green dragon called Rayquaza. He can open a portal to subspace where I am. You're not the only villain I called. Sonic is a part of a group called smashers. They're with 35. All the villains I called are enemies of at least one of the smashers. If you join I'll give you a full explanation."

After Dr. Eggman read the letter he thought: "_I'll do everything to destroy Sonic, so I'll join them and most of all: I'm bored._"

After that he saw a green dragon out of a purple portal.

It's a Pokémon and also was there in the first Subspace Emissary. It also was in the 7th movie of Pokémon.

* * *

**_Rayquaza_**

* * *

"You're probably Rayquaza?" asked Dr. Eggman.

Rayquaza nodded.

Dr. Eggman went on Rayquaza's back and commanded: "Take me to subspace!".

Rayquaza obeyed and began flying, opened a portal to subspace and entered.

**When Dr. Eggman entered subspace, he arrived in a big room where a lot of villains were talking to each other and the leader was sitting on a throne in the shadow.**

When Dr. Eggman entered, the boss began: "Ah, Dr. Eggman you have arrived. Now we can begin." all the villains stopped talking and looked at the boss, "Welcome villains, you all want to destroy your enemies, right?"

"Yes!" everybody agreed shouting.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything you have to know, now that everybody is here, the first thing you have to know is: I'm the boss. I tell when you can go defeating your enemy. When you defeat one of them, they turn into a trophy. We have one ship, it's called the Great Fox." explained the leader still in the shadows.

"Wow, it looks like they have Fox Mc Cloud, because they have his ship." whispered Leon to Pigma.

"Yeah, it looks so, maybe they even have his whole team!" whispered Pigma back.

"I'm wondering where Wolf is, if he's working with us too."

"Yes I already kidnapped Fox Mc Cloud, he was the first prisoner along with Falco Lombardi." said the leader hearing what they were saying, "Now pay attention!"

Leon and Pigma shamed their self.

"Like I was saying, we have the ship Great Fox. We use it to go transport everything. Always when you go, 2 robots and a bomb go with you. They let that place be sucked up by subspace. When your enemy becomes a trophy, you take them with you in the Great Fox and you return to subspace. The last thing you have to know is my name, you may never tell it to one of your enemies, my name is-" explained the boss.

**5 seconds later. :D**

"The first villains who can go are Waluigi and King K. Rool. Your job is to take down Luigi and Diddy Kong. They're together in a forest right now. Any questions?" asked the boss.

Two villains came on the stage.

The first on looked like the Mario Bros. and Wario, because he also wears overalls, but these are purple. He also has a hat with an L upside down. He's the partner of Wario and the enemy of Luigi.

* * *

**_Waluigi_**

* * *

The second one was the leader of Kremlings and is a crocodile. He's DK's enemy.

* * *

**_King K. Rool_**

* * *

"Where's Wario?" asked Waluigi, "I don't work without him!"

"Yeah, same for me, but with Wolf!" shouted Leon.

"They're on a special mission." said the boss lying.

"What kind of mission?" asked Pigma.

"Shut up! They're on a mission that only they can do, and no other questions! Now leave Waluigi and King K. Rool!" roared the leader. While he yelled, he stood up and we see a purple belly and white above it, suddenly he began to grow!

"Yes boss!" agreed Waluigi and King K. Rool running away fast to the ship after that.

"O-o-o-ok, bo-o-o-o-s-s-s-s!" said Leon and Pigma shaking.

"**Finally.**" said the boss in a very low voice. After that he began to shrink to his normal size again, "Any other questions?!" .

"..." Nobody said something, because they were scared of him.

"Good." said the boss sitting again.

* * *

Yes, I still don't say the name. :)

The name will be revealed at the end of the story. And that will take a long time.

Some of the villains like Waluigi don't know that their friends are part of the smashers too, in this case Wario. The boss is hiding this from them, so he don't let them go to where a friend of them is. O yes, later in the story the smashers will get help from their friends who are non-smashers some of them.

I'm now also putting down here the villains and the non-smashers that are helping the smashers from now on that I already introduced.

When will we see more of the boss his body? Why are all the villains except the boss scared (XD)? Why didn't I show the name of the boss(:P)? Why is there 'boss' in every question now (:D)? Why does Dr. Eggman have a vacation house ;)? Why did I show, of all villains Dr. Eggman in the beginning? Why are there so much non-smash villains? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario.**

**Smashers:**

****

**Luigi, Diddy Kong/Peach, Sonic/Lucas, Charizard, Lucario/ Meta Knight/ Ness/ Wario, Yoshi.**

**Villains:**

**The boss of subspace, Rayquaza Waluigi, King K. Rool. **

Please R&R!


	9. Plumber and monkey meet their rival

And here's the next chapter showing Luigi and Diddy Kong! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Luigi and Diddy were walking through a forest. (The same where Link and Yoshi were in Subspace Emissary 1)**

"Don't you have the feeling we're being watched?" asked Luigi scared looking at every side.

"No, there's nobody here, except some animals maybe." told Diddy relaxed.

**But, Luigi was right, because behind some bushes Waluigi and King K. Rool were watching them.**

"Shall we attack them now?" whispered Waluigi chuckling, "Luigi is so scared."

"Let's wait a few minutes till it's the right time." smirked King K. Rool ( from now on, just K. Rool).

There were a few noises in the woods, like birds and the wind, but Luigi was still scared. He became frightened of every sound, because he still had the feeling they were being watched. Suddenly Waluigi and K. Rool jumped out of the bushes.

"Waluigi!" called Luigi scared.

"K. Rool!" called Diddy surprised.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" asked Luigi trembling.

"We're here to beat the crap out of you 2 in a 2VS2 fight." prepared Waluigi cracking his knuckles.

"I'll beat K. Rool, will you beat Waluigi?" asked Diddy not scared at all.

"Su-u-u-u-re!" said Luigi, now very scared.

"Hehe, bring it!" taunted K. Rool.

Diddy used his Peanut Popgun on King K. Rool, but he dodged it.

"Hehe." was all Rool had to say.

And Waluigi attacked Luigi with... a golfclub.

"Hey don't look at me, Nintendo never gave me something to fight!" complained Waluigi breaking the fourth wall.

Luigi got hit and fell on the ground with a smack, when he got up, he acted like he didn't hear that and responded with a Green Missile. It got Waluigi. Waluigi almost lost his balance, but managed to stay on his feet.

"I'm not that easy to beat!" smirked Waluigi.

K. Rool threw his crown to Diddy, who dodged by jumping and while Rool was waiting for the crown to come back -because it's a boomerang-, Diddy used his Peanut Popgun again, but fully loaded this time and it got him in the back. Diddy didn't saw the crown coming and it got him.

"Ugh!" said K. Rool and Diddy both falling on the ground, but not defeated.

Waluigi used a tennis racket who got Luigi in the face so Luigi fell on the ground yet again, and then used his Luigi Cyclone getting up surprising Waluigi. This attack got Waluigi off guard, so he fell on the ground. Both were panting now. The same for K. Rool and Diddy. Everybody only needed 1 more hit to be defeated.

Luigi used Fireball and got Waluigi while he still was on the ground. Because of this Waluigi lost his consciousness.

"Let's finish this!" said Luigi coming over to Diddy's side.

"Yes, let's finish this." agreed Diddy nodding.

K. Rool jumped high in the air and landed very hard on Diddy changing him into a trophy. Luigi went out of the way just in time.

"I-I-I-I'll f-i-i-i-inish you!" said Luigi brave and scared at the same time.

"Do you really think you can stop me and get out of here in time?" asked K. Rool chuckling.

"What do you mean by: getting out of here in time?" asked Luigi confused.

"The bomb is going to explode you fool!" shouted K. Rool.

"What bomb?" Luigi still wasn't getting what K. Rool meaned.

"The Subspace bomb!"

"Are you working with subspace?"

"Yes, you idiot!" shouted K. Rool.

"Oh" was all Luigi got to say. Then he ran away very fast.

"Hehehe..."

Luigi escaped in the nick of time.

**Later in subspace.**

K. Rool came back in subspace together with Waluigi(who already woke up) and the trophy of Diddy.

"Here's Diddy, my lord." said K. Rool to the boss.

"Good, and where's Luigi?" asked the boss.

"That coward? I let him escape, he's not worth it." explained K. Rool smirking.

"YOU IDIOT! I NEED EVERY SMASHER!" shouted the boss.

"Why? He's such a coward." said K. Rool.

"I NEED THEM ALL FOR MY REVENGE!" shouted the boss, "I'll give you one more chance, the the next villains who can go are Porky and Rayquaza."

K. Rool put the trophy in front of the leader. Suddenly the trophy dissapeared. Waluigi and K. Rool went off-stage while Rayquaza and an other villain came on-stage.

The new one is in a spider mecha. He can't get out of it and nobody can help him with that. He's already very, very old, but still looks like a kid.

* * *

**_Porky_**

* * *

"Your job is to beat Lucas, Lucario and Charizard, understand?!" shouted the boss.

* * *

Yes, I let Waluigi know he's from Nintendo, so he could explain why he had a golfstick and other sport items. XD

Why does Waluigi know about Nintendo? Why didn't Waluigi fight with his fists? Can Rayquaza speak in this story? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario,.**

**Smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic/ Lucas, Charizard, Lucario/ Meta Knight/ Ness/ Wario, Yoshi**

**Villains:**

**Waluigi, K. Rool, The boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Porky.**

Please R&R!


	10. High in the sky

Just to let everybody know: the only help the smashers will get, will be from other smashers, or people (or things) from their games! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**We saw Lucario and Lucas on Charizard's back flying somewhere in the sky.**

Lucas is scared of heights, so he was shaking.

"Why are you scared of heights?" asked Lucario reading the mind of Lucas.

"I-I-I-I a-a-a-a-am ju-u-u-u-us-s-s-s-st sca-a-a-a-ared, so-o-o-o-omethi-i-i-ing is-s-s-s go-o-o-o-oing to-o-o-o-o hap-p-p-p-p-p-pen." explained Lucas scared.

"You don't have to be scared, if something happens, I will protect you." said Lucario to Lucas holding him with both paws and looking at him.

"I'll protect you too! Afterall you're a friend of my trainer!" laughed Charizard.

"Thanks, guys! I feel better already." smiled Lucas.

"Hey, what's that over there!" shouted Charizard seeing something green far away.

Both Lucario and Lucas looked up to see.

"I don't know, but I'll look what it is." said Lucario closing his eyes and holding one of his paws in front of him.

After a few seconds Lucario opened his eyes surprised: "Oh no, it's Rayquaza!"

"Who's Rayquaza?" asked Charizard.

"He's a Pokémon, just like us. I know him, because I got information about him by reading other's their mind, but he's a bad Pokémon. When the Subspace Emissary attacked the first time, he fought Fox and Diddy Kong. It seems he's back." explained Lucario.

Just then Rayquaza came closer and Lucas couldn't believe what he saw on Rayquaza's back.

"P-P-P-P-Porky!" called Lucas.

"So, we meet again." smirked Porky.

Lucario looked inside the mind of Lucas again to see, how he knew Porky.

"You'll not escape this time!" shouted Porky.

Rayquaza began to attack them, still in the air, with Extremespeed as it got Charizard, who almost fell down, but he could pull himself up again, by using Fly.

"Charizard, fight back!" said Lucario to Charizard.

"Ok, I will!" responded Charizard.

He used Flamethrower as it got Rayquaza's head, who almost fell down like Charizard, but used Fly, just like Charizard. Rayquaza responded with an Iron Tail what almost let Charizard fall unconsious, but he was strong, and still was in the air. Charizard used Rock Smash on Rayquaza's head as he fell unconsious. Charizard didn't notice Rayquaza's tail, what got him in the face! Now he was unconsious too. Both groups were falling to the ground. Lucario holded Lucas and jumped with him from Charizard before he landed.

"Charizard!" called Lucas worried about Charizard as he almost landed.

There came a big cloud of dust at the ground when Charizard and Rayquaza fell on the ground, when it went away, we see Rayquaza (without Porky on his back!) unconsious with a Charizard trophy next to him.

"Hey, where's Porky?" wondered Lucas looking around as both he and Lucario landed.

"I'm right here!" shouted Porky coming from above in his spider mecha that now was flying as he grabbed the Charizard trophy with an large arm that came out of the machine and that arm put the Charizard trophy inside it as the arm followed it inside. Porky said "Do you like my upgraded spider mecha? It can fly and attack from the sky!"

"Grr, give up Porky! It's 2VS1!" yelled Lucario.

"Yes, but I'm stronger!" smirked Porky.

Porky fired a missile towards them, but Lucario dodged and helped still holded Lucas. Lucario jumped towards Porky and used an Aura Sphere on him, but it didn't had any effect. Lucas used PK Freeze as Porky froze for a moment by that, but not for long and he even didn't had a scratch!

"Hehehe, this machine is much better then my previous one!" shouted Porky as 2 large arms came out of it this time!

The 2 arms tried to grab Lucario, but he was too fast, so then the 2 arms came to Lucas!

"Lucas, no!" yelled Lucario.

"PK Fire!" called Lucas as he burned both arms.

"Grrrrrr." said Porky, "Maybe you're stronger then I thought."

Porky let a few bombs fall.

"Look out Lucas!" shouted Lucario.

He used Extremespeed and saved Lucas and himself from the bombs. He jumped to Porky and used Force Palm to grab him and he threw him very hard to the ground. The machine was almost broken.

"I give up!" shouted Porky.

Lucas stepped in front of Lucario and stood there very mad.

"Fine, but give us Charizard!" shouted Lucas.

"Ok, I'll give him when you let me go!" begged Porky.

Lucas let Porky go, but he flew away.

"Ha, you fools! I'll never give him back! He's for my boss, like the other smashers who are captured!" shouted Porky flying to where Rayquaza was as he opened a portal that took him and Rayquaza back to subspace. It still stood open, so Lucas wanted to go after him, but they didn't notice 2 R.O.B's and a subspace bomb very close to the portal and it exploded just then.

"No!" yelled Lucas beginning to cry.

"We'll save him, just like the Pokémon Trainer." said Lucario.

"Really?" asked Lucas stopping with crying.

"Really." promised Lucario.

**Meanwhile in subspace**

"Good work!" said the boss to Porky and Rayquaza who were together with all the villains in the big room again, "You didn't got Lucario, but atleast you got one smasher!"

"Hey, but I got one smasher too and you became mad!" complained K. Rool.

"**Shut up! It's because you let a smasher escape while you could have catched him!**" roared the boss growing big again.

"O-o-o-ok, bo-o-o-o-oss!" said K. Rool.

"Our next destination is Dreamland." began the boss shrinking back to his normal size, "If we had luck, Meta Knight didn't tell Kirby and King Dedede about the fact the Subspace Emissary is back yet, because that traitor Ancient Commander told him! If he already did, we're in trouble, because they can be prepared. The only villain we have from Dreamland is Nightmare, so I need 1 or 2 villains to come with him. Who wants?" asked the boss, not big anymore.

"..." Nobody said something.

Meanwhile Porky and Rayquaza went off-stage while an other villain came on.

This villain wears a dark blue cape. He's a villain of Kirby. He hides most of his body with the cape and wears black armor. He can spread nightmares.

* * *

**_Nightmare_**

* * *

He flew in front of the boss.

"I can do it alone, because I can call demonbeasts to help." explained Nightmare to the boss.

"Well, then that's set, you can leave now." said the boss.

"Ok." answered Nightmare.

He went in the Great Fox where there already were 2 R.O.B's and a subspace bomb. After a few minutes, he went through a portal and left for Dreamland once again.

* * *

I know, Kirby destroyed Nightmare in the games, but in this story the boss made him alive again.

Is Meta Knight in time to tell King Dedede and Kirby about subspace? Is Nightmare first? Can they beat Nightmare once again? How much demonbeasts will Nightmare use? Will he use them? You'll see next time!

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy.**

**Smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic/ Lucas, Lucario/ Meta Knight/ Ness/ Wario, Yoshi.**

**Villains:**

**Waluigi, King K. Rool The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Porky, Nightmare. **

Please R&R!


	11. Full of dreams in Dreamland

I'm sorry I didn't post the new chapter for a few days, but I had a lack of inspiration, so I took some kind of writer vacation. Hehe.

Nightmare has the same moves here, like when Kirby fought him in "Kirby, Nightmare in Dreamland"

Thanks for the reviews! The first helpers are coming now. ;)

* * *

**We saw Meta Knight flying towards Dreamland.**

"_I hope I'm not to late to tell Kirby and King Dedede._" thought Meta Knight.

Suddenly he sees Nightmare flying above Dreamland.

"Oh, no!" said Meta Knight flying even faster.

**Meanwhile in Dreamland.**

Somebody is walking there.

He's pink and sometimes called *looks to Snake* "Pink Marshmellow". He's the star of the Kirby series and has an own anime.

* * *

**_Kirby_**

* * *

Kirby is walking to the castle of King Dedede. He wants to play with his friends Tiff and Tuff. Suddenly he sees something flying to the castle: Nightmare.

"_What is he doing here?!_" thought Kirby as he now ran to King Dedede's castle, "I hope he's not going to hurt Tiff and Tuff..."

**Meanwhile in the castle.**

We see 2 people walking and talking to each other there.

The first one is female. She's a good friend and ally of Kirby. Se can call upon a Warpstar.

* * *

**_Tiff_**

* * *

The other one is the brother of Tiff. He's also a good friend of Kirby.

* * *

**_Tuff_**Tiff and Tuff are walking in the castle, talking with each other, but suddenly Nightmare passes very fast.

* * *

"Wa-a-asn't that Nightmare!" said Tiff very scared.

"Meh, who cares? Kirby will stop him."said Tuff very calm.

Then Kirby came: "Did you see Nightmare?"

"Yes, he passed here!" said Tiff pointing to where Nightmare went, "Umm, Kirby? Can we come with you?"

"Sorry, but no, it's too dangerous!" told Kirby.

"Hmm, will you come to us when you beated him?" asked Tiff.

"Of course!" smiled Kirby, "Now I have to go, bye!" said Kirby running to where Nightmare went with a serious face.

**Meanwhile in King Dedede's room.**

Nightmare is already there.

He was there with somebody else.

He's the king of Dreamland and the owner of the castle (and this room XD).

* * *

**_King Dedede_**"What are you doing here?!" shouted King Dedede.

* * *

"I'm here to beat the crap out of you, Meta Knight and Kirby! For my new master of subspace..." explained Nightmare darkly.

"What?! Is subspace back?!" responded King Dedede surprised.

"Yes, they are." said Nightmare.

"I'll not allow you to do that, but please, let's fight outside, I just cleaned my room." said King Dedede and whispered the last part.

He jumped out of his window and landed outside, while Nightmare flew to there. At that moment Kirby arrived in King Dedede's room, and saw them going out of the window. He jumped after them: "I'll help!"

And at THAT moment also Meta Knight arrived and saw Kirby, Nightmare and King Dedede jumping out of the window. He heard King Dedede saying: "Kirby, what are you doing here?!"

He also heard Kirby saying: "Saving your live."

Meta Knight responded to this: "Hmph, me too!"

**Meanwhile outside the castle**

We see King Dedede and Nightmare landing outside, when they suddenly hear: "I'll help!"

They see Kirby jumping to there.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?!" asked King Dedede.

"Saving your live." answered Kirby.

And then they heard: "Hmph, me too!"

Meta Knight landed outside.

"Hehehe, now I can finish all of you at once." smirked Nightmare.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kirby wondering.

"He's working with subspace!" said Meta Knight and King Dedede combined, "You know about subspace being back?! Yes, I do! You too?!"

"Enough talking, let's fight!" said Nightmare.

Nightmare pointed his finger to Kirby, and then there came a blue explosion on him, it was more powerful then before, thanks to subspace, because they made him even stronger and so Kirby turned into a trophy. Nightmare opened his cape ( he was white behind it, like in the game) and took the trophy in it.

"Kirby!" shouted Meta Knight.

He went running to Nightmare and slashed him, he didn't even had a scratch. Nightmare opened his cape againand and flew over their heads.

"I think his body, without the cape is his weak spot! Hit him now!" said King Dedede jumping to Nightmare, hitting him hard with his hammer, and blowing him to Meta Knight who slashed him again, and now Nightmare had pain.

"Yes, it's working, let's try it again!" said Meta Knight.

He wanted to slash Nightmare again, but he closed his cape, so the attack didn't work. Nightmare took his chance and flew in the air again. He opened his cape again, but now HE attacked! There came some white stars out of his white body and they got Meta Knight. It was also very strong, so Meta Knight changed into a trophy. Nightmare took Meta Knight's trophy, but King Dedede jumped inside Nightmare's cape and saw Kirby's trophy. He took it with him outside the cape, but it was too late to save Meta Knight.

"_I better get out of here before they beat me!_" thought Nightmare.

Without saying something, he flew away (with Meta Knight's trophy).

"No!" yelled Kirby beginning to cry (King Dedede already changed him back).

"Kirby, get up! You can't save him with crying!" said King Dedede.

"You're right" said Kirby stopping with crying, "Are you going to help me beating them?"

"Yes, but first I have to do something. I'll join you later." said King Dedede running inside his castle.

**Meanwhile in subspace.**

"Good work!" said the leader to Nightmare. "The next villain will leave tomorrow morning! I'll tell then who it is."

**Again with Kirby.**

We see that Tiff and Tuff were watching the fight the whole time. After King Dedede went inside the castle, they went to Kirby.

"Hello, Kirby." said Tuff.

"Oh, hello guys." responded Kirby.

"We saw what happened and we will come with you." told Tiff.

"No, don't do that! It's too dangerous, I don't want to lose somebody else!" shouted Kirby.

"I promise we'll be safe, BTW we'll be here to support you!" answered Tiff, "Right brother?"

"Yeah." said Tuff not sure if it was the right choice.

"Thanks guys, but please be careful!" warned Kirby.

"We will!" said Tiff exited because they could come.

* * *

I'm sorry, the smashers, non-smashers and villains maybe look a little OC, but I don't know them so well. Kirby will be his happy and curious self next time! The non-smashers are now in the same list as the smashers!

Why didn't Nightmare use his demon beasts? What is King Dedede doing now? Will they save Meta Knight? You'll see next time!

**Kidnapped smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, DK, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy, Meta Knight.**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede/ Ness/ Wario, Yoshi**

**Villains:**

**Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Porky.**

Please R&R!


	12. Searching for Fox and Falco

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**We saw 2 arwings flying in the air somewhere under the clouds.**

Inside the arwings are 2 non-smashers.

The first one is female and is a member of StarFox. She's also Fox's girlfriend.

* * *

**_Krystal_**

* * *

The other one is male and a frog. Also a member of StarFox.

* * *

**_Slippy Toad_**

* * *

"Did you saw anything yet?" asked Krystal to Slippy (they're talking by a radio in the arwings to each other).

"No, did you?" asked Slippy back.

"No, I wonder where Fox, Falco and the Great Fox are." responded Krystal worried.

"I wonder that too, I hope they're not in trouble." said Slippy.

"Me too, but they're strong, they'll be fine, I hope." said Krystal muttering the last part.

Then all of a sudden the Great Fox appeared from above the clouds.

"That's the Great Fox! Fox do you hear me?" shouted Krystal suprised.

She got no answer.

"I repeat, do you hear me?" asked Krystal worried.

"Fox or Falco, it's me Slippy, are you there?" tried Slippy.

Then the Great Fox shot beams to them, but they were lucky and dodged them.

"Fox, why are you shooting to us?!" shouted Krystal.

**Now we see inside the Great Fox where 2 people were.**

The first one is male and is a member of Star Wolf since the beginning. He also rivals Falco.

* * *

**_Leon Powalski (from now on just Leon)_**

**

* * *

**

The other one is also male and a member of Star Wolf previous of Star Fox.

* * *

**_Pigma Dengar (from now on just Pigma)_**

* * *

They're hearing the voices of Slippy and Krystal.

"Hehe, they think Fox is in here, while he is captured together with Falco." said Leon to Pigma smirking.

"Yes, that is very funny. I'm still wondering why this 'lord' let us go after 2 non-important people..." responded Pigma.

**Back with Krystal and Slippy.**

"I have a plan." said Slippy.

"And what's that plan?" asked Krystal.

"Well, it looks like Fox isn't there, or is gone mad or something. That's why I'm going to let the ship follow me, while you search for help. We're now under the clouds, so I go above the clouds, while you hide IN the clouds. Who is in the ship will not see you and go after me." explained Slippy.

"No, I'm not letting you behind!" complained Krystal.

"You have no choice! I will be captured, but if you come with me, you also will be captured!" shouted Slippy.

"But I...but...please be careful." said Krystal.

"I will, now go!" responded Slippy.

They did like they said and it happened like they wanted to happen. Slippy could dodge for a whole time, but it couldn' t last for long and he was hit. The ship was falling down, and Slippy tried to get the ship back in the air, but he failed. All he could do was making the fall less painful. The ship landed somewhere in the forest, where Luigi was (it was a big forest, the subspace couldn't suck up whole the forest).

Luigi saw it happening, but he still was far away. So he ran as fast as he could to where the ship fell and where the Great Fox landed.

"_I-a better help who is attacked there. Maybe he can help me!" _thought Luigi.

After a while running he came there, but he was too late, only the arwing was still there. The Great Fox was gone. Suddenly he noticed something else: a subspace bomb and 2 R.O.B's!

"O crap, not again!" complained Luigi, before he went running again, but still on the same way, running past the bomb. He had 5 minutes left.

When Luigi got out, he saw the Great Fox flying away and the forest now completely sucked up.

* * *

Why weren't Leon and Pigma after a smasher? Why are here the next 2 non-smashers after the previous 2? You'll see next time!

Yes I know, this was very short, there will be much longer chapters later!

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad.**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede/ Ness/ Wario, Yoshi/ Krystal.**

**Villains:**

**Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Porky.**

Please R&R!


	13. An unlikely trio! No, not THAT trio!

Thanks for the reviews!

No non-smashers this time!

* * *

**We saw Ness walking in Peach's castle, he's searching for somebody to help him defeat subspace again.**

"I wonder where princess Peach, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are. I heard they usually are here, unless Peach is kidnapped by Bowser." thought Ness chuckling the last part.

He heard there are always Toad's in here, but he can't find a single one to help him find his friends. He became best friends with Luigi since they were kidnapped by King Dedede and then had to save the others together. After a while he realised King Dedede saved them in fact. Otherwise there was no hope for them and the other smashers. At this moment he already searched trough half of the castle, only not the basement yet. Now he was heading to there, when he arrived there and looked around, he still didn't find someone. He became very mad at this.

"When will I finally find someone to help me!" panicked Ness falling on the ground.

"Umm, hello?" said a voice.

"Who's there?!" shouted Ness surprised looking at every side.

"Me." said the voice again, and the person came out of the shadows. It was princess Peach.

"Princess! Finally I found someone!" shouted Ness relieved.

"If I can ask you, what are you doing here?" asked Peach.

"I'm sorry princess, the subspace is back and it attacked Onett, I wanted to search for someone to help me! I'm very sorry I came in your castle without you knowing!" explained Ness very fast sorry of himself, still on the ground. (He's talking like this, because Peach is a princess.)

"You don't have to be sorry Ness!" responded Peach.

She walked close to Ness and helped him to get up.

"Now that's better, and you don't have to call me princess, you can call me Peach." told Peach giggling.

"Thanks Peach."

"No need to thank me. I was attacked too by subspace." Peach explained everything that happened to Mario and what they did since the stadium. About Bowser being kidnapped, about finding Diddy Kong, about what happened to Donkey Kong, about when the 4 of them went searching in groups of 2, about finding Sonic, about fighting the dark versions of a few smashers and about Mario being kidnapped.

"And after Mario was taken, I and Sonic went running. I could sit on his back. It was like riding Yoshi." she giggled the last part, "I suddenly realised about Yoshi, that he could help. He's usually here, so I thought he would be here somewhere, and then I found you here. Sonic is waiting outside." explained Peach

"Wow, but I was searching here for someone to help, and I thought there would be some Toad's here to help me search for you guys, but I couldn't find a single Toad!" told Ness.

"They're with Sonic, asking him things." said Peach.

"Then, how does it come I didn't saw them?" asked Ness.

"We took the backdoor."

**Now we saw Sonic with 15 Toads or something like that at the backdoor.**

"And I'm really fast, you know! Look at this!" said Sonic running away very fast out of sight and then he returned in 5 seconds.

"Wow!" all Toads shouted combined.

**The scene changed back to Ness and Peach.**

"That explains everyting." chuckled Ness.

Then someone came from the shadows laughing villainous.

"Who's there?!" shouted Ness, "Sonic, is that you?".

"No." said a voice. The person came from the shadows. It was Porky.

"You!" shouted Ness.

"Yes, it's me." smirked Porky.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ness.

"I'm here to bring you to my boss. In fact, I didn't expect to someone else to be here" he looked at Peach", but then I'll get a bigger reward if I bring you too lady." explained Porky.

Ness was already running to Porky and used PK Fire as it got him.

"Grrrr!!!" said Porky.

He used the 2 big arms out of his spider mecha and grabbed both of them. Then he threw them back to the ground (It's still in the basement BTW). It got them hard, but they still had a lot of energy. Peach used Vegetable and threw it at Porky... It didn't had effect.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Porky.

One arm dissapeared again and the other let a bomb appear and threw it to Peach, she flew against the wall, but she was strong and didn't turn into a trophy. Ness used PK Thunder as Porky was blowed against the wall too. Peach dodged it just in time.

"Is he defeated?" asked Peach to Ness. Both were coming closer to Porky.

"I don't know." answered Ness.

They came very close and when they both wanted to deal the last hit, but Porky did something. He let a missile come out of the arm and it blew Peach in another wall. This time she turned into a trophy. Ness could dodge it.

"Hehehe." smirked Porky letting the arm grab Peach's trophy.

"Oh, no you won't!" shouted Ness.

He used PK Flash on Porky and this time he blew into the air, while he flew away he let the trophy fall and it fell in to Ness's hands, Porky now was gone. Ness put Peach down and touched the base. She turned back to herself.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Peach waking up.

"Porky let a missile hit you and you turned into a trophy." explained Ness.

"Thanks for saving me." thanked Peach.

"No problem." laughed Ness.

Suddenly they heard a bomb.

"O crap." said Peach.

They went running as fast as they could to Sonic, both jumped on his back together with the Toads(it was very painful for Sonic and don't ask me how everybody could sit on his back), as they went running very fast. When the bomb exploded they went off Sonic's back and then Sonic, Peach and Ness went away together (without sitting on his back). The Toads returned to close to the castle for some reason and Peach explained what happened to Sonic.

**Meanwhile in subspace.**

"I'm sorry boss, please give me another chance!" begged Porky in the big room to the boss, while the other villains were looking at it. Some were chuckling. Others were laughing and the others... were laughing or chuckling inside their head.

"Hmph, I'll give you one more chance, because you were alone against 2, and you didn't know it would happen." said the boss.

"Thanks, boss!" shouted Porky thanking him.

* * *

Will Sonic hurt his back even more next time? How come 15 Toads, Peach and Ness could get on his back?! You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad.**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic, Ness/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede/ Wario, Yoshi/ Krystal.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar.**

Please R&R!


	14. Climbing one heck of a tree!

Thanks for the reviews!

I already told it in my profile, but I'm also putting it here: I can't update much for 9 months. I now have a brace and spit escapes from my mouth all the time, so I need a towel always. I can't update then, because that's very difficult to type. I only have one hand then to use! I have to wear it when I come back from school 15.25 PM or 16.10 PM ( depends on 8th lesson or not) till 6.45 AM, 7 AM, 7.45 AM or 7.55 AM (depends on when I have to get up), I have to leave for school at 8 AM or 8.55 AM and I have to get ready first. That means I have 15 minutes a day maximum. In the weeked I have to wear it all day, so I can't do it then. I can't update on school, because we can't bring laptops. I'm sorry.

I want to say this public: Of the arwings, I thought it was written like Airwings, because most stories I saw said Airwings (I don't remember what stories). And I DO research. Maybe I just saw it wrong. I'll change right after this chapter that chapter to correct my error. I'm sorry. BTW, when somebody else finds an error in one of the chapters, then tell it to me and I'll fix it.

What I'm now going to say is an answer to 2 PM's I got. At the end of the story the villains and smashers + non-smashers will have epic fights. The kidnapped smashers and non-smashers will be saved right before that. We'll not see them again before then. Don't worry they will have an important role then (not all of them).

Before somebody asks this, I'm going to say it now. I'm planning to do more chapters then Subspace Emissary had as levels. Maybe a lot more, but I don't know for sure.

Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**We saw Yoshi with Wario (still a trophy) on his back running through a field (not the same where Sonic, Mario and Peach were).**

Suddenly Yoshi saw a big tree. It was bigger then any other tree.

"Wow! That's big!" shouted Yoshi looking how big it was.

Somewhere at the top of the tree he saw an apple. When Yoshi saw it, his stomach growled.

"_No way, I'm going up there for a single apple!_" thought Yoshi crossing his arms, closing his eyes and turning his head to the left.

His stomach growled harder.

"_Well, I think I have no choice._" he thought as he opened his eyes again and looked above.

With that, he began juming from branch to branch to get at the top of the tree. When he was a few branches away from the apple, his stomach growled even harder. He looked down then and he was very, very high.

"Aaaaah!!!!" screamed Yoshi, "That's very high!"

Then he looked away and thought: "_Don't look down, don't look down!_"

When he calmed down he looked to where the apple was.

"_Now all I've got to do is jump to there!_" he thought.

He jumped as high as he could, but it was too high.

"Damn it!" cursed Yoshi as he looked around and there was no branch anymore to help him get up there.

His stomach growled again.

"Well, I think I'll need his help." said Yoshi looking to the Wario trophy on his back.

Yoshi turned Wario back to normal by touching his base.

"Ugh, my head, what happened?!" shouted Wario waking up.

He then saw Yoshi.

"Aaaaahh!!!!!!" screamed Wario like a little girl.

After 10 seconds screaming and a few growls of Yoshi's stomach, Wario calmed down and realised who was standing there.

"Yoshi, what the heck are you doing here?!" cursed Wario.

"I saved your live from Dark Pokémon Trainer and Dark Pikachu." explained Yoshi.

"O yes, I remember..." he looked around (not down), "Where am I?"

Yoshi pointed to the ground as Wario looked down.

"Aaaaahh!!!!!!" screamed Wario like a little girl again.

After another 10 seconds of screaming and growls of Yoshi's stomach, Wario calmed down again.

"Why the heck are we here?" cursed Wario.

"Well, I was hungry and wanted to eat. I tried to jump to that apple over there," explained Yoshi pointing to the apple, "but it's to far, so I need you to go on my back and jump to the apple and get it so we can eat. (Wario wasn't on Yoshi's back anymore)"

"And why would I do that?" asked Wario crossing his arms.

At that moment his stomach growled.

"Umm, because you're hungry too?" chuckled Yoshi.

"Grrr, alright, I'll help you only this time, because I'm hungry too!" shouted Wario giving up.

Wario jumped on Yoshi's back (Yoshi: "Ouch!"), then jumped to the apple, grabbed it as he fell down again on Yoshi's back (Yoshi: "Ouch!"). Wario went off Yoshi's back and shared the apple with Yoshi.

After eating, Wario said: "Ok, I'm out of here!"

He looked down and you guess what came next.

After another 10 seconds screaming (no stomach growling), Yoshi said: "Jump on my back! I'll get you down there!"

Wario listened to Yoshi and jumped on his back. After a lot of jumps (and a lot of screams), they were at the ground.

"Ok, now I'm going somewhere else!" shouted Wario as he left.

"Wait!" said Yoshi after Wario, "Subspace is back, so you can use help and I can use help too."

Wario responded with a: "Hmmm....."

After a lot of Hmm's Wario agreed. He jumped on his bike as he took off.

"Wait for me!" said Yoshi.

Yoshi used Egg Roll to go after Wario.

After a while out of the bushes behind them, came a young koopa.

He's the youngest son of Bowser. He's the perfect son for Bowser. He's weaponed with a Magic Paintbrush.

* * *

**_Bowser Jr._**

* * *

Bowser Jr. silently followed them, while he thought: "_I thought that the boss said I only had to get rid of that Yoshi and not of something gross like that_!"

At that moment Wario let a fart.

"_That's what I mean._"

Not long after that, Yoshi asked to Wario still inside his egg rolling next to Wario who was riding his bike: "Don't you have the feeling we're being watched?"

"Nope!" responded Wario simply.

"Well, I do..." Yoshi said to himself.

It was proved to be right, because Bowser Jr. went in his shell and attacked them. Wario fell off his bike and Yoshi just tripped and his egg dissapeared.

"Bowser Jr!" called Yoshi.

"What? Has Bowser become a child?! Now I can taunt him! Ha, Bowser you're small! You're small!" taunted Wario.

"In fact Wario, he's one of Bowser's childs." pointed Yoshi out.

"Goddamnit!" cursed Wario.

Wario was quiet for a moment, but then he got an idea: "Well, I can still taunt this kid, you're small! You're small!"

Then he realised something: "How do you know him in fact?"

"Well, I don't know him, but Mario told me a lot about him, he once went to Isle Defino and there Bowser J-" Yoshi was interrupted

"Let's just beat the crap out of him!" said Wario

Yoshi nodded as he used Egg Throw at Bowser Jr. and it got him, Bowser Jr, wasn't defeated yet and used his Magic Paintbrush (from Super Mario Sunshine) to paint on the ground, it was a red 'M', when Wario tried to attack him with Chomp. Wario was teleported to somewhere.

"Wario!" called Yoshi as he then turned to Bowser Jr, "What did you do to him?!"

"He's now wandering somewhere in subspace." smirked Bowser Jr.

"Bring him back!" commanded Yoshi.

"No, I won't." answered Bowser Jr.

He painted another 'M' under his feet and before he dissapeared he said: "I won't try to catch me, there's a whole army waiting behind this!".

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!" shouted Yoshi, when Bowser Jr. dissapeared.

He noticed a bomb not far from there, so he decided to get out of there as fast as he could using Egg Roll. Yoshi thought: "_I'll save you Wario, I promise._"

* * *

Is Wario captured or not? Can he save the world (Just joking :P)? You'll see next time!

Of Wario screaming like a girl: I know he wouldn't do that, but to bring fun in the chapter I let him say that.

I know, it was not a big fight, Bowser Jr. will have a big fight later.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad.**

**Dissapeared smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic, Ness/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede/Yoshi/ Krystal.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Bowser Jr.**

Please R&R!


	15. The Ike Climbers!

Thanks for the reviews!

I'm sorry it's already a while ago I updated. It still was earlier then I thought it would be. For the details, look at my profile.

This chapter includes a new villain BTW, but will dissapear at the end. XD

In fact it's a common enemy and there are a lot of them normally, but this one is stronger... I told too much.

Let's just get on with the story, shall we? XD

* * *

**We saw a big Icicle Mountain (the same from the stage in Melee)**

The camara zoomed in and we saw 2 kids climbing the mountain.

They're brother and sister. They're almost never going somewhere without the other one. The male one is very stupid and wears a purple parka, while the female one is very smart and wears a pink parka.

* * *

**_Ice Climbers_**

* * *

They were halfway, just climbing it for fun, but they didn't knew they were being watched by the boss in subspace. Popo looked very bored while juming together with his sister. Strange was, Nana was jumping in front of Popo and not behind him.

"Hey Nana?" asked Popo.

"Yes, bro?" responded Nana not looking behind, so she wouldn't trip.

"I'm bored, wanna play a game?" he asked excited.

"It depends on what kind of game it is." said Nana still not looking behind.

"Well, ummm, I see what you don't see?" answered Popo.

"Ugh, there's like nothing to see." she pointed out.

"There is enough to see!" complained Popo.

"Like what?" asked Nana.

"Umm, the mountain, the sky and the clouds?" suggested Popo.

"Give up bro, there's not a lot to see here, and BTW, we're almost at the top!" said Nana looking at the top getting excited.

A few more jumps later, they were there.

"O yeah we made it!" shouted Popo.

There was an echo. Then Nana slapped Popo on the head.

"You're really stupid. We climb mountains like this one so much without difficult. And in the Melee tournament, we had to climb this mountain so much. It still was strange we never got to the top. And in the Brawl tournament we got to the top so much! Still, we didn't climb it then, that was strange." she explained wondering some parts.

Before Popo could react, they heard something or someone coming close to them.

"Umm, where is that sound coming from?" asked Nana slightly scared.

"I don't know, but we better watch out." said Popo holding his hammer tighter.

Suddenly a creature jumped on the top. The Ice Climbers weren't looking at that side.

"Umm, did you hear what I hear?" asked Nana even more scared.

"I think so." answered Popo becoming scared too.

They looked behind them holding eachother very tightly and they found... a Topi.

"Were we so scared for just a Topi?" asked Popo chuckling.

"It looks like that." said Nana also chuckling.

"Meh, let's KO it." said Popo walking to it.

He was preparing to KO it, but suddenly there came a few Shadow Bugs out of nowhere and got the Topi. It began to grow, till it was around Bowser's size. He now also had a purple aura.

"What?! How is this possible?!" shouted both the climbers surprised.

Dark Topi roared at that moment.

"Ok, this is the plan," said Nana becoming calmer looking down thinking, "we'll beat the crap out of it, then we'll go search for the other smashers and beat subspace. Do you agree bro?"

She looked up and she didn't found Popo.

"Umm, Popo?" asked Nana looking around.

She found her brother already slamming the creature.

"_Ugh, men, they're so stupid._" she thought rolling his eyes before joining her brother hitting Dark Topi.

Dark Topi didn't do a thing, but it looked like he didn't got any damage.

"How is this possible! He isn't getting any damage!" shouted Nana dodging the Dark Topi who suddenly began running to her.

"I don't know, sis." said Popo also dodging the Dark topi.

"Let's try to find a weak spot." suggested Nana.

"Good idea." answered Popo.

He ran and tried to hit him, but Dark Topi just dodged. Dark Topi was at the edge of the top at that moment, what caused Popo to fall down the mountain.

"Popo!" called Nana trying to save him, but it was too late.

Dark Topi roared and jumped off the mountain after Popo.

"No, I was too late." she said quietly letting a tear escape.

**Meanwhile in subspace.**

The boss was watching in his globe what was happening.

"_It was a good idea, to use Shadow Bugs on a non-smasher. They don't have the weak spot._" thought the boss smirking.

**Some minutes later at the foot of the mountain.**

Popo fell down on the ground and changed into a trophy. Right after him Dark Topi landed. Dark Topi took the trophy and tried to get away, but he was stopped by a guy with a sword blocking his way.

He has a sword named Ragnell. He's the leader of "The Greil Mercenaries" after his father got killed.

* * *

**_Ike_**

* * *

He was on his way to Marth's castle to meet a friend of Marth and Marth himself, but then he noticed Popo falling down. He remembered him from the Brawl tournament. When he saw the purple aura around the Topi, he thought of the subspace immediately and didn't think a moment and blocked Dark Topi's way.

"Let him go!" menaced Ike.

Dark Topi only roared at this.

"Fine then." said Ike.

He began running to Dark Topi as he tried to hit Dark Topi, but it just dodged. Ike ran to it again, but now Dark Topi got a Freezie from the ground (special ability as Dark Topi) and threw it at Ike. It froze him for a few seconds as Dark Topi took his chance and attacked him with his fists. When the ice melted, Ike felt the pain, but didn't give up. He used Quik Draw and got Dark Topi. It almost fell down, but then it found it's balance again. It roared in pain.

"Ugh, he's still not defeated." panted Ike.

Now he used Aether to get it up in the air. Then he jumped and just hit him with Ragnell again. When it landed on the ground very hard, Ike decided to finish it. He was going to use a fully loaded Eruption. Just when it was going to hit Dark Topi, it rolled out of the way. What caused Ragnell to hit the ground hard.

"Grrr..." panted Ike even harder.

Ike tried to get his sword from the ground, but it didn't work, it was stuck because Ike slammed it very hard.

"_This is not good_..." he thought.

Dark Topi roared and ran to Ike slamming him very hard... Ike was defeated. He changed into a trophy like Popo. Dark Topi was also almost defeated at that moment. If it had another hit, it would be defeated. Dark Topi took both Ike's trophy and Popo's trophy with him and walked away.

What he didn't know, was that Nana was watching him a few platforms higher still on the mountain. She got there a few seconds ago and saw Ike being changed into a trophy like her brother.

"_Ok, I'm very scared, but Ike tried to save my brother. I love my brother. For Popo I'm going to save both of them. Hmm, how will I save them? A big hit on his head? Yes, that will work._" thought Nana.

She ran to where Dark Topi was going, still on the same platform and then she jumped down, with her hammer below her, so it would hit Dark Topi on the head and it worked.

Dark Topi fell down and the Shadow Bugs went away. Only a defeated Topi was still there. She walked to where the trophies were. Ike's trophy was left of the Topi and Popo's trophy was on the right side. Nana first went to her brothers trophy and touched his base. Then she did the same with Ike's trophy.

"Ugh, my head... What happened?" asked Popo looking up to his sister.

"Well, you fell down the mountain and changed into a trophy. Ike," she pointed to Ike as Popo also looked at Ike who was just waking up, "came and tried to rescue you, but he failed. Then I slammed my hammer on Dark Topi's head and he was defeated." she explained.

"O yes, now I remember."

Ike got up at that moment and he said: "Thanks for saving me Nana."

"It's alright." she answered with a smile.

"Well, now I have to go. I'm going to meet Marth and a friend of him. I better tell Marth about the fact that subspace is back. We're going to need his help." explained Ike.

He walked the opposite way Dark Topi was going, but Nana stopped him: "Please, can we come with you? It's to dangerous if you or we are alone."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." Ike smiled.

Then Popo, Nana and Ike walked away together. On their way to Marth.

We saw them from behind already a far distance away as the screen was turning black.

"I got it!" exclaimed Popo making the screen turn back.

It surprised both Ike and Nana.

"What?!" shouted both Ike and Nana mad on Popo.

"A name for us 3 together: "The Ike Climbers"!" explained Popo shouting the last part.

Nana looked emotionless to him and slapped him on the head again: "Idiot..."

Ike began laughing at this as now they began to talk to each other.

* * *

Will the Ice Climbers and Ike find Marth's castle? Who's Marth's friend? Will we see more Dark non-smashers who are common enemies? You'll see next time!

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and Non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic, Ness/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede/Yoshi/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar.**

Please R&R!


	16. Wolf gets his chance to beat his rival!

Thanks for the reviews, people!

From now, I'm going to do it like this. If I get a review for let's say chapter 3 from somebody named JackJack (just for example) and not for chapter 1 or 2. I'm going to read JackJack's latest **Super Smash Bros**. story and review chapter **3**. Not chapter 1 or 2. Not a chapter 4, 5, 6, 7,… If somebody reviews ALL my chapters, I'm going to read all his/her latest Super Smash Bros. story and review all his chapters. There's one rule: The last chapter of that story has to be posted max. 1 month ago. This is to get more reviews. In exchange I give you reviews. That's fair. I'm going to begin reading my reviewers their stories soon (If I didn't already). Expect to my review to be max. 1 week later (if it's little, if it's big, it can take while).

Maybe you already noticed it: I changed all the names of all the chapters!

Before I begin at a new chapter, I'm changing all my mistakes in my previous chapters, so it can be better.

O yes, people taken over by Shadow Bugs know everything the real one knows, but in a bad way, in this story. Also, thoughts are now in Italics.

Now on with the story! It's time for Star Wolf's leader: Wolf O'Donnel to appear!

Enjoy!

* * *

**We see a Wolfen flying through the sky.**

Inside it, we find somebody.

He's the leader of Star Wolf and is the enemy of Fox. He's hired by Andross to take down Star Fox.

* * *

_**Wolf O'Donnell (from now on Wolf)**_

* * *

"_It's so boring here…_" thought Wolf, "_Where_ _are Fox and that damn bird brain_!"

Wolf was already searching them for hours, so he wouldn't be bored. Another hour later, he spotted someone on the ground.

King Dedede.

King Dedede was riding a car (the one that first was used by Wario in Subspace Emissary). He looked like he was in a hurry and was going very fast. Wolf saw him and smirked: "Hehe, maybe Dedenguin –like I always call him- knows a place where I can find some action, or maybe he knows where Star Fox is. BTW, where are Leon and Pigma in hells name?!"

Wolf flew ahead, till he didn't saw King Dedede anymore behind him. Then he landed his Wolfen and blocked the way, so King Dedede would have to stop for him. Not a minute later, he spotted something. Small, glowing, violet spheres were falling from the sky in front of Wolf. He looked up, surprised to see the Great Fox flying there. The small, glowing, violet spheres (known as Shadow Bugs to almost everybody, not Wolf) came out of the Great Fox, saw Wolf.

"What's this?" wondered Wolf, "Since when does Star Fox have these things on the Great Fox?"

When the Shadow Bugs stopped falling, Wolf walked closer to it, to investigate. When he bended over, the Shadow Bugs moved. They moved fast around each other and became one big figure, a figure Wolf know too well: Fox. Actually Dark Fox, unknown to Wolf.

"_Hehe_," thought Wolf, "_maybe finally some action. I'll do like I wasn't searching for him, just for pleasure now. And why is he purple_?"

"O great," said Wolf sarcastic, "what do you want Fox?"

"I want my revenge…" said Dark Fox darkly.

"Yeah right…" answered Wolf, "BTW, why are you so purple?"

"None of your business!" shouted Dark Fox.

"_Wow, it looks like he's not in a good mood today_." thought Wolf surprised, then he asked, "Are you here for a rematch or something?"

"Yes…" answered Dark Fox darkly again.

Before Wolf could say another thing Dark Fox attacked with Dark Blaster (the shot is now purple, not red) and Wolf was caught off guard. It got him in his left shoulder.

"_Why is he purple? What's wrong with Fox? Now I'll show him all I got!_" thought Wolf.

Wolf ran to Dark Fox and kicked him in his stomach. Does this sound familiar? Yes, it is. Look back at chapter 7. ;)

**The boss of subspace is looking in his globe.**

"_Hehehe, it's good it works to only use a little bit of Shadow Bugs, so they don't have the weak spot and still are pretty strong._" thought the boss still in the shadows.

**In the meantime it looked like Dark Fox didn't feel any pain from the kick.**

Dark Fox used Dark Fox Illusion on Wolf, but Wolf recovered good and used Booster and kicked him even harder, again in the stomach, because he thought it would hurt more there. It still looked like Dark Fox didn't feel any pain and this time he punched Wolf and then did a combo of kicks. Wolf felt a lot of pain and fell down, but didn't give up and he thought: "_What the heck?! It looks like he's a lot of stronger._"

Wolf stood up and he saw that Dark Fox was going to use his blaster again. He knew what to do. When Dark Fox used Dark Blaster, Wolf used his Reflector and because of that, Dark Fox got hit himself. This fortunately seemed to hurt him. Dark Fox responded with using Dark Fox Illusion. This time Wolf flew in to the air and landed very hard on the ground. He got up with difficulty. He thought: "_He's strong, but no way, I'm losing to him._"

Wolf used his claws to hit Dark Fox in the face. This hurt Dark Fox very bad. Wolf tried to hit Dark Fox again, but this time Dark Fox responded with using Dark Fire Fox. Wolf fell on his back. He couldn't get up, so he decided to hit Dark Fox from there. When Dark Fox was close and was going to give the last blow, Wolf used his Blaster to keep Dark Fox away from him. Dark Fox was strong and could just walk through it. Dark Fox decided to do a last Dark Fox Illusion to finish it. When he got Wolf, everything went black for Wolf. He changed into a trophy.

**A few minutes ago, with King Dedede.**

When the Wolfen flew over him, high in the sky, King Dedede saw and recognized it. He thought: "_Isn't that the ship from Wolf, from the Brawl tournament when he appears on a stage? I better go look, maybe subspace is attacking Wolf._"

King Dedede rode till he was where Wolf was fighting Dark Fox. He was just in time to see Wolf being changed into a trophy.

"_No_!" thought King Dedede, "_Subspace already got him._" King Dedede looked at Dark Fox, "_It looks like Fox is already captured._"

King Dedede ran to Dark Fox.

"Hey, look over here!" King Dedede shouted to Dark Fox who stood with his back to him.

Dark Fox turned around and saw King Dedede. He had the same memories from the real Fox, so he knew who King Dedede was.

"Hehe, so you're here too…" said Dark Fox darkly.

"Let Wolf go!" responded King Dedede.

"Never… I'm taking him to my boss… BTW, my ride is already here…" said Dark Fox darkly.

The Great Fox landed behind Dark Fox, so he could escape with Wolf's trophy. The door went open and Dark Fox was walking to it, but King Dedede didn't let him escape and used a fully loaded Jet Hammer on Dark Fox as he flew into the ship when the door just closed. Fortunately Dark Fox let the Wolf trophy fall outside the ship. King Dedede took the trophy and he put it in at the back of his car. He sat down and rode away. Behind him, 2 R.O.B's put a Subspace Bomb there and then the Great Fox flew into the sky.

When King Dedede was out of the Subspace Bomb's range, he stopped. He took the trophy and put it down. He touched the base and Wolf woke up. When Wolf saw King Dedede, he shouted: "What are you doing here?!"

"I saved your live from subspace!" shouted King Dedede back.

"What in heck's name is subspace?" asked Wolf.

"_O yes, you wasn't there_." thought King Dedede.

After King Dedede did a full explanation of subspace, Wolf asked: "So, that wasn't Fox?"

"No, Fox was probably kidnapped by subspace and they made a bad copy of him with Shadow Bugs." explained King Dedede.

"Now, I understand." said Wolf, "So what now?"

"I know you probably don't want to do this, but we have to save the smashers who were taken by subspace. Also Fox." explained Dedede.

"No way, I'm saving Fox! Or that bird brain if he's there too!" complained Wolf.

"If you don't, you can never beat him yourself." pointed King Dedede out.

"_Grrr, he's right…_" thought Wolf.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right Dedenguin." said Wolf annoyed.

"Stop calling me like that!" shouted Dedeng- I mean King Dedede.

"Ok, ok…" said Wolf with a small smile, "Where are we going now?"

"First, I have to get something from my castle." said King Dedede.

So they left, on their way to King Dedede's castle… while they're annoying each other.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Will Dedenguin (King Dedede: Grrr…) and Wolf become friends (Wolf and King Dedede: No way!)? Or will they annoy each other even more (Wolf and King Dedede: Yes!)? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and Non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic, Ness/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede, Wolf/Yoshi/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar.**

Please R&R!


	17. Alarm: Ridley spotted!

Thanks for the reviews!

Ok, first of all: I'm so, so sorry, that I'm late with this new chapter!

I haven't put a new chapter for 3 months!

This is for a few reasons:

- I have rewritten ALL the chapters. As you can see, there's now an introduction to every character. Also I changed some things: a lot of times saying: "said". It's changed now.

- For 2 weeks, my computer was broken.

- I had lost my inspiration...

- I took a writer vacation... hehe.

Well, that's it.

Now, I'm back and bigger then ever! Just kidding.

Let's just begin, this is a very important part for the coming chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Somewhere on an open field...**

We found somebody walking.

She's a bounty hunter who lost her parents at the age of 3. She has a "Power Suit" built by the ones she was raised after her parents died.

* * *

**_Samus Aran (from now on, just Samus)_**

* * *

She had her Power Suit on and was there, just walking, but was prepared if something happened.

And like she asked for it... She spotted something in the air.

He's a high ranked Space Pirate and is considered similar to a skeletal pterodactyl with lifeless, cold eyes.

* * *

**_Ridley_**

* * *

"Ridley..." she whispered surprised.

Ridley came very fast to her wanting to slam his tail into Samus. Samus dodged just in time. She used a fully loaded Charge Shot on him, but it only flinched him for a moment. Ridley now fired a giant fire ball that got her. Samus almost fell unconsious, but she could stand up with a lot of difficult.

"_No, I won't lose..._" thought Samus.

She used Missile that blew Ridley on the ground. Ridley roared and now was very angry. He came flying very fast into her, but Samus managed to jump up and jump on Ridley. Ridley didn't notice it. She walked to his head and was going to give a big punch to it. She managed to do it as Ridley was surprised and fell down while Samus did the same.

Both were down and had difficult to get up. Ridley suddenly thought of a plan. He fired his fireball while he still was on the ground. This got Samus off guard as she now was blasted away and changed into a trophy.

Ridley stood up and flew to where Samus' trophy was. He grabbed it and flew away into the sky.

**30 minutes later.**

Ridley arrived to some kind of base. There was a gate guared by 2 Giant R.O.B Launchers. Ridley gave the trophy to them as one of them went inside with it.

There was someone watching them in his car hided behind some bushes. He thought: "_Is that... Samus?_"

The person smiled: "_Now I can prove myself to her."_

He stepped out of his car and went inside in the backdoor.

**Inside the base.**

The R.O.B arrived at 2 cages, but just focused on one of them. He put the trophy inside it and touched her base, it also locked the cage.

When the R.O.B. left she woke up.

"Ugh, my head, what happened? Where am I?" asked Samus.

When she looked up, she remembered it.

She looked at the right of her and somebody was in the other cage. He was awake and living, also was looking at her and smiling, because he remembered who she was. The same way around.

He's the "son" of legendary soldier Big Boss. He has "brothers" named Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. He has an IQ of 180 and fluent in 6 languages.

* * *

**_Solid Snake (from now on, just Snake)_**

* * *

Snake loves Samus, but she doesn't know that. C. Falcon and Snake both love her and so are enemies.

Samus was surprised and said: "Snake, are you captured too?"

"Yep..." he said very cool.

Suddenly she began to feel pain and before she knew, her Power Suit fell off.

"Are you ok?" asked Snake looking at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Ridley damaged my suit what caused it to fall off." explained Samus.

"Oh..." said Snake.

"BTW, Snake, how were you captured?" asked Samus.

"Also by that Ridley." answered Snake.

"Do you have a plan to escape?" asked Samus.

"Yes, I do. I was waiting because I saw a 2nd cage and thought someone else was going to be brought here and I was right." explained Snake.

"What is your plan to escape?" asked Samus.

"Well, I'm glad they didn't take away my weapons, because: I saw the cage is pretty weak. It can break with a few rockets. You can do the same." he explained as he showed his rocket launcher and pointed to Samus arm, "When we're out of our cages we need to find one Giant R.O.B Launcher. He's the one who locked both of our cages. He has a key to get out of this place. We will need it. I also heard there was some kind of doctor here making special pills for them to make their health full again. We better stop him from making those to make it easier for us and the others to stop subspace. Then we better escape." finished Snake.

"Good plan, let's go." said Samus.

Both stood up to fire their missiles. After a few times shooting, their cages broke.

After that, they went outside the room. Snake hided behind the wall with Samus following. They looked up ahead and it was a very big room. A lot of R.O.B's were going from one side to another and from another to one side. They were very busy. After a while no R.O.B's came anymore.

They thought it was safe, so they wanted to go inside a door where serveral R.O.B's went through. Just when both of them wanted to enter it, the door slammed open against them into the wall. They pushed the door away and saw some guy standing there. The same who went inside in the backdoor.

He's both a racer and a bounty hunter. He's also called (by the girls) a pervert. BTW, sometimes he can be really stupid. Only Popo is more stupid.

* * *

**_C. Falcon_**

* * *

Snake and Samus were surprised to see him there.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" shouted Snake.

C. Falcon turned around and saw Snake and Samus.

"Snake?! Hey Samus!" shouted C. Falcon and waving with the last part.

C. Falcon and Snake now stood face to face with flames in their eyes.

"Guys! It's no time for fighting with each other! We've got to find a key, find that key and get out of here!" said Samus.

"Umm, the backdoor is open." pointed C. Falcon out, "I went inside there."

Samus smiled: "That's good, now we only have to find that doctor."

"What doctor?" asked C. Falcon confused.

Samus explained it.

"Oh, ok." said Falcon.

So they left through the door. After a few more doors and more hiding they arrived in one room.

They saw a doctor standing there together with Ridley.

Falcon and Samus' eyes widened because they remembered who the doctor was.

They whispered: "That's! That's-"

It's a doctor who only was in the Melee tournament. He fights viruses with his assistent Nurse Peach. He's Mario's alter-ego.

* * *

**_Dr. Mario_**

* * *

"Dr. Mario?!" finished C. Falcon and Samus whispering surprised.

"..." was Snake's answer, "What is Mario doing in a doctor suit?"

"This was a smasher in Melee that went away after that and it isn't Mario." explained Samus.

While C. Falcon and Samus were still hided and watching Ridley and Dr. Mario, Snake went inside his box.

He called Colonel Roy Campbell with his codec (It's in italics).

_"Colonel, why is Mario in a doctor suit? I thought he was a plumber." asked Snake._

_"That isn't Mario, that's Dr. Mario." explained Colonel_

_"..."_

_"It's not the Mario you know. This one appeared for the first time in 1990 for the NES/Game Boy game "Dr. Mario". He also appeared in the previous smash tournament as a fighter."_

_"So, he doesn't have the same memory as Mario, but actually he is Mario."_

_"Yes, indeed."_

_"..."_

_"Do you want to know something else?"_

_"Well, can you give me more information about that Ridley. He captured me, but I don't know who it is."_

_"Ridley? You better contact Otacon about this. I don't know much about Ridley, except the fact that it's a big enemy of Samus."_

Snake exited the confersation and now called Otacon.

_"Otacon, can you give me information about this Ridley?" asked Snake_

_"How about a greeting?! Never mind..." shouted Otacon_

_"Wow, it looks like you're not in a good mood today."_

_"You woke me up with this call... Don't you know how late it is?!"_

_"No, I don't. You see, I'm locked this base and there's this Ridley, that I need information about."_

_"Ok... Well, Ridley is Samus' biggest enemy, because he lead an attack that killed her parents."_

_"Wow, I didn't know that... With what does he attack?"_

_"Well, he can shoot fireballs, slam his tail and fly against you very hard in a lot of ways."_

_"Thanks, you can go back to sleep."_

_"Thanks..."_

Snake closed his codec and went out of his box where Samus and Falcon were watching him.

"What took you so long?" asked Falcon.

"I asked information about those 2." explained Snake.

"Ok, but now we better free Mario." said Samus.

"Ok." said both men.

Ridley was about to leave the room, but then the 3 went inside. C. Falcon stood ready with his 'Falcon Punch' fist, Samus holded her Arm Cannon in front of her and Snake holded his Launcher for rockets.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? My 2 prisoners escaped and they brought someone else with them." smirked Ridley.

"Samus, Falcon?! Is that you?!" shouted Dr. Mario surprised.

"Shut up!" shouted Ridley turning around.

After he shouted that, he wanted to turn around to the 3, but they were already running to him. Falcon ran to Ridley and gave a Falcon Punch while Samus shot a charged Charge Shot and Snake used Remote Missile.

Falcon Punch blasted Ridley right into the wall. Ridley inmediately flew up to dodge Charge Shot, but Snake hitted him with Remote Missile, because he can change direction. The Remote Missile shot Ridley back to the ground.

As the 3 heroes were coming closer Ridley shot a fireball that blasted all of them out of the room.

Ridley smirked as he went to the exit of the door.

"You, stay here till I'm back!" snapped Ridley to Dr. Mario as he went out of the room and locked the door.

He looked to his left and saw Falcon running around a corner. Ridley smirked as he went after him, but he didn't know that on his right Snake and Samus were hidden.

When Ridley also was around the corner Snake and Samus tried to open the door.

"It's locked." said Samus.

"Here, let me try." said Snake.

He planted a C4 on the door and pressed the button to activate it as he said: "Now!"

The door blasted open as they went inside. Dr. Mario was sitting on a chair.

When they came inside, Dr. Mario stood up: "Did you beat Ridley?"

"No, C. Falcon is doing that right now, while we're saving you." explained Snake.

"Good and please come here for a moment." said Dr. Mario.

They did as he asked.

"You look tired, aren't you?" asked Dr. Mario smiling.

"I am, it was a long day for me already." said Samus laughing.

"Me too, it was so boring in that cage, I became tired of it." said Snake.

"Here, try these." said Dr. Mario showing 2 pills.

"Umm, we're not sick, we're tired." pointed Snake out.

"I know, but these pills aren't normal pills. They give you full health back and makes sure you're not tired anymore. It also makes you a little faster and stronger. I had to make these for Ridley, but I was waiting till somebody saved me to give the pills to them. BTW, I have enough for all the fighters." explained Dr. Mario smiling.

"Let me try one, please." said Samus.

Dr. Mario gave one to her and one to Snake.

"It worked, I feel a lot better!" said Samus.

"Me too." said Snake.

"Come, let's go see how Falcon is doing." said Dr. Mario as the 3 heroes went out of the room.

But, they saw Ridley coming from the left with Falcon's trophy in his hands.

"Do you think you can beat me that easy?!" shouted Ridley as he was charging a giant fireball.

Ridley fired the fireball to Dr. Mario, but he just stood there. When it was about to hit him, he used Super Sheet to turn it back to Ridley.

It knocked Ridley out of cold.

Samus touched Falcon's base and explained everything to him after that while they went away.

They forgot Ridley who still was there on the ground.

Not long after they left Ridley opened his eyes...

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter.

Are the pills going to help? Is Ridley going to get revenge? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and Non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic, Ness/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede, Wolf/Yoshi/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley.**

Please R&R!


	18. A romantic walk changed into a battle

Ok, here's the next chapter.

Please review! I didn't get any review...

Anyway, in this chapter Link appears! Sure going to be great!

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**A couple was walking next to a beautiful river.**

The first one was male and had green clothes. He also weared a sword named "Master Sword" and had a shield. He had the Triforce of Courage.

* * *

**_Link_**

* * *

The other one was female and had pink clothes. She's a princess like Peach. She had the Triforce of Wisdom.

* * *

**_Zelda_**

* * *

Both were walking hand in hand there. They were enjoying it. After a while they stopped and Link holded Zelda very tight.

"I love you Zelda." said Link.

"I love you too." said Zelda.

They were going to have a very romantic kiss, till...

Somebody disturbed them by kicking Link away very hard as Link fell on the ground.

The one who disturbed them, is their greatest enemy like Bowser is to Mario. He had the Triforce of Power.

* * *

**_Ganondorf_**

* * *

Zelda first called worried: "Link!"

Link shook his head as he got up. He grumbled as he called: "Ganondorf!"

"Hehehe." smirked Ganondorf, "How cute. You were just going to kiss."

"Don't ever disturb us!" shouted Link as he ran to Ganondorf, but Ganondorf simply dodged and then punched Link on the back as Link fell on the ground again, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!".

Zelda was going to join the fight, but Link warned as he got up: "No, Zelda! It's to dangerous. You have to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you behind Link!" said Zelda.

"I'm going to be ok. You need to run away. I'll catch up to you. I promise." smiled Link.

"Ok, but please be careful." said Zelda as she changed to Sheik and ran away fast.

"Now, let's finish our fight, shall we?" asked Ganondorf as he ran to Link and grabbed him by the throat using Flame Choke.

"Ugh!" said Link.

Ganondorf let Link fall on the ground as darkness escaped.

"You're stronger..." said Link weakly.

"What did you think I did after the tournament?" smirked Ganondorf.

As he prepared to use a last punch on Link to finish him. As it was about to hit, Link rolled out of the way to dodge it just in time. He got up and attacked Ganondorf in the back.

"You really thought I was that weak so easily? You're so easy to trick..." laughed Link.

"Grrrrrrr..." said Ganon as he walked closer.

He stood in front of Link (who still was laughing) as he prepared to use Warlock Punch.

Link just dodged it: "Come on, do you really think something like that would work on me?"

Link used his sword to stab Ganon. Ganon turned around and used Wizard's foot. Link fell on the ground, this time weakly for real.

"Hehehe..." laughed Ganondorf as he came closer.

"No, I can't lose..." said Link weakly.

"Goodbye." smirked Ganon.

He used Warlock Punch on Link as Ganon used it harder than he wanted to. Link landed in the river as he changed into a trophy.

"Dammit!" cursed Ganon.

The trophy fell to the bottom of the river as the water pushed it away to somewhere unknown...

**Sheik was at this time already far away.**

Where she now was, it was raining. At exactly the same moment Link changed into a trophy, she had the feeling it happened.

"_No, it can't be..._" thought Sheik.

She saw a cave, so she went sheltering there. She changed back to Zelda as she now tried to contact Link with her mind (this is also in italics).

_"Link can you hear me?" asked Zelda._

_"..." no answer._

_"Please answer Link." _

_"..."_

She broke the contact: "No... He's defeated by Ganondorf."

"I better search for help." she looked to the rain, "After it stops raining."

She fell asleep pretty fast, but she didn't know somebody already was resting somewhere farther in the cave who didn't know that she was there too.

**In the morning.**

Zelda woke up and then noticed something green in the cave.

"Hello, anybody there?" asked Zelda.

"Huh, who's there?" asked the green thing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yoshi and you?" asked Yoshi still somewhere farther in the cave.

"Wait, are you the Yoshi from the super smash bros. tournaments?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Zelda."

"Zelda?!" exclaimed Yoshi now running forward till he was in front of her, "Am I glad to see you!".

"Umm, why is that?" asked Zelda.

"Didn't you notice already? Subspace is back!" explained Yoshi.

"What?!" shouted Zelda surprised.

"Didn't they already attack you?" asked Yoshi.

"No, they didn't." said Zelda.

"Umm," Yoshi looked around, "where's Link?"

"We were attacked by Ganondorf. Link told me to run away and he would come after me. When I was here, I couldn't contact him with my mind, so he's probably defeated by him." explained Zelda.

"Oh..." said Yoshi with his head down.

After he worked together with Link when subspace attacked the first time they became good friends.

"Yoshi?" asked Zelda as Yoshi looked up, "What about we work together to find Ganondorf, defeat him, find Link and defeat subspace?"

Yoshi became very happy: "Sure!"

So then they left.

**Meanwhile in Ganondorf's castle.**

"Oh crap! I almost had him!" complained Ganondorf to himself, suddenly he smirked, "At least he can't stop me anymore to rule the world. Hahahahaha!"

* * *

I also put Link in the list with dissapeared smashers and non- smashers.

I don't put Ganondorf in the list of villains because he's not working with subspace.

Will Zelda and Yoshi defeat Ganondorf? Will they find Link? When will, Zelda's, Link's and Ganondorf's first encounter with subspace come? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and Non-smashers:**

**Wario, Link**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic, Ness/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede, Wolf/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley.**

Please R&R!


	19. Ancient Commander's identity revealed!

Only one review... any way thanks!

This time, it's R.O.B's and 2 OC's time to appear!

I hope you enjoy, read and review it!

* * *

**A certain robot was walking along the way.**

His kind was used by Tabuu as enemies and as activaters of the subspace bomb (they still are). He was the leader of the R.O.B's and to some he still is.

* * *

**_R.O.B._**

**_

* * *

_**

Since the first Subspace attack, he believed his kind was destroyed when the Isle Of Ancients was sucked up by all the subspace bombs. Since then, he always was depressed. He lost all his friends, family and people. He didn't know the leader of subspace still had a lot of living R.O.B's to use for the subspace bombs. All the smashers always helped him when he needed it, that cheered him up a little.

But it still wasn't the same.

R.O.B. didn't know where to go after the tournament. He still still went sometimes to visit smashers, but that was it.

"_I wonder if I'm ever going to get over this._" thought the robot.

Not far from there a dark portal opened. 2 "persons" came out of it. They spotted R.O.B and went to him.

"Hey R.O.B! Is that you?!" shouted someone.

"_That voice! It can't be!_" thought R.O.B getting excited, "Who's there? And yes I'm R.O.B!"

"It's really him, come on, let's go!" whispered the first one against the other one.

"Ok!" responded the other one.

They came to R.O.B.

R.O.B's eyes widened as he smiled and shouted: "It's you-"

The first one was also a R.O.B. He was a R.O.B Blaster. He was also a good friend of R.O.B.

* * *

**_Jack (actually standing for: Jack hAs Constantly one Kilobyte) _**

* * *

The other one also was a R.O.B and a good friend of R.O.B. Only this one was pink and female. Her name is very weird, because it's made out of a dream of her mother and in that dream an echidna was in their house dancing to some music. Their baby already was there and at that moment it was crying. When the echidna was dancing they heard an echo of the baby her cries. That's how the mother imagined the name.

* * *

**_Meredith (actually standing for: More Echoes Right after Echidna Dances In The House) _**

* * *

"-Jack and Meredith!" finished R.O.B.

He ran as fast as he could of excitement (unusual for a R.O.B.) to Jack and Meredith and hugged them.

One could say he ran so fast, that he was as fast as Sonic at that moment.

"It's so long ago, how did you guys survive?!" asked R.O.B. eager to know.

"I'm glad to see you again too, R.O.B." said Jack nodding breaking the hug.

"I missed you so much!" exclaimed Meredith hugging R.O.B.

Only... she hugged him to hard.

"Ugh, please let me go!" struggled R.O.B to say as he almost became as blue as one of his suits in Brawl.

"I'm sorry..." said Meredith blushing letting him go.

"Thanks... So where were you all this time?" asked R.O.B," I thought I was the last of the R.O.B's!"

They explained EVERYTHING to him... Well, in fact only Meredith.

"So, we were stuck there with the others, but we managed to escape." explained Meredith very fast, "Oh, I almost forgot. Your brother worked together with subspace, but betrayed it and is now in jail." R.O.B's eyes widened, "There's also one smasher wandering through subspace, lost I think."

"My brother is in jail?!" shouted R.O.B as the other 2 nodded, "I have to go save him! Show me where he is!"

"Ok, we will. In the meantime you also can save that smasher." said Jack.

"Oh, yes I will." said R.O.B.

"Come!" called Meredith

R.O.B followed them inside the portal.

They came in front of a grey building with bars blocking the windows.

"He's in one of those!" explained Jack.

They went inside as they spotted a R.O.B. Launcher with all the keys of the cages right behind him.

The R.O.B's eyes widened as he shot 3 missiles.

"Dodge them!" yelled R.O.B as they dodged all of them, but forgot it follows them as it still got them.

"I'll go search where my brother is." explained R.O.B, "I looked what cell it is and then come search the good key."

"Ok, be careful!" warned Meredith.

"I will!" said R.O.B as he ran to one side out of the room.

The R.O.B. Launcher saw it happening as it shot a missile after R.O.B.

R.O.B first came into a long hall. He ran to the other side.

After that he came into a room where all the cells were.

"Hello, are you here brother?" asked R.O.B.

"R.O.B, is that you?!" asked a voice.

R.O.B ran to where he heard the voice coming from. He found his brother in one of the cells.

"R.O.B!" called the Ancient Commander.

"Brother!" called R.O.B, "I'm here to save you." as he looked at the number of the cell: 3, "I'm now going back to search the key with number 3 on it!"

"Oh, thank- watch out!" warned Ancient Commander shouting.

But it was to late. The missile the R.O.B. launcher launched, got R.O.B. in the back.

R.O.B fell unconsious on the ground and then changed into a trophy.

"Dammit!" cursed Ancient Commander.

**Meanwhile with Jack and Meredith.**

They both used Robo Beam as the R.O.B Launcher fell down.

Jack and Meredith came closer to it and prepared for the last hit.

The launcher wasn't done for yet as it fired 2 missiles to them.

Jack could dodge it, but Meredith couldn't. Meredith changed into a trophy as Jack called: "Meredith!"

Jack grunted as he ran to the launcher and prepared to use Arm Motor, but the other R.O.B dodged in time and used another missile.

"You're not very original, are you?" asked Jack smirking and dodged the missile, "You know, I trained to dodge missiles."

Jack used Gyro and the launcher was defeated this time.

"Finally." said Jack simply to himself.

He touched Meredith's base (of the trophy) and explained what happened.

"Now, all we got to do is wait for R.O.B." said Meredith.

"Well, he's already gone for sometime so we better go look what happened." explained Jack.

"Ok." agreed Meredith.

When they came into the room they saw their friend's trophy.

"R.O.B!" called Meredith.

They ran to him and touched his base.

While he still was waking up, they asked what happened to Ancient Commander.

"Ugh, my head, what happened?" asked R.O.B.

Meredith explained it.

"So, where's Jack?" asked R.O.B seeing Jack wasn't there.

"Here I am!" shouted Jack coming inside, "I went for the key."

Jack opened Ancient Commander's cell.

R.O.B ran to his brother and gave him a big hug. Suddenly R.O.B broke the hug and said: "Do that thing off!"

He was talking about the blue robes.

"I guess I don't need it anymore." said Ancient Commander.

As he was firin his lazor to burn the clothes, Jack and Meredith were looking in amazement as Ancient Commander's clothes burned completely.

As the burned pieces fell off, we saw how the Ancient Commander really looked like.

Ofcourse it wasn't his real name, only a shelter name like Ancient Minister. In real he's also blue (like suit for R.O.B in Brawl) like his hiding robes. He was born the same moment as R.O.B, so they're twins, only a different color.

* * *

**_Robot (standing for: Robotic Operating Buddy Only a Twin)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Now the brothers hugged each other again and were glad they found each other.

"I'm never letting you go again..." said R.O.B as he let a tear escape.

* * *

Ok, 3 references put in. XD

- More Echoes Right after Echidna Dances In The House was just sucked out of my thumb. I already had the name Meredith and just had to make something it was standing for. BTW, this certain thing will happen in the end of the story. *looks at a certain echidna (hint, hint)*

- That Ancient Commander was 'firin his lazor' was a reference to the internet meme: "I'm a firin my lazor!"

- Robot was a reference to R.O.B.'s japanese name.

Hope you liked it!

Finally Ancient Commander's name revealed!

Will they save the smasher wandering through subspace? Who is it? What kind of fights will it be when 4 R.O.B's fight at the same time? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and Non-smashers:**

**Wario, Link**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi/ Peach, Sonic, Ness/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede, Wolf/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley.**

Please R&R!


	20. To be stuck in someone else his head

Thanks for the review!

I now have 4 OC's in this story and no more will come: the boss, Robot, Jack and Meredith.

Enjoy, read and review!

* * *

**With Sonic, Peach and Ness, somewhere close to a mountain.**

Ness just has explained what happened to him to Sonic and Peach, and Peach explained what happened to her and Ness to Sonic.

"Ok, I think I understand." said Sonic nodding.

"_Wasn't there something I had to ask Ness to do?" _thought Peach while Ness was talking to Sonic.

Suddenly she realised it.

"Ness?" asked Peach.

"Yes, prin- I mean Peach?" answered Ness.

"There's something I need you to do." told Peach with a serious face.

"What?" responded Ness tilting his head.

"Well, when me, Mario, Luigi and Diddy went different ways, we promised to contact each other when we found you, Lucario or Zelda." explained Peach, "I suddenly remembered it. I have to contact Luigi and Diddy."

"Ok, I will help." said Ness.

Ness closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

Ness opened his eyes again.

"And did you contact them?" asked Peach.

"No, because: who of them do I need to contact?" responded Ness.

Sonic slapped his forehead.

"Doesn't matter." said Peach.

Ness closed his eyes again.

He tried to contact Diddy and it worked: "_Diddy, I'm here with Peach. Can you hear me?"_

_"..." no response from Diddy._

_"I repeat, can you hear me?" _

_"..."_

Ness broke the contact and opened his eyes: "I can't contact Diddy. Something probably happened to him."

Peach looked worried: "Try Luigi..."

"Ok." answered Ness.

It also worked for Luigi: "_Can you hear me Luigi?"_

_"Who is there?!" answered Luigi in his mind somewhere else._

_"It's me Ness. I'm here with Peach and she asked me to contact you."_

_"O hey Ness! How are you doing?"_

_"Good, thanks."_

_"O yes, does she know something new?"_

_"Well Sonic is here too and Sonic found a weak spot on the dark smashers. Their stomach."_

_"That is good, but I don't think we need to worry about those anymore. It seems they're now sending real villains. An enemy of me and one of Diddy attacked us: Waluigi and King K. Rool."_

_"Well, we were attacked by Porky not long ago, so it seems you're right. Where's Diddy BTW? I couldn't contact him."_

_"Well... those villains defeated him and took him away."_

_"Oh..."_

_"I don't know anything else... How is Mario doing BTW? You didn't name Mario yet."_

_Ness explained everything._

_"Mama Mia..." said Luigi sad._

_"I'm sorry to tell you this... Where are you in fact right now?"_

_"Well, not long ago I noticed an arwing stranding on the ground in a forest. When I came there, the Great Fox flew away from there and nobody was in the arwing. I think somebody took the person in it away. Now I'm just out of that forest."_

_"Ok, well I'm going to get out of this conversation to tell Peach and Sonic. Goodb- Wait!"_

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_"I feel like I'm being moved from my place!"_

_"Why is that so bad?"_

_"When I'm being moved from my place and I'm contacting someone in my mind, I'm stuck in that person's head till that person finds me and touches me!"_

_"Oh, Mama Mia..."_

**Meanwhile outside the mind conversation some minutes ago.**

"Are they telling their lives to each other or what?! This takes so long!" whispered Sonic impatient to Peach.

"They're good friends and they didn't saw each other for a long time, let them do!" whispered Peach back.

Someone was spying on them, not far from there.

He's an anti-hero and Sonic's arch rival. This one is also very fast and is a hedgehog. This hedgehog is black with red stripes in his hair. He's created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather and is immortal.

* * *

**_Shadow The Hedgehog_**

* * *

"Hmph, so I have to take that kid? Too easy." said Shadow to somebody.

"Mwahaha, but we still have to go through 2 of our enemies." laughed somebody appearing out of nowhere villainous.

He's the king of his own kind. A big enemy of Luigi and once locked him up in a room. In the game he appeared for the first time, Luigi was the main character.

* * *

**_King Boo_**

* * *

"That's true..." said Shadow.

"Let's go." said King Boo turning around and already going to the other side.

"I don't listen to orders." told Shadow.

King Boo turned around with a super creepy face doing this sound: "Hmmmmmm!!!"

Shadow looked bored: "And you think I'm scared of this, why?"

"Awww, just come!" shouted King Boo.

"Meh, ok." answered Shadow.

"D-did you hear something?" asked Peach trembling.

"No." said Sonic simply.

Suddenly a black blur came.

"You!" shouted Sonic.

He ran as fast as he could to the black blur and tackled it.

It was Shadow.

"What are you doing here?" smirked Sonic with one foot on Shadow's back.

"I'm... here for... that kid." said Shadow, probably Sonic was heavier then we think.

"Do you mean Ness?" asked Sonic losing his grip on Shadow for a moment.

"Hehehe," laughed Shadow getting out of the grip, "exactly."

"Let's fight." began Sonic, "If I win, you tell us why you're doing this and you let Ness go. If you win, you get Ness."

Shadow looked behind him: "Ok."

"Peach," called Sonic as Peach was already looking whole the time, "This will be a 1VS1 fight. You can't fight with us, sorry."

"That's good. I shall try to wake Ness in the meantime." explained Peach as she turned around to Ness and kneeled so she didn't have to stand up the whole time.

"Let's start." smirked Shadow.

He ran to Sonic and Sonic did the same. When they were both in front of each other, Sonic tried to hit him with his fist, but Shadow blocked it. Shadow did the same and Sonic blocked it. It went on like this for a long time and none of them were even tired. Suddenly Shadow dodged a hit from Sonic and did a summersault over Sonic. He punched Sonic in the back as Sonic fell on the ground.

Now Sonic began panting.

Shadow walked to Sonic and tried to give him the last hit, but Sonic dodged to behind Shadow and also gave a punch in the back. This time Shadow fell on the ground. He stood up as their began another endless punch and blocking fight. Sonic jumped up and did Homing Attack on Shadow. He repeated this process as Shadow couldn't dodge. After a few times, Sonic missed as Shadow took his chance and punched Sonic. Sonic went rolling on the ground.

"It's over... Sonic." panted Shadow.

"Oh no... it isn't." smirked Sonic panting.

He did another summersault and landed on Shadow's head. With his feet he began stamp as hard as he could.

"Stop you're making my head hurt!" shouted Shadow.

"That's... the idea!" shouted Sonic back still panting.

He jumped of Shadow after a while and kicked him in the stomach.

"I won." smiled Sonic.

"Actually, we won." smirked Shadow.

"We?" asked Sonic.

Sonic looked around and didn't saw Peach and Ness.

"What have you done to them?!" shouted Sonic.

"I didn't do anything." smirked Shadow.

**Let's see what happened some time ago while Sonic and Shadow were still fighting.**

"Come on Ness, wake up!" tried Peach, but he couldn't hear her while he still was talking to Luigi, "You got to help. Otherwise Shadow will take you with him!"

Ness still was with his eyes closed.

Peach sighed: "It looks like I have to wait till he's done with talking to Luigi. I wonder what happened to Diddy."

"Mwahaha, you don't have to wait any longer princess!" laughed somebody.

"W-who's there?" asked Peach looking around.

"You can't see me princess, but you know me. I'm the king of Boo's." explained the person.

"Who?" asked Peach confused.

"King Boo, duh." said King Boo as he appeared in front of Peach.

"Aaaaahhh! You!" screamed Peach.

"Hehehehe, yes me. I'm here for the boy. Shadow is just a distraction, so Sonic can't help you." smirked King Boo.

"I still can defeat you on my own!" protested Peach with her hands on her hips.

"Mwhahaha, let's see if that's true!" laughed King Boo.

He dissapeared.

"W-where are you?" asked Peach.

"I'm here..." whispered a voice behind her.

"Got you!" shouted Peach slamming her frye pan behind her turning around.

"Nope, I'm here." now behind her again.

She turned around with a golf stick this time, he was not there again.

"Hahaha, I'm now here!" on her right side.

This time she got him. He went backwards

"Hehe, good, but not good enough."

He came back and this time he shot ice. Peach got frozen in an icicle.

Before it melted, King Boo breathed fire melting it, but also burning Peach.

"This is piece of cake!" laughed King Boo.

He shot ice again, but Peach used Toad to defend herself as King Boo got hit again.

"It's not because I'm a princess, I'm easy to defeat!" said Peach.

She ran to him as he still was recovering from the hit, so she used Peach Bomber.

King Boo got hit again as he tumbled on the ground.

"I've had enough!" shouted King Boo as he dissapeared.

"H-hello?" asked Peach looking around.

King Boo appeared behind her with an angry face as he shot ice to freeze her.

He went for Ness and took both of them with him. He knew, but Peach and Sonic didn't, that Ness now was stuck in the mind conversation with Luigi untill Luigi finds him and touches him in real.

King Boo opened a portal into subspace as he went in it with the frozen Peach and Ness.

**In subspace.**

King Boo stood in front of the boss and the villains were looking at it.

"I have captured Princess Peach and Ness my lord." said King Boo bowing for the boss.

"Good, where are they?" asked the boss.

"Next to the portal." told King Boo.

"Bring them to the other captured smashers." ordered the boss.

"Ok, I will." said King Boo bowing again.

"Where are Sonic and Shadow?" asked the boss.

"Shadow is still fighting Sonic." explained King Boo.

"Good, you can leave now." responded the boss.

"Yes, my lord." answered the Boo.

He came where his portal was and there were still frozen Peach and Ness.

He took them with him again as he flew to where the other captured smashers were.

"Hehehe, you can meet your boyfriend again, princess. Only he's a trophy." said King Boo to the frozen Peach as one could swear her eyes widened inside the icicle.

"Give them here!" ordered a robotic voice from somewhere.

"W-who's there?! I'm not scared! Why do you think that?!" panicked King Boo.

A laser came out of nowhere and blasted King Boo into a wall as he fell unconsious.

4 robots came out of the shadow: R.O.B, Jack, Meredith and Robot.

R.O.B was the one who spoke.

R.O.B ran to Peach and melted the icicle with his Robo Beam.

"Peach, are you ok?" asked R.O.B.

"My head, ugh..." she said looking up, "Yes I am thank you."

"What's up with that boy?" asked Meredith, "Is he sleeping or something?"

Peach explained what happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess, I was rude. My name is Meredith." she explained bowing.

"It's ok. My name is Peach and you can call me by that." giggled Peach.

**After the 2 other introductions.**

"Ok, now everybody knows everybody, we have to get out of here!" said R.O.B running with his brother and friends away.

"No." said Peach as they turned around, "I heard Mario and other captured smashers are close to here from that Boo."

"I'm sorry Peach, but I was once part of this army and I know that they're very strong." explained Robot, "We can't defeat them on our own."

"BTW," added R.O.B, "I heard there's a smasher wandering somewhere here in subspace. We got to save him too."

"Ok, who is it?" asked Peach.

"I don't know." said R.O.B.

"Come, let's go." said Robot as they left, Peach carrieng Ness.

"_Come on Ness, wake up!_" thought Peach.

**Back with Sonic.**

"What have you done to them?!" shouted Sonic.

"I didn't do anything." smirked Shadow.

"Then, who did?" asked Sonic confused, still angry.

"My partner." said Shadow simply.

He got up and escaped very fast. Sonic was so confused that he didn't notice Shadow running away and when he did: "No! How could I be so stupid! I've got to save them!"

After this, he went running to a random direction in his search for Peach and Ness.

* * *

This is the longest chapter, I've ever written!

I promise they'll get even longer!

I decided to erase Mario and Luigi's accent from the chapters they come in. I noticed most stories don't have those accents for them, so that's why. There was no accent now and soon in none of the chapters anymore.

Down here, I put Ness in both of the 2 groups, because he's actually with both.

Who is the smasher wandering through subspace? Will Sonic find a portal to subspace? When will Luigi find Ness? Does King Boo dare to tell his boss that Ness and Peach escaped? You'll see next time!

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario, Link**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede, Wolf/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo.**

Please read, enjoy and review!


	21. Pikmin fishing

Thanks for the review!

Newest chapter, here. You can guess which smasher is appearing! ;)

* * *

**In another part of the big(and perhaps endless XD) forest.**

We find someone at a lake fishing.

He's the main character of the Pikmin series and he also discovered the planet of the Pikmin. He has 3 short brown hairs and a space suit.

* * *

**_C. Olimar (from now on Olimar)_**

* * *

Olimar was on a vacation from his work. He decided to go fishing with 6 Pikmins: 2 Red, 1 blue, 1 white, 1 purple and 1 yellow.

His Fishing Rod was the 5 colors of Pikmin mixed. The bait was a fake red Pikmin.

"Ah, this is so relaxing." he said as he laid on the warm grass on his arms to the Pikmin who were doing the same.

He put his rod right next to him, so he could grab it very fast when he had something.

"I like to do this, when I have the time for it, definitely after a hard week." he smiled as the Pikmin nodded like they could understand him, "Now, let's rest till some fish bites."

He closed his eyes as the Pikmin did the same and fell asleep.

They slept a few minutes as suddenly the rod began trembling.

Olimar was still sleeping, but one red Pikmin wasn't. He touched Olimar to wake him up.

"Ugh, not now Reddy (Red Pikmin), I'm tired..." said Olimar as he turned around still sleeping.

Reddy did the same thing again.

"No Reddy, go back to sleep..." muttered Olimar as he turned around again.

Reddy got enough of it and burned Olimar a little.

"Ouch!" shouted Olimar as he woke up, "What did you do that for?!"

Reddy pointed to the rod. The fish was still biting.

"Oh, why didn't you just said that? Pikmin, wake up!" ordered Olimar.

All the other Pikmin woke up as Reddy became a little angry... He can't talk...

Olimar grabbed the rod as he pulled it. He took the rod out of the water as he looked at what he captured.

Something he didn't know.

It was dark blue and had a red shell. It had a white tail and white ears and... he didn't look to happy. It was a turtle.

"_Hmm, it looks a little like that turtle from the Brawl tournament, but stronger and bigger. Maybe, it's a friend from him. I'll release him._" thought Olimar.

He took the rod of it and said: "You're free now, you can go back into the water if you want."

"War, war!" it shouted still not looking happy.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Olimar tilting his head, "Don't you want to go back into the water and want to stay with me? You can, if you want."

Apparently Olimar was not good at the thing's language, because that was totally not what it was thinking.

"Wartortle!" it shouted revealing to be a Wartortle even angrier.

Inside the Pokémon's head (in our language) what he's thinking: "_What the hell does he think?! I only found some food, bited it, suddenly I'm here and now this person thinks I want to stay with him?! All I want is to get an explanation why I'm suddenly here! I'll slam the answer out of him!_"

It looked like he was charging something.

"What's wrong?" asked Olimar, "Are you not feeling well?"

The Pikmin understood what Wartortle was saying so they slapped their forehead.

Wartortle fired a fully loaded Water Gun.

"God, I can't see! I can't see!" shouted Olimar running some cirkles.

Actually there just was some water on his helmet.

Reddy ran to Olimar sweatdropping as he jumped on Olimar's head and burned the water away that was on the helmet.

"Hey, I can see again!" cheered Olimar.

Pikmin slapping their forehead.

Olimar turned to Wartortle: "I now know what you want."

"_Finally!" _thought Wartortle sighing in relief.

"You want a fight with me. If I win, you go back into the water. If you win, you come with me. That's what you want!" said Olimar, this time not only the Pikmin slapping their forehead, but also Wartortle.

"_Ugh, I'll just slam the answer out of him._" thought the Pokémon.

So, they began.

They ran to each other as Olimar used the Yellow Pikmin tossing it. Wartortle used Protect.

"Good, good." smiled Olimar.

Olimar used the purple one this time. Wartortle used Protect again, but it didn't work. The purple Pikmin went through the shield, on Wartortle. Wartorte used Water Gun to shoot it off him.

The Pikmin died.

"No!" shouted Olimar letting a tear escape.

He turned back to Wartortle sniffing: "I know, you're just doing this so you can come with me, but please: I love my Pikmin, don't hurt them..."

Wartortle smirked: "_So that's his weak point._"

Wartortle attacked using Water Pulse 3 times after each other.

Before those could hit him, Olimar let the blue Pikmin go through them and stopped Wartortle by slamming him into his mouth as the Water Pulse's fell down on the ground and the blue Pikmin returned to Olimar.

"Good job." Olimar complimented to it, petting it.

Wartortle became angry as it used Rain Dance.

"What did that do?" wondered Olimar.

Wartortle used Water Gun again, this time much stronger causing Olimar to fall.

"Oh..." said Olimar as he noticed it.

"_Ok, let's see..._" thought Olimar, "_He can resist all my Pikmin. Wait, one could hit him very good..._"

He plucked another purple Pikmin and tossed it to Wartortle as it once again fell on the ground by the power of the purple Pikmin.

"Now!" ordered Olimar.

All the other Pikmin ran to Wartortle and grabbed him while slamming their heads into it.

This was to much for it as it fell defeated.

Olimar woke it up with some water.

"Are you ok?" asked Olimar, "I won, so I guess you can go."

"_With all pleasure." _it said translated as it jumped into the water.

Olimar sighed: "I guess we'll go back to fishing."

Olimar had put the rod back into the water and laid himself like the Pikmin on the grass again. He just laid himself on the grass as the rod trembled again.

"Aw, come on!" complained Olimar.

He stood up and pulled it.

"Ugh, it's a big one... Please help me, dear Pikmin!" shouted Olimar.

The Pikmin ran to him and pulled him from behind. It was a hard job as it still was difficult. After some time pulling it worked.

"Yes, we now got it for sure!" said Olimar as it almost was at the top.

Finally it came out and what was it? A trophy. Not just a trophy, but...

"Link?!" Olimar called surprised.

That's right. It was Link's trophy.

Olimar touched Link's base as Link muttered still sleeping: "No Ganondorf... you won't... defeat me..."

Link woke up and looked around: "Olimar, is that you?"

"Yes Link, it's me." said Olimar, "If I may ask you, what were you doing in the water?"

"Oh, so that's why I'm so wet..." muttered Link before speaking out loud, "I remember I was having a date with Zelda at a lake till Ganondorf attacked. After a long fight, I was very tired and he was charging a Warlock Punch. He must have launched me into the water."

"But, where's Zelda?" asked Olimar.

"I told her to run away at the beginning of the fight." explained Link, "I hope Ganondorf didn't find her."

"I understand." nodded Olimar.

"Now I'm going to find my way back to find Ganondorf and Zelda." he looked at the water, "It seems I got from the left, so I'm just following the lake."

He left.

"Wait!" shouted Olimar running to him as Link turned around, "Can I come with you? It seems I can't fish good things today... I'll help you."

Link smiled: "Sure you can."

Together they left.

* * *

Link was back very fast, I know.

It's not the same case for Wario. :D

Will Olimar ever find back the Wartortle (I hope not for Wartortle XD)? Will Olimar ever learn Pokémon language? Will they find Zelda? Will they beat Ganondorf? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/ Lucas, Lucario/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede, Wolf/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo.**

Please read, enjoy and review!


	22. Hookbill the Koopa! No normal koopa!

Thanks for the reviews!

This time it's Olimar's journal (italics)and 3 smashers who are appearing. I decided to use an other chapter for the journal, because the chapter would otherwise be to long. The 2 smashers haven't appeared since a lot of chapters ago + another one who hasn't appeared.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

_Day ???_

_Meeting an old friend again + gone fishing_

_Today I went fishing in a forest with my Pikmin. _

_I caught an animal (Duh...). He looked like that turtle from the tournament named Squirtle. That was a Pokémon, so I guess this was one too._

_I thought it was his friend, so I said it could go back, but he wanted to stay with me. That's why we had a fight. If I won, he could go back. If he won, he could come with me. I lost one Pikmin in it..._

_Anyway, he won. It was a hard goodbye for me and I bet it was even harder for him, although I just met him. _

_I went fishing again, and this time I caught a trophy! Not just a trophy, but a trophy of one of the people I met in the tournament! I was really surprised and touched its base to turn it back to the real person named Link. _

_He was a good friend of me before and I'm glad I met him again. He said he came in there because of his enemy named Ganondorf. Now, I'm with Link searching Ganondorf for him and Link's girlfriend: Princess Zelda._

"Olimar..."

_Well, that's it, we took a break right now and I took the time to write._

"Olimar!"

"Huh?!" shouted Olimar looking up, noticing Link trying to get his attention.

**Link and Olimar were still in the forest right now with the same 6 Pikmin from before, they were taking a break as Olimar sat on a bench while Link just stood there with the Pikmin.**

"Finally!" began Link, "I tried to call you a lot of times, but you didn't hear me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." apologized Olimar, "I was writing in my journal about today."

"It's ok." said Link, "The break is over, let's go."

"Ok." said Olimar.

So, they left again.

**Meanwhile with 2 other smashers.**

After they lost a Pokémon who was transporting them by Porky, they left to search for a way to save the Pokémon Trainer and the Pokémon.

They still haven't found it.

It were Lucas and Lucario.

Right now, they came into a dessert. Unfortunately they had a sand storm.

"L-lucario?" asked Lucas.

"Yes?" answered Lucario who was walking next to Lucas.

"T-this sand storm is to much. I can't stand it anymore!" yelled Lucas.

"Come, walk behind me. I'll protect you from it." said Lucario.

"Thanks Lucario." thanked Lucas.

"It's alright."

"Say, can you see anybody close to here with your aura?"

"No, I'm sorry. The sandstorm weakens my power a little."

"Oh..."

Suddenly the sandstorm stopped completely.

"That's weird. It suddenly stopped." noticed Lucas.

"Indeed. Normally it would slowly stop." told Lucario.

"Yeah, but it wasn't normal!" shouted a voice from somewhere.

"Aaahh!" yelled Lucas, "W-who is this?"

"Stay right behind me." whispered Lucario.

"I will." responded Lucas.

"Mwhahaha!" laughed the voice, "I'm the greatest Magikoopa that exists! I'm Bowser's adviser! I'm-"

"What about you just show yourself." muttered Lucario.

"I heard that!" shouted the Magikoopa from somewhere, "But you're right. I'm coming..."

Smoke covered an area close to Lucas and Lucario. As it faded away, we see that somebody was flying there on a broom.

He was Mario and Luigi's first enemy ever, because he attacked them as they were just born. He's an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and Bowser's adviser. He wears a classic wizard outfit.

* * *

**_Kamek_**

* * *

"Grrr..." growled Lucario, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm part of this Subspace Army. I'm an enemy of the Mario Bros, but I'm wondering why I have to go after 2 I don't know..." explained Kamek wondering the last part.

"S-subspace?!" shouted Lucas surprised.

"Yes, indeed." nodded Kamek grinning, "Now, less talking, more fighting!"

Lucas walked next to Lucario as he shivered while Lucario charged an Aura Sphere.

"But, not by me!" exclaimed Kamek as Lucas and Lucario now were confused.

"If you're not fighting," wondered Lucas, "then who is?"

"A good old pal of me..." smirked Kamek as he poofed Hookbill the Koopa to there.

"A koopa?" chuckled Lucario.

"Not just a Koopa." grinned Kamek, "Hookbill the Koopa!"

"..." Lucario was laughing, "What's so different about him?"

"Well nothing, but look at what I'm going to do next..."

Kamek casted a magic spell on him.

"T-This can't be good." said Lucas as Lucario stopped laughing.

When Kamek finished, Hookbill retreated in his shell as it began to grow to an enormous size.

Lucas' eyes widened in fear and Lucario's eyes in surprise as a gigantic Hookbill came out of the shell.

"_Me and my big mouth._" thought Lucario.

"Hehehe." chuckled Kamek, "Can you still win now?"

"Y-yes?" suggested Lucas.

"Wrong!" shouted Kamek.

"Now, Hookbill go!"

Hookbill ran to them for his first attack.

Lucario took Lucas with his Extremespeed away from Hookbill as Hookbill fell on the ground when he tried to crush them.

"_O god, he's so big!_" thought Lucas shivering.

Lucario ran to Hookbill and used his charged Aura Sphere.

Hookbill roared in pain as he now stood on 2 legs.

Also Lucas ran to Hookbill and used PK Fire.

Again, Hookbill roared in pain as he now almost fell on his back.

Lucario now had a plan to stop him as he said it to Lucas: "It looks like if we use a lot of attacks on him, he falls on his back. Then is our chance to attack him!"

"I-if you say so." said Lucas.

In the meantime they ran to Hookbill.

But, they were to slow as Hookbill already stood back on 4 legs.

This got them off-guard as he ran to them. Lucario dodged in time, but Lucas didn't. Hookbill fell on him.

"Lucas!" called Lucario.

Hookbill stood up, as now a trophy of Lucas lay there. Lucario ran to the trophy to revive him, but Kamek flew in front of Lucario and moved his index finger to him and smirked: "If you want to save him, you got to defeat Hookbill."

"Grrr..." growled Lucario, "_I'm not losing another friend._"

"Hookbill!" called Kamek, as Hookbill turned to Kamek, "Defeat Lucario!"

Hookbill turned to Lucario as he roared.

Lucario charged another Aura Sphere to get him on 2 legs. After that, he used Force Palm to get him to almost fall and finished with a kick in the stomach.

Hookbill fell on the ground on his back as Lucario jumped very high in the sky and finished him with a very strong kick in the stomach again.

It was quiet for a moment, but the kick was so strong that Hookbill's shell exploded.

A lot of smoke came at that moment, but when it dissapeared a normal Hookbill without shell stood there. Lucario looked around, but didn't find Lucas or Kamek anywhere.

He looked up to see Kamek flying away very fast with Lucas' trophy on his broom together with him.

"Mwhaha!" laughed Kamek from far away, "Did you really think I was going to give you this trophy back? You were so wrong!"

"No!" shouted Lucario falling on the ground, "I was to late... I couldn't save him... I couldn't save him, Charizard, Pokémon Trainer, Pikachu and Jigglypuff! I'm so STUPID!!!"

"It's not your fault..." said a familiar voice.

"Who's there?!" shouted Lucario standing up.

"Me." said the voice as someone came from the clouds and flew down to the ground.

He's an angel and Palutena's most loyal servant. He has only appeared in 3 games so far, except for some cameos.

* * *

**_Pit_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Go away..." said Lucario turning his back to Pit and went sitting on the ground, "You'll be taken just like the others who were with me..."

"No! It wasn't your fault Lucario!" exclaimed Pit as he walked to Lucario, sat down and turned Lucario around with his hand, "Even if you weren't there, they would have been taken!"

"I don't believe you." said Lucario simply.

"Then, read my mind!"

Lucario did as Pit said and he saw, Pit wasn't lying.

"You see!" said Pit.

"But, I was not strong enough, to save all of them..." muttered Lucario.

"I bet, they were all just strong enemies, believe me."

"Not in the Pokémon Stadium! I went away and left them behind..."

"Tell me, did they say anything before you left?"

"Well, they asked me to leave and that they would come right behind me."

"You see! It wasn't your fault, it was what THEY wanted. And the bosses you had to fight, who were they? Except for this Hookbill." asked Pit

"Porky and Rayquaza."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"You see! It was, because those are strong and very strong together!"

"Do you really mean all this?"

"Yes, I do Lucario. Yes, I do."

"Thanks for cheering me up Pit." smiled Lucario.

"It was the least I could do!" laughed Pit.

"How, did you know about Hookbill?"

"I was looking at this fight, high above the clouds in Skyworld. When I saw it, I went down to help you and Lucas, but I was to late." explained Pit.

"I see..."

"Come, let's go." said Pit.

And so they left.

* * *

A long chapter again!

I decided to put the journal here, because otherwise, the other chapter would have been to long.

And so, another smasher kidnapped.

I hope you read, enjoy and review this!

Will they rescue Lucas? With what is Kamek coming next time? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/ King Dedede, Wolf/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek.**


	23. Return of the brooches!

Thanks for the review Ninjasheik! You're the best!

Also I would like to thank Yamagata for all the PM's giving me some ideas for the fanfic.

Sorry I'm a little bit later for updating. I had a vacation of 2 weeks and it's over since monday.

Now, Wolf and King Dedede are appearing again!

* * *

**In front of King Dedede's castle (from the first Subspace Emissary)**

Wolf and King Dedede rode to King Dedede's castle, because he had to get something from there.

They stepped out of the car as they went inside.

"I've got to say: This castle is pretty nice." remarked Wolf as he walked behind King Dedede inside.

Inside it, everything was grey with a long red carpet in the middle of it till the end. Some paintings hang on the walls of these things: King Dedede (doing a pose with his hammer), a brooch, Dreamland, Kirby and Meta Knight.

King Dedede turned around with a shocked face.

"What? Can't I like something because I'm a bad guy?" asked Wolf.

King Dedede just walked ahead.

He stopped in front of a golden desk.

"So," began Wolf, "What did you have to get here?"

King Dedede didn't say anything till he went sitting behind the desk. He opened a case and there lay 3 golden brooches with King Dedede's face on it: The Dedede Brooches.

Finally Dedede spoke as he showed the brooches: "I had to get these."

"We came here for just brooches?!" shouted Wolf.

"Not just brooches." began Dedede, "These are The King Dedede Brooches-"

"I repeat: We came here for just brooches?!" shouted Wolf.

"You interrupted me. These brooches have the power to turn a trophy of a smasher back into a smasher after a few hours or days. It kinda has its own will. Didn't you hear what happened when Subspace Emissary attacked before in the end? Almost all the smashers got defeated, but 2 others and one later got revived. Do you know how?" asked King Dedede after a long explanation.

"I heard something saved them, but I wasn't interested in asking what." answered Wolf.

"These brooches."

"Oh, now I understand. You want to use these brooches, because maybe everyone gets defeated again." said Wolf.

"Exactly." nodded King Dedede.

"I take this one." said Wolf as he used Wolf Flash to grab a brooch and return to his place putting it away for later.

"You could also just ask." pointed King Dedede out.

"I don't ask for permission to get things." smirked Wolf.

"Whatever..." said Dedede rolling his eyes, "Let's search for the other smashers now..."

Dedede put it inside his mantle.

They walked outside and saw somebody waiting there with 6 Goombas behind him.

He's the Goomba King and appears in 3 different games namely: Super Mario 64 DS, Paper Mario and Mario Kart DS. He's brown with a white moustache and a crown.

* * *

**_Goomboss_**

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Dedede.

"I'm Goomboss! King of all Goombas!" stated Goomboss.

"Hurray for King Goomboss!" cheered the 6 Goombas as the 2 smashers sweatdropped.

"What are you doing here?" grunted Wolf.

"I'm here for you 2, for my lord." explained Goomboss.

"_He's also working for subspace?!_" thought King Dedede surprised as he held his hammer even tighter.

"_Looks like everybody is working with subspace except for the smashers._" thought Wolf sarcasticly rolling his eyes.

"Enough with this!" shouted Goomboss, "Minions, attack them!"

"Yes sir!" they responded as they all ran to Wolf and King Dedede.

"Oh no, no way you're going to stop me!" said Wolf as he used his Blaster to stun one of them for a moment and then used his claws to defeat it, "Hmph, pretty easy."

Dedede ran to an other and used his hammer to blast a Goomba away in one shot: "Still be careful. Who knows what will come next."

"Not harder then these probably." said Wolf as he used Wolf Flash to defeat another one.

King Dedede threw a Waddle Doo in front of a Goomba as it wondered what the thing in front of it was.

When the Goomba expected it the least, the Waddle Doo used its trademark beam attack to blast the Goomba away.

Wolf used Fire Wolf to blast another one away.

Wolf and King Dedede looked up to see one Goomba left. They smirked to each other as Wolf shot with his Blaster to stun it and Dedede threw a Waddle Dee against it to finish it.

"That's it." said King Dedede.

"But we have just begun." smirked Goomboss as he let 6 Goombas appear again.

"That's it!" shouted Wolf, "I have enough of these Goombas and enough of you!"

He ran to Goomboss with his claws ready, but the 6 Goombas blocked his way.

"Oh no you won't!" he said as he jumped on each of them in one combo to defeat them and landed in front of Goomboss.

"_Why didn't I think about this before?_" asked Wolf to himself.

"Die." said Wolf simply as he slashed Goomboss a lot of times, but it didn't seem to work, but he wasn't stopping, "Why won't you freaking die?! Die!!!".

"_This is the first time I see Wolf going crazy since he lost his eyepatch, although he later found it in Fox's room._" thought King Dedede sweatdropping.

"It's no use." said Goomboss without any pain as Wolf looked up to him angry, "I have only one weak point, but I'm not telling you."

"Then I'll find it!" shouted Wolf.

"Goombas, attack!" commanded Goomboss.

"Yes sir!" they responded as they all ran to Wolf.

"I'm having enough of this!" shouted Wolf as he slashed them away, but he didn't notice Goomboss who ran to him and crushed him.

"Wolf!" called King Dedede

Goomboss went off Wolf and Wolf was changed into a trophy.

"Now only you left." smirked Goomboss.

He ran to Dedede with his (new) Goombas.

"_No, I'm going to lose I'm afraid... Wait! This brooch will revive me. And Wolf also has a brooch._" Dedede thought before grinning.

He just stood there waiting for Goomboss to crush him as it happened.

Everything went black for King Dedede.

* * *

And another chapter completed.

Will they revive soon? Will Goomboss chrush other smashers? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tiff, Tuff/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss.**


	24. Another friend taken away

Thanks for the review again!

This time, no new characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Kirby and his friends just got out of Dreamland.**

_"What did King Dedede still had to do? Maybe he's getting_..." thought Kirby as now his eyes widened as he thought of what it could be, _"The brooches_!"

Tiff saw Kirby thinking and his eyes widening so she asked: "Kirby?" as Kirby snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend, "Is something wrong? You seemed deep in thought."

"I was wondering what King Dedede still had to do." explainded Kirby.

"Meh, probably some king things." said Tuff.

"What do you think, Kirby?" asked Tiff.

Kirby explained it.

"Well, that would be good for us to win." smiled Tiff.

"Yes, you're right." nodded Kirby laughing.

"So, where are we going now?" asked Tuff as Tiff and Kirby stopped smiling and laughing.

"Well," began Kirby, "I think we should search from help from the others smashers to stop subspace."

"Good idea." said Tiff.

And so they left.

They didn't know they were being watched by 4 eyes in bushes.

"Now?" asked the first person to the other one.

"Yes." smirked the other one as they came slowly to our 3 heroes from behind.

We still only see their shadows.

Suddenly they grabbed Tiff and Tuff.

"Wha! Help Kirby!" called Tiff struggling to get out of the grip just like her brother who was held by the other villain.

Kirby turned around to see the 2 villains who were holding his friends.

The first one was known by Kirby as an Assist Trophy in the Brawl tournament, but Kirby didn't know his name.

The other one was totally unknown to Kirby.

"Let them go!" shouted Kirby.

"No." smirked the unknown one.

"Who are you?!" shouted Tuff very angry.

"Glad you ask." smirked the first one, "My na-"

"My name is Dr. Eggman." revealed the other one coming out of the shadows with Tiff in his arms.

The first one glared at Dr. Eggman for interrupting him and then introduced himself coming out of the shadows with Tuff in his arms: "And my name is Waluigi!"

"If you defeat us in a 1 VS 2 fight, we'll let them go." smirked Dr. Eggman.

"Yeah!" said Waluigi.

"O-ok." shuddered Kirby.

Both villains walked to a tree and put a rope on Tiff and Tuff, so they couldn't escape, then they ran to Kirby already starting the fight.

Kirby saw it coming and used Inhale on Waluigi and spat him out to Eggman as both villains went rolling on the ground and Waluigi landed on Eggman.

"Ugh, I have Kirby spit on me!" complained Waluigi as he was covered by Kirby's spit.

"Get off me!" shouted Eggman pushing him off, "You let some spit come to me!"

They didn't notice Kirby coming closer to them as he Inhaled Waluigi again, but this time used his copy abilty.

Waluigi was covered in spit and lay on Eggman again: "What, again?" complained Waluigi.

He looked up to see Kirby with his hat on Kirby's head.

Waluigi felt on his head for his hat, but he still had it.

"_O yes, it's that copy abilty from the Brawl tournament._" thought Waluigi.

He stood up to attack Kirby, but Kirby used a... boxing glove punching Waluigi into a tree.

"Hey! That's mine from my fight against Luigi in Game & Watch Gallery 4!" complained Waluigi breaking the fourth wall for his second time.

This time Dr. Eggman attacked Kirby by making a somersault to behind Kirby and kicked him on the ground.

Before Kirby could get up, Waluigi stomped him into the ground very hard and stomped a few more times and then used his tennis racket to blast Kirby into a tree.

Kirby was panting.

"Kirby!" called Tuff, "He's losing!"

Tiff thought for a moment and then got an idea. She called upon the warpstar.

As it came Kirby smiled, jumped on it and let it land on the 2 villains.

Kirby looked up to see both villains unconscious.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kirby as he ran to his friends and released them, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks Kirby..." smiled Tiff, "Watch out!"

She pushed Kirby away as Waluigi and Dr. Eggman woke up again and tried to attack Kirby.

They both kicked Tiff very hard away as she changed into a trophy when she hit the ground.

"Sis!" called Tuff.

"Tiff!" called Kirby.

The pose of her trophy was like she was determined. She held her hands next to her, both fists and stared in front of her.

"Jackpot!" exclaimed Waluigi.

"Not if we don't have all of them." said Dr. Eggman, "You go to the boss already with the trophy, come back later so I can come with the 2 other trophies too."

"Ok." said Waluigi as he left running with the trophy in his right hand.

Kirby began to cry and went very serious while shouting: "You won't escape with this!" as he ran to Dr. Eggman using his boxing glove punching him into a tree as he changed into a trophy.

His pose was like this: He was looking forward grinning with his left hand on his left side and his right arm in a fist to his front.

He ran after Waluigi together with Tuff who was shocked and thinking of the fact they maybe couldn't save Tiff.

To bad for them, Waluigi was excellent in running. He was getting a lead on them.

"No, we've got to stop him!" shouted Tuff.

"I'll get him!" said Kirby as he used Inhale on his maximum as Waluigi was pulled to him.

"What the?!" exclaimed Waluigi as he felt he was pulled to behind.

He looked behind and saw Kirby.

"No!" said Waluigi and tried to run out of the grip, but Inhale was to strong and when Waluigi was about to enter Kirby's mouth, Kirby used Hammer to launch Waluigi in the distance.

"After him!" exclaimed Tuff as they ran to where Waluigi probably landed.

As they came there, they saw it was the place where the ship Great Fox was. They didn't saw Waluigi and Tiff's trophy anywhere.

"Where are they?" wondered Kirby as suddenly the ship began to fly, "Oh no! They're already in there!"

Kirby jumped up to the ship, but it was to fast for Kirby as he landed on the ground.

Kirby began to cry with his head down and Tuff just stood there with his mouth open. He had nothing to say...

* * *

Again Waluigi broke the fourth wall. XD

BTW, he's the only one who'll do that in the story sometimes. ;)

The boxing glove was from the game that Waluigi mentioned where you had to fight with Luigi against enemies and the last one was Waluigi. That was one of the games you could play there.

I used Dr. Eggman's athletic skills in here and that's the only thing Eggman is going to use.

Will Kirby and Tuff be able to save Tiff? Will Waluigi remind himself to get Dr. Eggman who's still there somewhere (XD)? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tuff/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss.**


	25. Great Fox retrieved!

Thanks both of you for your review! :D

This time, we'll find out what Krystal is doing. It's already a whole time ago we saw her. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Krystal was flying in her arwing and we saw her inside it.**

She couldn't get Slippy, Fox and Falco out of her mind.

"_Oh god. They're all captured now. I've got to save them on my own, but... where are they?_" wondered Krystal worried.

The screen zoomed out and we now saw that she was flying above the sea.

When she looked down, she said to herself: "Normally I enjoy the sound of the sea, but I can't get Fox, Falco and Slippy out of my head, Fox the most..."

His image appeared on the sea in Krystal's imagination.

"_Fox... I'll save you..._" she thought.

Suddenly she felt the ship being attacked. She looked up to find the Great Fox in front of her.

"They found me!" she shouted to nobody panicking.

She flew to behind the Great Fox and landed there while the drivers didn't notice it.

"_Time to find out who's behind all of this._" thought Krystal.

She stepped out of it and we saw she was wearing a blue catsuit, blue knee-high boots, a silver chain belt, two silver rings on her tail, white beads in her hair, and a silver tiara: her Star Fox Assault suit.

She took out her Blaster and sneaked inside.

Everything looked the same. Only grey metal walls and a few corners. She came to a door with on it: "Control Room".

She smirked as she opened the door slowly and looked inside.

Everything looked like a normal ship's control room looks like, except everything was grey except for the button that were orange, blue and green.

She saw the arms of a person in the drivers seat.

She slowly walked inside and closed the door and ordered pointing her Blaster to the person: "Hands up!"

Slowly the hands went up.

"Now," began Krystal, "put the ship on Automatic Pilot, stand up and turn around."

The person did what she said.

He was wearing a T-shirt missing its sleeves along with a leather vest. He carries a hip pouch and wears dark blue pants with a belt made of a long strand of red fabric and is a rival racer of C. Falcon.

* * *

**_Samurai Goroh_**

* * *

"What do you want?!" snapped Goroh.

"I want to know why you're driving the ship of my team and where my team members are." explained Krystal not moving from her place.

"I don't know anything about that, but I'm doing this for my boss. I had to shoot you down for some reason and take your trophy with me." explained Goroh angry.

"Who's that?" asked Krystal.

"Why should you know?" muttered Goroh.

"I love one of my team members and that's the leader BTW, and I want him back!" shouted Krystal.

"Pff, not my bussiness." said Goroh.

"You get 5 seconds to explain who it is." said Krystal.

"Nope."

"4 seconds left..."

"I won't tell..."

"3 seconds..."

"Don't think I will!"

"2..."

"I'm not even thinking about it!"

"1..."

"Try me." taunted Goroh smirking.

"0!" she shouted as she shot, but Goroh took his sword and dodged it. It was a yellow shot.

He ran to her and tried to slash her. Krystal saw it coming as she dodged to behind him and kicked him in the back as he fell on the ground.

Samurai Goroh, jumped up slashing her 4 times. She grunted as she fell on the ground this time.

She stood up and did a somersault to behind him and did a combo of punches, not letting go.

After a while, Goroh found a way to dodge and slash her again.

"You're good." complimented Krystal.

"Yes, and I'm better then you." smirked Goroh.

"_Ugh, men..._" thought Krystal rolling her eyes.

She shot her Blaster as it was very powerful and Samurai Goroh fell on the ground. Krystal put her foot on his stomach.

"Who's good now?" asked Krystal smirking as she didn't wait for an answer and punched him in the face as he turned into a trophy.

His pose was like this: He stood very angry forward with his legs spread. In his right hand he had his sword as if he was going to have a battle while his left hand made a fist.

"Finally." she sighed as she went sitting on the drivers seat and put the trophy on the seat next to her.

She went driving the ship away.

**Not much time later in subspace.**

"Dear villains!" began the boss as all the villains were together in the big room, "I called you all together for this special announcement. As you maybe know, Samurai Goroh is captured by one of the good ones named Krystal. Fox's girlfriend." some villains were now talking to each other about this, "But, what's more important: we lost the Great Fox to her." they were now talking louder, "My plan now is that we find a new ship for transporting us and the subspace bombs. And, I think I know what ship."

"Which one?" asked one of the villains from somewhere.

The boss smirked, "We're taking back the Halberd." the villains who were in the first invasion now were talking with each other, "It's un-guarded for the moment, so we can get it easy."

"But, I heard it still was broken!" said Porky.

"That's true, but I can fix it in a few seconds with my powers..."

**Back with Krystal.**

"_Ok, now I've got the ship back, I should search for Fox, Falco and Slippy_." thought Krystal as she now looked to the trophy next to her, "_They're maybe captured by his boss._"

In the meantime, she was getting to the beach: "_I should get out of the ship to look for them._"

She flew to an open place close to there and went searching, leaving the trophy in the ship.

* * *

I didn't found anything about the interior of the Great Fox on the internet, so I made that up.

Lol, a villain kidnapped by a hero this time. ;)

I let Samurai Goroh stand with the villain's list down here, but in Italics because he's still part of the villains, but he can't do anything for the moment.

I hope you liked the chapter!

Will Subspace get the Great Fox back? Will Subspace succeed in getting the Halberd again? Will Krystal succeed in finding Fox, Falco and Slippy? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tuff/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, **_Samurai Goroh_**.**


	26. Up to the past!

Thanks for the reviews again! :D

I'm sorry it's late. It was such a big chapter that I had to take a lot of time.

This time is the biggest threat coming for the smashers and their helpers yet... and it's the biggest chapter yet XD

Let's have a look at what it is...

* * *

**A lot of years ago at Princess Peach's castle.**

We found 7 babies playing with each other in an open field.

The 1st one is the famous hero of Mushroom Kingdom as a baby (but outgrown the diaper already). He wears a red hat with an M in it and a red shirt. He also wears light blue shoes and has black beady eyes and a large trademark nose.

* * *

_**Baby Mario**_

_**

* * *

**_

The 2nd one, is Baby Mario's brother (also already outgrown the diaper). He wears a green hat with an L in it and a green shirt. He also has black beady eyes and a large trademark nose. He wears green shoes.

* * *

_**Baby Luigi**_

* * *

The 3th one is Mushroom Kingdom's princess as a baby. She has large blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a tiny nose. She wears a large crown and sucks on a pink pacifier.

* * *

_**Baby Peach**_

* * *

The 4th one is a monkey and also a baby. He has brown fur and dark eyes. His clothing consists of a red monogrammed bib with DK on it.

* * *

_**Baby Donkey Kong (From now on Baby DK)**_

* * *

The 5th one is Baby Mario's rival and is greedy like his adult self. He wears a yellow hat with a W in it and a yellow shirt. Ha also has black beady eyes and green elf-like shoes. He already has his trademark nose.

* * *

**_Baby Wario_**

* * *

The 6th one is Baby Mario's arch rival and looks a lot like his adult form's 8th son. He has a fiery red ponytail and 1 little fang.

* * *

**_Baby Bowser_**

* * *

The 7th and last one was a little green Yoshi. He looks exactly like his adult form, but smaller.

* * *

**_Baby Yoshi_**

**

* * *

**

They were the Star Children, babies holding great power within.

After the events of Yoshi's Island DS, all the babies were together (most of the time) playing. Together they grew up.

Now, all the babies were playing in an open field close to Peach's Castle where Baby Peach lived with Toadsworth the Younger and a lot of Toads and Baby Toads.

They were playing tag, except for Baby Wario and Baby Bowser. They were chatting in the shadow of a tree.

Soon, they were disturbed by a big purple portal that opened. Everybody stopped what they were doing and grouped up a few feet away from the portal.

Baby Peach trembled as she took off her pacifier to talk (I'm not going to say it anymore when she takes it off to talk): "W-What is this?"

"I-i don't know..." trembled Baby Luigi.

"I bet it's the banana delivery-boy." smiled Baby DK.

"Umm, I'm sorry to say this DK." said Baby Peach, "But, doesn't he come in a car?"

"Oh yes..." said Baby DK dissapointed.

"It's probably my treasure being brought!" grinned Baby Wario.

"You mean my treasure!" complained Baby Bowser.

Baby Luigi turned to his brother: "W-what do you think?"

"I don't know either." said Baby Mario.

**Meanwhile in the present, in subspace.**

The boss was still doing his speech from last chapter: "I'm going after the Halberd myself, but some of you have to do a very big job for me."

"Hmph, what is it?" asked Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Some of you have to go to the past. There are 7 babies." explained the boss.

"We have to go to the past for babies?!" complained Ridley.

"Not, just babies." smirked the boss, "They're Star Children."

"What?!" shouted Kamek, "My lord as a baby is one of them! Don't catch him!"

The boss grew to an enormous size again: "**What did you say?**"

"I-i-i-i s-s-s-said i-i-i-it i-i-i-is go-o-o-o-od." trembled Kamek.

"**Good.**" nodded the boss as he shrinked again.

"So, why do we have to catch them?" asked Waluigi.

"They hold an extraordinary amount of power. The one who sucks the power out of them is almost invincible and strong enough to rule the universe!"

"Oh..." said Waluigi, "Who's going?"

"Hmm..." said the boss as he looked around, "Rayquaza and Ridley. You're enough to take them down."

The 2 nodded as they went to a big purple portal that was close to them.

**Back in the past.**

They came out of the portal as the 7 babies went a few steps back. Almost all the babies were very scared as they began to cry (Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Yoshi and surprisingly Baby Wario.)

"W-what are those things?" asked Baby Peach crying.

"W-what do we have to do?" asked Baby Yoshi, also crying.

"I know something." nodded Baby Mario.

"What?" asked Baby Luigi stopping with crying.

"Go go Power Rangers!" exclaimed Baby Mario as the others said the same except for Baby Yoshi.

Baby Yoshi said: "And Yoshi too!"

As they took a pose... and did nothing else as the 2 villains and now also the babies sweatdropped.

"_Umm, why did I even do that_?" wondered Baby Mario to himself.

"Enough of this!" shouted Rayquaza speaking for the first time this story, "You're coming with us!"

"Oh, no!" said Baby Peach, "What do we have to do?!"

"I suggest, fight them." said Baby Bowser.

"I agree." nodded Baby Mario as all the other babies did the same.

"Come on!" taunted Baby Wario.

"As you wish." smirked Ridley, "But Ray my buddy, you may make the first move. Everytime you did a move, I'll attack after it."

Rayquaza nodded as he used his first move. He ducked and rushed to a few feet away.

"Jump!" called Baby Wario as everybody could jump, and ran to Rayquaza to attack him before Ridley attacked.

Baby Mario used (a little one ofcourse, because they're babies) red Fireball doing no damage to Rayquaza, Baby Luigi used Green Missile doing very little damage, Baby Peach used Peach Bomber doing a little more damage then Baby Luigi, Baby DK used Giant Punch doing as much damage as a normal punch from an adult, Baby Wario used Chomp doing as much damage as Baby DK, Baby Bowser used Firebreath doing the most damage of all, but still not much and Baby Yoshi tried to... use Egg Lay, but Rayquaza was to big, so it didn't work.

Ridley laughed, "Is that all you got?!" as he also made his first attack.

He roared as he scraped half off the stage with his tail, again all the babies could jump and went to attack Ridley.

B. Mario (from now on I'm going to use this instead of Baby) used Super Jump Punch as Ridley flinched for a moment, B. Luigi also used Super Jump Punch that became Fire Jump Punch as it lifted Ridley a moment off the ground, B. Peach used Vegetable actually doing no damage to Ridley, B. DK used Headbutt doing little damage, B. Wario used Corkscrew lifting Ridley off the ground a moment longer then B. Luigi, B. Bowser used Whirling Fortress lifting Ridley up as long as B. Luigi did and B. Yoshi used Egg Throw doing little damage.

For the moment, some babies were panting (B. Luigi, B. Bowser and B. Mario) as none of the 2 villains were and looked like they hadn't got any damage yet.

"Emergency meeting!" called B. Mario as all the babies went in one little circle, "It looks like they don't get any damage from our attacks!"

"I know." nodded B. Wario, "Normally they all go down when I attack them."

"That's because of your Wario Waft." pointed B. Bowser out.

"That's it!" exclaimed B. Peach slamming her right fist on her left hand.

"What?" asked B. DK.

"Listen, maybe Wario's Waft can save us!" explained B. Peach.

"Well, I don't think that will work, but we can try." nodded B. Luigi.

"Yeah, it can." said B. Yoshi

"Ok." agreed the other babies as they turned back to the villains who were very bored and annoyed.

"Can we start again?" asked Ridley annoyed.

"Yes." said B. Mario.

"Finally..." muttered Rayquaza as he prepared for his second attack.

He was charging a big blue orb.

"Be prepared." said B. DK.

The orb was aimed to hit them all.

B. Mario, B. Luigi and B. Yoshi tried to dodge, B. Bowser, B. Wario, B. Peach and B. Yoshi tried to jump over it.

They all succeeded except for... B. Yoshi.

He was not in time to jump so the orb got him. It was so strong for the little Yoshi that he changed into a trophy. His pose was not like the adult Yoshi. This pose was like this: It looked like he was walking cheerfully with his left foot on the ground and his right foot lifted off. His 2 hands were fists and B. Yoshi was smiling.

"Yoshi!" called B. Peach sobbing.

All of them tried to get to his trophy in time, but Ridley was faster and took the trophy in his hands.

"Mwhahaha! One done, 6 more to go!" laughed Ridley.

B. Peach let a tear escape as she shouted: "Up to the castle!"

They all ran to Peach's castle.

"W-why are we going there?" asked B. Luigi also sobbing.

"We're to weak to beat them. If we come close to the castle, its defense will activate and help us defeat them so we can get Yoshi back!" excplained B. Peach.

"Oh, I understand." nodded B. DK as he listened and as they got to the entrance of the castle.

They all stood in front of the door as Ridley flew close to them with Rayquaza close to there with Yoshi's trophy in his left claw.

"Now..." he said, "Prepare for your doom!" as he roared and started to flap his wings violently creating a lot of wind to blow the little babies away.

When he just started, a voice came from the castle itself as Ridley stopped when he heard it: "This is Castle Defense 3000 or CD3000! I see you're attacking this castle! I suggest you to stop or I've got to stop you. O yes, you don't need to answer me, this is an automatic message, like the following messages."

Ridley ignored this and began again. It was hard for the babies as they were pushed against the wall of the castle.

The voice came again: "I see you didn't stop attacking! This is your last warning!"

Again, Ridley ignored it.

"Enough! Time to stop you!" shouted the voice.

In the roof a few holes opened and Bullet Bills came out of it. It were 5.

Ridley didn't saw it coming as 2 came on him doing moderate damage.

The other 3 came to Rayquaza, but he saw it coming and destroyed them by his blue orb.

"Is that all you got!" exclaimed Ridley as 2 holes opened, but they were bigger.

2 Banzai Bills came out of it. This time both of them saw it coming as Rayquaza dodged by digging a hole in the ground and later coming back up next to it while Ridley tried to fly away, but the Banzai Bill was faster as it got him and he fell to the ground.

"Rid, you're becoming slower these days!" laughed Rayquaza.

But Rayquaza didn't notice his Banzai Bill followed him into the ground and now arrived at where Rayquaza stood.

Rayquaza was shot up in the air and landed back on the ground: "Ugh, me and my big mouth..."

They both got a lot of damage, but it wasn't enough.

"Yes, it's working!" whispered B. DK to B. Peach.

"Yes, but they still got a lot of health it seems." responded B. Peach.

It was true, it looked like they hadn't got any damage yet.

Before anything else happened, Rayquaza and Ridley decided to attack at the same time.

Rayquaza used Iron Tail while Ridley scraped his tail on the ground.

As Rayquaza's tail came, B. Mario, B. Luigi and B. Peach bended over as B. DK, B. Bowser and B. Wario jumped, but the last 3 couldn't jump high enough as they were hit and changed into a trophy. The 3 remaining babies didn't had time to call something as Ridley's tail came.

The 3 babies ran for their lives from the tail, but one was to slow... B. Luigi. He couldn't outrun it.

The 3 babies, trophies landed on Ridley's back as Rayquaza took B. Luigi's trophy in his second claw.

"Luigi! DK!" called Mario surprised and worried.

"Bowser! Wario!" called Peach sobbing.

B. DK's pose was the following. He stood on his 2 feet and left arm. His right index finger was on his mouth like he was wondering something.

B. Bowser's pose was the following. He stood with his arms crossed, glaring in front of him.

B. Wario's pose was the following. He held a golden coin in his right hand as he grinned and looked at it.

B. Luigi's pose was the following. He stood with his back to the front with his arms crossed looking behind slightly smiling.

B. Peach fell on the ground sobbing while B. Mario ran to her, helping her get up: "First Yoshi, then DK, Bowser and Wario, now Luigi..."

"Don't worry Peach." said B. Mario with his right arm on her shoulder, "We'll rescue them."

"Do you think we can do that?" questioned B. Peach.

"Yes, I just know." nodded B. Mario.

"Mwhahaha!" laughed Ridley, "That's 5, 2 more to go! The Star Children's power is almost from Subspace!"

"_What's a subspace?_" wondered B. Mario.

"Give them back to us!" shouted B. Peach crying and pointing her right index finger to Ridley.

"Never!" answered Rayquaza instead of Ridley.

Suddenly the voice came again from CD3000: "You still won't go? I will have to use heavy things to stop you!"

The castle began to tremble as Ridley and Rayquaza looked in shock. Ridley stuttered: "W-what is happening?!"

"Our best weapon is now coming." smirked B. Mario as he knew what it was.

"W-what?" asked Rayquaza stuttering too.

"Wait a few seconds." responded B. Mario.

The castle was still trembling as now their most ultimate weapon came: 5 Mega Goombas...

"What the heck are those?" cursed Ridley.

"They are called Goombas. These are Mega Goombas. They are the Mushroom Kingdom's main defense." explained B. Peach.

"They look weak to me." said Rayquaza with a bored look.

"They're not!" protested B. Peach, "Go, Mega Goombas!"

The Mega Goombas looked angry as they ran to the 2 villains.

Three of them came against Rayquaza, the other 2 against Ridley.

It did moderate damage against both of them, as they now began to feel pretty weak.

B. Mario noticed this and whispered it to B. Peach.

Rayquaza had enough of it as he slammed his tail into his 3. Ridley slammed himself into the other 2 as they all now were defeated.

"Ok, that didn't help much..." said B. Mario.

"Do you really think, babies like you and some stupid castle defense can stop me?!" shouted Ridley.

"And me?!" added Rayquaza.

Both villains flew to the 2 babies as they prepared to fight back.

Both babies jumped up, dodged and punched the 2 villains.

The villains flew back as Rayquaza used his blue orb again and Ridley flew away for a moment, but then returned very fast flying towards the babies.

Both the babies dodged the orb, but were to late to dodge Ridley as they both changed into trophies.

B. Mario's pose was like this. He stood to the right side slightly with his arms crossed. he smiled to the front.

B. Peach's pose was like this. She looked with cute big eyes in front of her very innocent while she slightly was leaning to her left.

"Hehehe, we did it like we thought." smirked Ridley.

"Yeah." agreed Rayquaza.

They took all the babies (as trophies) with them into subspace.

**Not much time later in subspace.**

Ridley and Rayquaza gave the babies to the boss (no villains were there).

"Mwhahaha!" laughed the boss, "Good job villains! Now I have the power of the Star Children, I'm even stronger then I was before! Now nobody can stop me anymore! I'm even more sure now I have retrieved the Halberd! Mwhahahaha!"

**Meanwhile with Luigi.**

He was in the meantime already far away from the forest (while Ness still was in his mind) as he suddenly stopped and got a headache as he fell on the ground.

"_Luigi! What's happening?" _asked Ness inside Luigi's mind.

"I-i don't know." muttered Luigi, "I feel like... like... my past has been altered!"

**The same happened with Peach.**

Peach, Ness's body and the R.O.B's were still searching in subspace for the missing smasher.

To her happened the same thing as to Luigi as the R.O.B's who were with her stopped and came to her to help her.

**To Yoshi.**

Yoshi was with Zelda still on a search for Link and Ganondorf as to Yoshi happened what happened to Luigi and Peach.

Zelda, in the meantime Sheik stopped and ran to help Yoshi.

**And to Wario.**

He was wandering through subspace as the same happened to him.

They all felt it and one could swear Mario, Bowser and DK as trophies felt it too.

* * *

I made the clothes up for Wario.

Baby Yoshi is in this story is the Yoshi from Super Smash bros, Super Mario, etc. but in baby form.

I made a Power Rangers reference. XD

BTW, I put the Goombas as good guys (in the past), because in a lot of descriptions of Goombas, you can read that they were part of the Mushroom Kingdom until they became part of Bowser's army.

Will the Star Children be saved? Will Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Wario keep feeling it? You'll see next time! :D

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tuff/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, **_Samurai Goroh_**.**


	27. Escape from the base!

Thanks for the reviews!

This chapter is about Snake, Samus, C. Falcon and Dr. Mario again. I still had to write something about them escaping from the base. They still had to find the giant R.O.B Launcher with the key for them to escape. ;)

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**We find C. Falcon, Samus, Snake and Dr. Mario in that order wandering through the base they were in on their search for the Giant R.O.B. Launcher to get a key to get out of the base.**

They were already searching for a long time, but couldn't find anything... maybe because Falcon was leading them. They went from door to door, to door... but couldn't find anything.

"I'm telling you Falcon, let me lead. I bet we find that giant R.O.B. Launcher in no time." grumbled Snake.

"No! I will find it even if it's the last thing I do!" shouted C. Falcon to sure of himself.

"You better listen to Snake." said Samus.

"Why would I?!" complained C. Falcon.

"You're letting us do circles." pointed Samus out.

"I don't think you're right." said C. Falcon.

"She's right Falcon." told Dr. Mario, "You see, this is the room with trash again. We passed here already a few 100 times."

"Ugh... alright..." gave Falcon up.

"Finally." said Snake rolling his eyes as he went first this time with Falcon, Samus and Dr. Mario following behind.

And Snake was right. After a few minutes, they arrived at the good room.

As they entered, they found the Giant R.O.B Launcher there. It looked like he expected them.

"Give us the key to get out of here!" demanded Samus.

"No!" said the R.O.B Launcher, "You'll first have to defeat me!"

"No problem." smirked C. Falcon as he ran to it and loaded a Falcon Punch.

"Adapt!" said the Giant R.O.B.

The 4 heroes looked confused as when the Falcon Punch would normally have hit, out of nowhere, a giant armor came covering the whole R.O.B. Because of this, the Falcon Punch had no effect.

"Mama Mia." exclaimed Dr. Mario, "He can adapt!"

"Hmph, wait a minute. I'll get information about it." said Snake as he went inside his cardboard box.

"In the meantime, I'll try something too." nodded Samus.

She ran to it as she used Paralyzer.

"Adapt!" exclaimed the R.O.B. Launcher as it put his right arm behind its back as it suddenly had a gun. It was a Ray Gun.

It shot to stop the shot from the Paralyzer.

"Dammit!" cursed Samus.

**Meanwhile in Snake's box.**

Snake called Otacon again.

_"Otacon? Are you there?" asked Snake._

_"Yes, I'm here." answered Otacon._

_"I have a problem with a R.O.B Launcher here."_

_"Hahahaha!"_

_"And why is that so funny?"_

_"Why do you need help for that little thing?! It's defeated very easy!"_

_"Snap out of it! This is not a normal R.O.B. Launcher. This is a giant one and he can adapt."_

_"..."_

_"Otacon?"_

_"..."_

_"Otacon, are you there?"_

_"I-i never heard of a R.O.B who can adapt, it's probably new."_

_"Oh great... can you still say anything about it?"_

_"Well, the adapting reminds me of that villain from the episode "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: Attac-""_

_"Ugh, goodbye."_

Snake broke the contact as he went out of his box.

In the meantime the 3 other heroes were dodging the R.O.B Launcher who was shooting missile.

"Well, I can do the same!" said Samus as she used Missile to destroy a missile who targetted her.

"Adapt!" called the R.O.B as it looked like nothing happened.

"..." the heroes said nothing untill...

One very big fast missile came.

"OH SHI-" cursed C. Falcon as he was hit and changed into a trophy.

Again the R.O.B Launcher called: "Adapt!" as it took the trophy and opened a place in its body to put it.

"Falcon!" called Dr. Mario, "Okay, now it's my turn!"

He ran to the robot as he started to just kick and punch it. He thought it wouldn't adapt for something like that, but he was wrong. It now (as weird as it sounds) had boxing gloves.

"_I believe it's time to use it._" thought Dr. Mario as he used one of his pills to restore himself as he also got an idea.

Now he was a little stronger, he could pull open the place where C. Falcon's trophy was put and throwed a pill inside, hoping it would land in C. Falcon's mouth (while he was a trophy) so he could restore.

At first there was nothing.

"You failed!" shouted the R.O.B as it charged a big punch.

It stopped as the R.O.B Launcher was trembling.

"W-what's happening?" it asked to nobody in particular.

Suddenly it exploded as C. Falcon came out of the R.O.B very healthy.

"Thanks doc!" Falcon thanked with a thumbs up to Dr. Mario.

"No problem." laughed and nodded Dr. Mario.

"Hmph, I didn't had to do a thing." said Snake with his arms crossed.

"One thing..." began Samus.

"What?" asked Snake.

"We don't have the key." pointed Samus out as everybody slapped his forehead but suddenly Falcon saw something shining on the ground.

He picked it up as it was a key.

They sighed from relief as they went out of the room heading to the exit of the base.

* * *

What Otacon was trying to say was: "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: Attack of the Jerkinators". One try to guess of which shows it is. ;)

I'm sorry, it's a short chapter, but it was something that had to be done.

Next time, we're back with the "Ike Climbers". ;)

Won't the 4 heroes get lost again XD? Will somebody except for C. Falcon lead the way :P? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tuff/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, **_Samurai Goroh_**.**


	28. Swords and hammers united!

Yeah, I'm sorry for being late with this chapter. I had a medical surgery wednesday and I had to much pain to work on this. :(

But don't worry! I'm back! :D

Ok, time for "The Ike Climbers" to appear again. ;)

Do you remember I said only Waluigi would break the fourth wall? Well, I was wrong: Popo will too. :)

And thanks for the reviews like always!

Enjoy!

* * *

**On their way to Marth's castle...**

Were Ike, Popo and Nana walking and talking. They were very close to the castle now, while Popo just made a stupid comment.

"I'm telling you bro, it's impossible somebody is watching us right now." said Nana with a bored look.

"I didn't say that!" complained Popo, "I said, I have the feeling somebody is READING what we're saying right now."

"That's ridiculous!" laughed Nana, "Ike, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I think it's impossible and ridiculous too." nodded Ike, "I mean, how could that be? This is just happening right now and I don't believe anybody can predict the future."

"See?" asked Nana pointing to Ike, but talking to Popo, "Even he knows that's impossible!"

"Hey!" complained Ike.

"I still believe in what I said." muttered Popo looking down with crossed arms.

"Cheer up, Popo!" said Ike.

Now they arrived at Marth's castle.

They went inside as it didn't had much decoration, just plain grey walls and small hallways to different parts of the castle.

"Umm, Ike?" asked Nana.

"Yes?" answered Ike.

"Where do we need to go now?" asked Nana as she looked at all the hallways.

"Well," began Ike, "Marth said he would come here to us."

Suddenly somebody came from one of the hallways.

He has a sword named Falchion. He's prince of Altea. He wears a blue tunic, a cape, pants, gloves, boots and a heavy breastplate. He's also the owner of this castle.

* * *

**_Marth_**

**_

* * *

_**

"So here you are." smiled and nodded Marth.

"Yes." nodded Ike.

Marth turned around and noticed Popo and Nana just then: "Well, hello Popo, hello Nana."

"Hi Marth." greeted Nana.

Popo just smiled.

"Why are you here too?" asked Marth tilting his head slightly.

Before Popo or Nana could respond, Ike did with a serious face: "Marth, there's something wrong."

"I'm listening." nodded Marth.

Ike, Popo and Nana explained what happened.

"I thought we defeated them for good in subspace before..." muttered Marth after the explanation.

"We thought that too." nodded Nana, "So that's why me and Popo are here. So we're not alone and have help."

"I fully understand now." answered Marth, "BTW, come inside, here it is to cold. I want Ike to meet somebody."

After a few hallways, they came into a dinning room.

This place was much warmer. At a very long table in the mid, sat somebody.

This one is Marth's friend and was a smasher in the Melee tournament, but not in the Brawl tournament. He has red hair. The name of his sword is: Sword of Seals.

* * *

**_Roy_**

**_

* * *

_**Nana saw him en then asked: "R-roy? Is that you?"

"Hey Nana. Long ago, isn't it?" asked Roy smiling.

"It sure was!" said Popo interrupting Nana who was going to say something.

Roy sweatdropped and muttered: "Good to see you too, Popo..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this, but are you guys hungry?" asked Marth.

At this moment Nana's stomach growled as she said: "Umm, yeah I am."

"I'm for sure!" exclaimed Popo.

And so they all sat down and ate together. They sat in this order: Marth, Popo, Nana, Roy, Ike.

Roy and Ike were talking with each other, getting to know each other.

"So, you were my replacement in the tournament?" asked Roy.

"Yes, I was." nodded Ike.

"Well, you look like a nice guy, I'm glad no evil guy got my place." said Roy.

"Yeah..." began Ike, "Hey! How about we train againt each other sometime?"

"I would like to." smiled Roy.

They were enjoying the meal, till suddenly the castle began to tremble.

"W-what's going on?" asked Nana scared.

"Is it an earthquake?" asked Popo not scared at all.

"Come, let's go!" shouted Marth as they all ran outside surprised of what they found.

"What's that?" asked Popo.

They found one thing there:

It is huge and has a skeletal body. He also has a living counterpart. He has a Dark Red shell, Spiked red collars and a fiery red ponytail. He has a terrifying roar and the same personality as his living counterpart.

* * *

**_Dry Bowser_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I-isn't that Bowser?" asked Nana scared.

"It looks like that." nodded Ike surprised of Dry Bowser.

"Bowser looks a little dry to me." muttered Popo.

"But, it's weird" began Marth as the others looked at him, "He is now in a skeleton form, like he's..."

"Dead." added Roy, "But still, he looks alive to me."

"Mwhaha!" laughed Dry Bowser, "Prepare for your doom!"

He let loose a terrifying roar.

"T-that's even scarier then normal Bowser's roar!" noted Nana scared.

"Come, let's go!" said Roy as they all ran to Dry Bowser.

"Fools!" exclaimed Dry Bowser as they stopped running, "Nobody can stop me!"

"Except for us!" shouted Popo as they ran again.

"Wrong." said Dry Bowser simply as he used his first attack.

He throwed bones to every single one of them.

"Dodge!" yelled Ike as they all dodged except for Nana.

It slammed her into the ground.

"Ugh, those bones are heavier then they look like." muttered Nana as Popo helped her up while the swordsmen ran ahead.

"Are you alright?" asked Popo concerned.

"Yes go ahead to Bowser already, I'll come right after you." Nana said with a little smile.

Popo nodded as he went ahead while Nana felt her head with her hand a second before coming after Popo.

In the meantime, the swordsmen already were with Dry Bowser.

Marth ran ahead and used his sword to slash Dry Bowser.

"Fool" said Dry Bowser, "I exist of only bones, a sword doesn't hurt me."

"Except for these!" shouted Roy as he used a fully charged Flare Blade while Ike used a fully charged Eruption on Dry Bowser.

But, this caused to blast both of the swordsmen to the ground because of the big power of the combined move.

Smoke cleared as Dry Bowser was still without damage.

"Dammit." cursed Roy under his breath.

"Our turn!" exclaimed both of the Ice Climbers as they slammed their hammers on Dry Bowser, also doing no effect.

"How much times do I have to tell you, those things don't hur-" Dry Bowser was interrupted by the Ice Climbers using Blizzard.

Dry Bowser roared in pain while Nana shouted: "Now!" to the swordsmen.

They nodded to each other as they attacked Dry Bowser slashing him with their swords.

"Enough!" roared Dry Bowser.

As he managed to create an immense fireball blasting the 5 heroes away as they also tumbled on the ground.

"Damm, he's strong." commented Marth panting.

"Indeed." nodded Ike tired as well.

"Mwhaha!" laughed Dry Bowser, "Do you really think you can stop me?!"

"Umm," said Popo as he put a finger to his chin thinking, "Yes!"

"Wrong answer!" shouted Dry Bowser as he ran to them.

He used a skeleton version of Flying Slam to launch Popo in the air and then slammed him on the ground.

Dry Bowser came of Popo to see him very dizzy.

"I can see a lot of warpstars flying around me now!" said Popo very dumbly.

"Popo!" called Nana worried.

"I'll get him. You stay here." nodded Ike.

He ran to Dry Bowser and used Aether to launch Dry Bowser and took him back with his sword to the ground.

While Dry Bowser still was getting up, Ike went to Popo and took him with him to Nana.

"Here." said Ike as Nana embraced her brother who still was dizzy.

"Thank's Ike." blushed Nana, "I'll take him inside to care for him, you guys have to finish Bowser. Or like he looks like now, Dry Bowser."

"Ok, Nana." nodded Marth as Nana took Popo inside.

"So, let's finish him." said Roy as the swordsmen turned to Dry Bowser and took a pose.

In the meantime, Dry Bowser got up and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Mwhaha!" laughed Dry Bowser, "My master will be pleased when I bring him all 5 of you in my own."

The sworsmen stopped with their pose as they looked confused.

"You're not here for your own?" asked Roy.

"No!" yelled Dry Bowser.

"That's the first time you're working for somebody else, except for the first time with subspace." pointed Ike out as suddenly a lightbulb appeared inside his head, "Wait... You're not working with subspace... aren't you?"

"And we have a winner!" said Dry Bowser sarcasticly.

"What's subspace?" asked Roy to Marth whispering.

"I'll explain later." whispered Marth sweatdropping.

Ike suddenly noticed Dry Bowser was getting weaker.

"Guys!" he whispered, "He's getting weaker! Now we have to give him all we got!"

"Yeah." responded the 2 other swordsmen.

They turned to Dry Bowser who shouted: "Done with the talking?! We're still fighting you know!"

The 3 swordsmen nodded as they ran to Dry Bowser.

"Fools!" roared Dry Bowser as he used a skeleton version of Fire Breath.

"Watch out!" yelled Marth, but it was to late. They were captured by the fire.

It lasted a few seconds before the swordsmen used their Counter to escape from it.

They hit Dry Bowser with their swords.

Dry Bowser fell to the ground, now very weak.

"Now!" shouted Marth as they all attacked with their swords as hard as they could.

It finished Dry Bowser as he roared for a last time before changing into a trophy.

His pose was like the following: He stood to the right, but looked forward with a glare. He held his hands up, like he was going to grab something.

Popo (now "normal" again) and Nana came out of the castle.

"Is it done?" asked Nana.

"Yes." nodded Roy as they looked down to the trophy.

"We should go." said Marth as everybody looked at him, "To help the other smashers."

"Indeed." nodded Ike.

"Yep." responded Roy.

"Okay!" nodded Popo trying to imitate Ness.

"Yes." sighed Nana as she slapped Popo's head.

And so they left into the distance while Marth explained to Roy about subspace.

From far away Popo shouted: "And so: Swords and hammers united!"

"Popo!" called everybody, because he surprised them again.

In the meantime, a dark portal opened as the Dry Bowser trophy was sucked into it, back into subspace.

* * *

Yeah, Popo said the title of the chapter again like before. XD

Will Popo say the title again next time (Nana: "No!")? Will they find other smashers? Will they run into Dry Bowser again sometime? You'll see next time. :D

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tuff/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth, Roy/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, **_Samurai Goroh, _**Dry Bowser.**


	29. Everything is flat in Flatzone

Hello and welcome to another chapter!

Thanks for the review NinjaSheik!

I'm sorry, but there's not going to be another chapter for 3 weeks probably. I'm having my finals beginning the 8th of June (who're lasting 2 weeks) and I have to study hard and have no time to go on my computer. But don't worry! After that, I have summer vacation! I can update a lot then, more then ever! :D

Now, let's have a look at what the flat smasher is doing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**In Flatzone**

It was night in the peacefull village Flatzone. This is no ordinary city, no, it's a flat city. Everything is flat: The people living there, the buildings, the trees, the animals, everything.

Inside this city, we find one special person.

He's black and makes a lot of beeping sounds. He's a character from the 2 last Super Smash Bros. tournaments, and ofcourse, he's flat.

* * *

**_Mr. Game & Watch_**

**_

* * *

_**

He was sitting outside on a bench in a park looking at the stars. He was enjoying the light of the moon shining upon him.

Suddenly he heard a roar. Mr. Game & Watch stood up and looked around in fear: "_Who could be that so late?!_"

He heard another roar and it sounded closer to him: "_Oh god, who's that?!_"

Our flat hero waited for another roar, but it never came.

Somebody touched his back.

Game & Watch beeped in shock as he looked behind him.

It was Bowser Jr, but flat.

"Ugh, why do I have to be so flat, because I'm in this stupid city?!" wondered Bowser Jr out loud.

"You were the one who maked that roar?" asked Game & Watch.

"Yes, and I'm here for you." began the child, "I'm bringing you to my master. He said he needed more Shadow Bits, or what was it called again?"

Mr. Game & Watch was in shock, but managed to say: "Shadow Bugs..."

"Yeah, it was that." nodded Bowser Jr, "But enough talking!"

"_Crap!_" thought Game & Watch.

Bowser Jr attacked with a Fire Breath like his father, only it was smaller.

Mr. Game & Watch dodged it and attacked with his hammer slamming the child into the ground. Above him appeared the number 7 as an apple appeared.

"Delicious!" said the flat man as he ate it restoring some of his health (Although he hadn't lost some yet).

"Ok, now I'm pissed!" shouted Bowser Jr as he jumped out of the hole.

He grabbed Mr. Game & Watch and launched him up to the air together with himself. This time, Bowser Jr. slammed Mr. Game & Watch into the ground.

Bowser Jr. came closer for another attack, but Mr. Game & Watch suddenly yelled: "Stop!"

The little Koopa looked confused, but also angry: "And why would I?"

"So I can do this!" exclaimed Mr. Game & Watch.

He used Fire to launch himself up into the air and then went down holding a key hurting Bowser Jr. who looked in surprise. Mr. Game & Watch muttered: "Thank god, Master Hand gave me this transalator to speak!"

"Don't trick me anymore!" yelled Bowser Jr.

Mr. Game & Watch didn't respond as he ran to Bowser Jr. to attack. The Koopa child saw it coming as he dodged and then used Fire Breath capturing our hero. Bowser Jr. tried to let it last for as long as he could, but it only lasted 5 seconds. Still it was very strong.

Mr. Game & Watch took his chance as Bowser Jr. still was panting from his attack. He attacked with a lit match knocking the child unconsious, but not changing him into a trophy.

"_That should be enough._" thought Mr. Game & Watch as he nodded.

"**Never send a child to do the work!**" boomed a voice through the city.

"Oh god, another one?!" complained Mr. Game & Watch, "Where are you?".

"I'm right here." heard Mr. Game & Watch as he looked behind him to find another enemy.

King K. Rool (also flat).

"Hmph, I'll finish you on my own." said King K. Rool.

"Let me guess, you're also working with subspace?" asked Mr. Game & Watch.

"Yes." said the king.

The 2 ran at eachother and prepared to attack, although it was pretty difficult to our hero, because he was tired of the previous fight.

King K. Rool jumped, preparing to crush Game & Watch like he did with Diddy Kong, but Mr. Game & Watch was to smart for him as he just dodged it and then attacked with Judge (number 8) as it froze King K. Rool for a moment. Mr. Game & Watch took his chance and attacked him by pressing his insecticide pump a few times before the king was free again. K. Rool tackled Game & Watch down as he punched him in the face too.

Mr. Game & Watch groaned as he jumped up and used his key again, but couldn't hurt King K. Rool much as the villain grabbed Mr. Game & Watch's key when it just hit him and threw it to the ground while Mr. Game & Watch still held it.

"Enough?!" yelled King K. Rool roaring.

"I was about to ask the same thing." smirked Mr. Game & Watch panting.

Our flat hero used Vermin using 2 hammers slamming King K. Rool, then used a chair pushing the villain back.

King K. Rool took his crown and threw it at Mr. Game & Watch, but he dodged it. The crown returned like a boomerang, fortunately Game & Watch was prepared and dodged it too. When K. Rool just caught his crown, Mr. Game & Watch slammed his head (in a helmet) down on his enemy doing moderate damage. Now, both of them were panting.

"You're pretty good." remarked Mr. Game & Watch.

"I wish I could say the same about you." smirked King K. Rool annoying Mr. Game & Watch.

Both of them jumped into the air as Mr. Game & Watch used a fishbowl hurting King K. Rool, as our hero also kicked King K. Rool on the head and then jumped of it causing the villain to fall to the ground.

This time, he was defeated as he turned into a trophy.

His pose was like this, King K. Rool stood with one foot on the ground and the other one into the air. He held his arms up like he was celebrating something.

"O yeah!" exclaimed Mr. Game & Watch as he held his right arm into the air, "I defeated 2 villains on my own!"

"Ugh," groaned Bowser Jr. as he woke up, "What happened?"

Mr. Game & Watch gasped as he saw it and ran to Bowser Jr, using his lit match again turning Bowser Jr. into a trophy too.

His pose was like this, He held his magic paintbrush up in the air with both of his hands and smiled like he had just found the paintbrush.

"Ok, now I have defeated 2 villains on my own!" corrected Mr. Game & Watch, but after that, he began thinking, "_I better be careful, because they'll send more after me to get Shadow Bugs. I better warn the other smashers before it's to late!_"

He left the city short after that.

* * *

I'm sorry, but this chapter was smaller then most other chapters.

Will Mr. Game & Watch get captured? Or will he be in time to find other smashers? Will we see other smashers or non- smashers who are flat? You'll see next time.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tuff/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth, Roy/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar/ Mr. Game & Watch.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, **_Samurai Goroh, _**Dry Bowser.**


	30. On the open sea!

Thanks for the reviews!

Ok, I have good news and bad news.

First the bad news, there are not much chapters left. Now the last 2 people are joining the group and no others anymore. After this, they're going to make big groups and then go into subspace. Then the last big fights will come and after that, only an aftermath will come and a hint to the sequel.

Now, the good news, these chapters are sure going to give a lot of laughs to you (I hope)! :D

I think it's going to be around 45 chapters in total when this story is done.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Somewhere on the sea.**

We find someone on a Pirate Ship.

He has very big eyes and wears the outfit of the hero of legend. He has the Triforce of Courage, just like Link.

* * *

**_Toon Link_**

**_

* * *

_**

He was sailing the seas searching for an adventure, till he suddenly found one.

He saw the sky turning red.

"Crap!" cursed Toon Link, "What the heck happened to the sky?!

And like it wasn't enough, the Halberd came flying.

"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Toon Link, "Wait didn't Link say something about it?"

A thought balloon appeared next to Toon Link with Link in it saying something: "If you ever see a ship with a mask-like face, it's mine ship to take over the world! O yes, the red sky warns you if I'm coming."

"No, it wasn't that." said Toon Link as he shook his head.

This time the Link in the thought balloon said the following: "That's Meta Knight's ship who was used by an evil organisation to help them to bring purple spores named Shadow Bugs."

"That's more like it." nodded Toon Link, "But, what is it doing here?"

He suddenly heard someone screaming, he looked above him to see a yellow spot.

"Who's that?" wondered Toon Link.

It became bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigg-

It landed on Toon Link's head.

It's a Pokémon with a very short yellow fur. The tips of its large ears are black. He has a little tail and is Pikachu's pre-evolution as he was a participant in the Melee tournament.

* * *

**_Pichu_**

**_

* * *

_**

The small Pokémon had his eyes closed. His ears perked up as he saw that he landend on Toon Link. Because Toon Link cushioned his fall, he didn't have any pain. Unlike Toon Link, who almost fell unconsious on the ground.

Toon Link looked up to see Pichu: "Umm, who are you and why did you land on me?" asked Toon Link.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Pichu as he went off Toon Link's head, and the swordman got up, "I'm Pichu and I was captured by that ship," he pointed to the Halberd, "but they threw my out of it for some reason. Maybe because I was screaming all the time."

"Nice to meet you, Pichu." greeted Toon Link, "My name's Toon Link."

Pichu chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Toon Link.

"That's funny, I have a friend named Link." said Pichu.

Before Toon Link could respond, someone exclaimed: "So, little rat! You found a friend? Well, you can already say goodbye, because he's coming with me!"

"Please don't take him Pork! Take me again, instead!" begged Pichu.

"It's Porky!" he revealed as he came out of the Halberd flying in his machine.

Toon Link chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" shouted Porky.

"Pork..." chuckled Toon Link.

"I'll show you who's a pork!" exclaimed Porky.

"You shouldn't have done that. I already had a fight with him and he's strong." whispered Pichu whimpering to Toon Link.

"Nobody's too strong for me!" said Toon Link brandishing his sword.

Porky fired a laser that almost got Toon Link, but the latter dodged it in time.

"Too slow." taunted Toon Link.

"I'll show you who's slow!" said Porky as he gritted his teeth.

He fired loads of missiles, unfortunately Toon Link could only dodge the first one and could shield himself from the second one while all the others hit him.

"Toon Link!" called Pichu worried.

"Now's your turn, you pesky rat!" smirked Porky.

"Hey, I'm a mouse!" complained Pichu, but then ran scared (around the ship) to dodge all Porky's missiles.

"What the?!" said Porky in shock as he didn't expect Pichu to dodge all of the missiles.

This time he fired a laser to Pichu, but Toon Link jumped in time in front of Pichu to shield him.

"Get... him... while I'm... holding his laser..." managed Toon Link to say through gritted teeth.

Pichu gulped and nodded as he jumped into the sea.

"Mwhaha!" laughed Porky, "It seems he couldn't handle it and just drowned himself. Now, you're going to do the same swordsman."

Toon Link couldn't hold the laser for much longer, but he saw a yellow dot swimming to beneath Porky.

"Do you... really... think he's dead?" asked Toon Link almost losing consciousness.

"Ofcourse, I do!" laughed Porky.

"Well... you're wrong!" exclaimed Toon Link.

At this moment, Pichu jumped out of the sea, but still beneath Porky as he used Thunder as it went on Porky's machine.

"Ugh! Ugh!" panted Porky in pain as Pichu jumped on the ship again.

When the Thunder hit Porky, the machine stopped using his laser as Toon Link fell to the ground, very weak.

"Finish... him. The pressure of... the laser... was to strong for me..." managed Toon Link to say before losing consciousness and changing into a trophy.

"No..." said Pichu as he cried for a moment.

In the meantime, as Porky neared Pichu and the 2 arms of the machine were almost going to grab the mouse, Porky said panting: "Now... you're going to be defeated too!"

Pichu's ears perked up as he heard it.

"No, I won't!" shouted Pichu still with tears in his eyes, "I won't allow you to take me and my new friend away!"

He charged Skull Bash as he pushed Porky away with it. He flinched for a moment from the little pain he got as he then used Thunder Jolt flinching Porky and himself as he charged a lot of electricity in him and blasted Porky into the sea.

"Did I win?" wondered Pichu stopping with crying.

A few moments after that, Porky shot up in the air and prepared to fight again.

"No!" he shouted smirking very convinced and smirking harder then anyone ever did.

"Oh no..." whimpered Pichu.

This time he used something he didn't use yet. He held the 2 arms in front of him and made a very big orb in it.

"Prepare..." muttered Porky.

It looked like a lot of clouds were gathering there.

"For your doom!" exclaimed Porky.

He fired his orb as Pichu bended over with his ears over his eyes.

It looked like luck was on Pichu's side as a storm took up. A hurricane came out of nowhere and took the ship, along with Pichu and the Toon Link trophy high up into the sky. The tornado held the ship above the clouds as Pichu noticed what happened.

"Phew." he sighed as he looked over to Toon Link's trophy and thought, "_Why didn't I think about that before?_

**Meanwhile at the sea with Porky.**

He looked up as the ship went high up into the sky and his orb dissapeared when it couldn't hit anything.

"Dammit." cursed Porky as he flew to where the ship was in the sky and said when he was there: "Come here and fight, Hercu- I mean pesky rat!"

"Don't call my friend a rat! He's a mouse!" exclaimed a voice.

"Huh?" wondered Porky, "Who's that?"

"I am!" shouted the voice as it was revealed to be a revived Toon Link who jumped above Porky from the ship and Pichu jumped beneath Porky.

Toon Link held his sword down while Pichu prepared to call a Thunder.

"Now!" exclaimed both of the heroes.

Toon Link hit Porky with his Master Sword, blasting him to Pichu who responded with a Thunder which Toon Link dodged.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Porky in pain as he fell through the clouds.

Pichu used Agility to get back to the ship, but he was to late as the ship fell down to the sea again as the hurricane stopped.

"No!" yelled Pichu.

"Pichu!" called Toon Link as he grabbed Pichu just in time before the ship fell very fast, "Don't worry, I got you."

"O-oh, t-thank y-you..." whimpered Pichu.

"Hehe, now you saved me and I saved you." smiled Toon Link.

"Yeah." responded Pichu smiling too as they landed on the sea.

"I wonder what happened to that Porky." muttered Pichu.

"Let's not think about that again." said Toon Link as they looked up to the sky who was sunny again as the Halberd was gone.

In the meantime a dark portal opened somwhere deep in the sea...

* * *

I hope you liked it. :D

Can you find the Hercules movie reference? ;)

I hope you liked this last chapter of the "normal" arc of chapters! Next time is the first chapter of the Preparing arc to go into subspace. After that is the last arc named Subspace. ;)

The title of the story is a reference to a Disney movie I like, called: A Goofy Movie from the song: On The Open Road.

Will Toon Link and Pichu get off the sea soon? What happened to Porky? When did Pichu got captured on the Halberd? You'll see next time...

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness_**/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tuff/Yoshi, Zelda/ Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth, Roy/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar/ Mr. Game & Watch/ Toon Link, Pichu.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, **_Samurai Goroh, _**Dry Bowser.**


	31. The green combo finds each other

Thanks for the reviews!

But, WOULDN'T U LIKE 2 NO, what do you mean with part 2? What part do you mean? Do you mean the sequel: The Subspace Emissary 3: Tabuu's return? I'm sorry, but no other characters are coming then. BTW, you can also ask it at a nice way... if I get another anonymous review like that, I'm going to make sure only members can review this story and the sequel.

Besides this review, I'm glad that more people review then before this. :)

Now, the first chapter of the "grouping up" arc has begun!

Enjoy and review! :D

* * *

**When Yoshi's past changed, by the capture of his baby form, he fell unconsious on the ground while he and Sheik were searching for Link.**

Sheik turned around to Yoshi and said: "Yoshi, are you ok?"

He didn't answer.

Sheik gasped as she grabbed Yoshi and put him on her back as she ran forward.

**Some time later...**

"Yoshi..." said a voice as Yoshi was still sleeping and turned a little in his sleep hearing this.

"Yoshi."

Yoshi groaned a little.

"Yoshi, can you hear me?"

Yoshi's eyes opened as he found himself underneath a tree with Zelda looking at him.

"Princess... what happened?" he asked weakly trying to stand up, but falling back to the ground.

"You better rest a little..." said Zelda as Yoshi did like she said.

Zelda held her hand above Yoshi and casted a spell which caused Yoshi to heal, but not much.

"Thanks..." smiled Yoshi.

"No problem." nodded Zelda smiling too.

"So... what happened?" asked Yoshi.

Zelda explained he fell unconsious and she brought him here to heal.

"Well, now you say so..." began Yoshi, "I remember... I suddenly felt... an headace, like my... past had changed a... little, but I don't know what."

"Maybe it has something to do with subspace." guessed Zelda.

"I think so too..." muttered Yoshi till he suddenly noticed something in the grass not far from him, "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" asked Zelda.

"That!" said Yoshi as he pointed to it.

"You stay here, I'll have a look at it." said Zelda as she walked to it.

She gasped.

"What is it?" asked Yoshi now already feeling a little bit better standing up.

"Someone you know very well..." answered Zelda.

Before Yoshi could ask who, Zelda bended over and touched it with her hand. A familiar yellow shine appeared for a few seconds as Yoshi recognised it.

In place of the yellow shine a green plumber stood there now.

"Luigi!" called Yoshi.

Luigi looked up to see Yoshi and said weakly: "Yoshi?" before falling unconsious.

"Luigi!" called Yoshi as he ran to him as he also turned to Zelda, "Please, can you heal him?"

"Sure." nodded Zelda as she sat down and casted another spell, healing Luigi a little, but not enough for him to wake up, "That's strange..."

"What?" asked Yoshi.

"Well, it looks like he has the same thing like you. You also fell unconsious and had a fever." explained Zelda as she put her hand on Luigi's forehead.

Yoshi felt on his forehead too, feeling it was warm.

"But how? What happened to us?" wondered Yoshi.

"I don't know." Zelda shook her head, "Rest a little, I'm going to heal Luigi."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" said a voice.

Yoshi and Zelda looked up to find a ghost. Not just any ghost, but: King Boo.

"King Boo?!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"King who?" asked Zelda.

"No, King Boo!" corrected Yoshi, "He's Luigi's nemesis!"

"That's right, dinosaur!" exclaimed the king, "I'm here to take him with me!"

"Not if we can do something about it!" shouted Yoshi.

"No, don't do it!" said Zelda, "You still have to heal a little!"

"Don't worry, princess." guaranteed Yoshi, "I'll be careful."

"So, what you gonna do? Stay talking, or fight?!" shouted King Boo.

Zelda nodded to Yoshi and changed to Sheik while saying: "Fight."

King Boo laughed very evily, before dissapearing.

"Where is he?" wondered Yoshi.

"Right here." said King Boo.

He appeared behind Yoshi and spitted a blue flame out of his mouth, catching Yoshi off-guard as the latter fell to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Yoshi!" called Sheik.

"Now, your turn!" exclaimed King Boo, "Minions attack!"

Suddenly, a lot of Boos appeared around Sheik surprising her. All the boos flew quikly to her, wanting to slam her down, but Sheik used Vanish to dissapear as all of the boos defeated themselves by slamming into each other. Sheik appeared next to King Boo as she used hand-to-hand combat, but because King Boo was a ghost, it didn't had any effect.

"Is that all you got?" taunted King Boo.

"No, not at all." said Sheik as she used all her moves, none had any effect.

Yoshi stood up again, and used all of his moves too, also without any effect.

"Mwhahaha!" laughed King Boo, "I made sure only magic attacks can hit me! You can try as much as you want! You can't hit me!"

"_That's it!_" thought Sheik as she ran away.

"Already giving up? Easier for me!" exclaimed King Boo smirking as he flew to Yoshi.

"Princess?" called Yoshi looking for Sheik.

"Your dear princess has ran away, she left you." smirked King Boo getting closer and closer.

"She would never do that to a friend!" shouted Yoshi.

"That's right!" said a voice.

Right after that, King Boo got a hit in the back, it was Din's Fire. It blasted King Boo on the ground.

Zelda came from behind a tree and said: "That's right. I would never let a friend down."

"Thanks, princess." said Yoshi nodding.

"No problem, and you can call me Zelda or Sheik when I'm in that form." answered Zelda with a small smile.

Yoshi smiled back.

Suddenly both of them were blasted away in 2 directions by King Boo who stood up and created a giant blue flame.

Yoshi flew against a tree, while Zelda slammed against the ground.

"Hehehe..." laughed King Boo panting, "That was the first... and only time... I will let my... guard down!"

King Boo looked at Yoshi to see the latter was unconsious and changed into a trophy.

"You will meet the same destiny as your friends!" exclaimed to King Boo as he pointed to Luigi (who in the meantime changed into a trophy) and the Yoshi trophy.

He charged another giant blue flame and fired it to Zelda.

"Just standing there?" asked King Boo confused as he frowned.

The flame was about to hit Zelda, as she used Nayru's Love blasting it back to King Boo twice as fast and hard.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" yelled King Boo as he tried to fly away, but the flame was to fast and got him. He changed into a trophy, because the flame was very strong.

He stood (actually levitated above the trophy stand) like this: He held his arms up a little and looked up with his mouth open and his tongue out of his mouth with an evil smile.

Zelda panted: "I-i did it..."

She walked to both of Luigi and Yoshi and revived them.

Both woke up as Luigi now felt better.

Yoshi was the first to say something: "Zelda, did you win?"

"Yes, I did." nodded Zelda smiling letting Yoshi see the King Boo trophy.

"Ugh, what happened to me?" asked Luigi as Zelda and Yoshi looked at him.

"Luigi, are you alright?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah I am, I think, thank you Yoshi..." said Luigi till he suddenly realised it, "Yoshi? Yoshi, is that you? Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too." nodded Yoshi smiling.

"_Who is there?_" asked Ness inside Luigi's mind.

"Zelda and Yoshi!" answered Luigi to Ness (but not thinking, he was speaking out loud).

"_Say, what happened to you in fact? I didn't get any answer from you for a whole time." _

"I'll ask them, if they know why." said Luigi.

"Umm, what is Luigi doing." wondered Yoshi.

"I don't know, you're a good friend from him, you should know." said Zelda.

"Guys?" asked Luigi as the 2 turned to him.

"Yes?" responded Zelda.

"What actually happened to me?" asked Luigi.

Yoshi and Zelda explained what happened, from finding Wario battling Dark Pikachu and Dark Pokémon Trainer, to Link fighting Ganondorf and the fight with King Boo.

"Mama Mia." responded Luigi, "Maybe, you had the same like me! I also felt my past had been altered."

"We better find the cause of this." said Yoshi.

"Maybe, it happened when we, Peach, Mario, DK, Bowser and Wario still were babies and often played with each other!" suggested Luigi.

"Then they felt it too!" said Yoshi in shock.

"Probably, but I have a feeling it has to do with subspace..." said Luigi muttering the last part.

"Do you think it could be..." began Yoshi.

"I hope not." said Luigi.

"What?" asked Zelda coming between them.

Luigi and Yoshi explained about the Star Children.

"And if they suck that power out of us, they have ultimate power! We've got to save our baby selves!" finished Yoshi.

"I bet, they're somewhere in subspace by now." said Zelda.

"We better wait till we found some others to help us there." suggested Luigi.

"Then, we better leave!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"And what about him?" asked Zelda pointing to King Boo's trophy.

"Let's leave him here." said Luigi.

And so they left as another dark portal opened, sucking King Boo 's trophy in it, back to subspace.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! And so, Yoshi's group and Luigi's group met! Next time, 2 other groups will meet with each other.

Which groups will meet next time? How are Peach and Wario doing after they felt it? Are they unconsious too? You will see next time. ;D

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness, _**Yoshi, Zelda/ Sonic/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tuff/Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth, Roy/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/ Ganondorf/ Link, Olimar/ Mr. Game & Watch/ Toon Link, Pichu.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, **_Samurai Goroh, _**Dry Bowser.**


	32. Aboard an Airship!

Oh, I understand. I'm sorry WOULDN'T U LIKE 2 KNOW, but don't understand me wrong, I like Daisy too and Luigi is my most favorite character, but I just couldn't think of a good storyline for her...

And yes, no new characters in the sequel. Just with the ones in here, but don't misunderstand me, there still are going to be a lot of people participating. ;)

And godzilla898, about Mewtwo. Well, you'll still see something about him this story. ;)

Thanks for the reviews, all of you!

Oh my god! It took a lot out of me to finish this chapter! It's the 2nd longest chapter till now.

Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

**Somebody is running as fast as he could, though he was pretty tired already, till he arrived at a castle.**

It was Sonic. After Peach and Ness got taken away from him, he searched for a way to find them, but he couldn't find it. He didn't pass any building till now. Well, to be honest, it was a castle.

"_Here they have got to be!_" thought Sonic with hope as he knocked on the door, "_Maybe it's somebody friendly who found them or has a portal to subspace where they maybe are._"

"Nobody is allowed to come inside! I'm working on a plan to take over the world!" boomed a voice through the castle and outside.

"Wait a second..." said Sonic to himself as he began thinking, "He says he's working on a plan to take over the world, that means he's working with subspace! I've got to go inside! He probably knows where Peach and Ness are!"

He stepped a few steps behind and then ran as fast as he could against the door, slamming it open.

"Who's there?!" boomed the voice again.

"Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" exclaimed Sonic. Suddenly he realised something and then facepalmed: "Oh, great! Now he knows I'm here!"

The voice didn't respond, but Sonic heard footsteps of somebody nearing him.

"Show yourself!" shouted Sonic with his fists ready.

The figure came in front of Sonic smirking and saying: "Well, well, well... If it isn't the pesky hedgehog!"

"Y-you!" said Sonic surprised, "Ganondorf?!"

Indeed, it was Ganondorf in his castle.

"Yes, it's me!" exclaimed Ganondorf, "What brings you here?!"

"Did you take my friends?!" asked Sonic threatening.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ganondorf arching an eyebrow, "If you mean Link or Zelda, th-"

"WHAT?!" yelled Sonic as he began running to Ganondorf, "You took them too! Give them back, you bastard!"

"What the heck?! I haven't take-"

Sonic punched Ganondorf straight into his face as hard as he could.

"Ok, now you're asking for it!" said Ganondorf as he began to fight too.

Ganondorf gave a normal punch in Sonic's stomach pushing him back.

"Ugh!" said Sonic as he held his stomach for a moment, "No way.... I'm giving... Peach and Ness up yet!"

"What?!" said Ganondorf confused again, "I haven't seen them sin-"

Sonic ran to behind Ganondorf and kicked him in his back as Ganondorf fell on the ground.

"Stop interrupting my sentences!" yelled Ganondorf kicking Sonic behind him before standing up.

"You stop taking my friends!" exclaimed Sonic managing to hold his balance.

"I don't have your friends!" yelled Ganondorf.

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I-what ever!" yelled Ganondorf as he ran to Sonic, ready to punch him, but Sonic dodged him.

"You're too slow!" taunted Sonic as Ganondorf was getting annoyed.

Ganondorf ran to an unexpecting Sonic and used Flame Choke. He grabbed Sonic by his forehead and then thrusted him on the ground.

"Now, who's too slow." taunted Ganondorf smirking.

"Ugh," said Sonic with his eyes closed, "Can't get up... must... fight..."

"Hehehe..." laughed Ganondorf as Sonic didn't say anything anymore and he began panting, "He got... what he... deserved."

Ganondorf turned around, walking back to his throne room as he suddenly was hit in the back and fell on the ground.

"You should know I don't give up that easy." smirked Sonic feeling like nothing happened.

Ganondorf groaned as he kicked behind him again before standing up, causing Sonic to fall down.

"Same... for me..." panted Ganondorf obviously more tired then Sonic.

Sonic stood up again as he used Homing Attack on Ganondorf's head.

"Do you give up?" asked Sonic standing in front of Ganondorf who was holding his head in pain.

"I was... about to ask... the same thing..." said Ganondorf.

Suddenly, Ganondorf felt a lot of pain in his stomach and fell to his knees, he got too much damage from the fight.

"Let's finish this." said Sonic as he cracked his knuckles and gave the finishing punch as Ganondorf was changed into a trophy.

Sonic was about to leave, to search for Peach and Ness inside the castle, before the castle began trembling.

"W-what's happening?!" exclaimed Sonic.

He saw the roof being blasted off.

Sonic looked up in surprisement.

It were Dry Bowser and Bowser Jr on an Airship who fired Bullet Bills that blasted the roof off.

"Hehehe!" laughed Dry Bowser, "We're here to take you down Ganondorf!"

"Umm, daddy?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Yes, my son?" responded Dry Bowser.

"Look." said Bowser Jr as he pointed to the Ganondorf trophy and to Sonic who still looked in surprisement.

"Well, well!" said Dry Bowser is surprisement, "Looks like somebody else did the job for us!"

"Let's take him daddy!" suggested Bowser Jr smirking.

"The same thing I wanted to say." nodded Dry Bowser as an arm came out of the Airship and took Ganondorf's trophy, "I'll take him. You can finish that hedgehog."

"Ok, dad!" answered Bowser Jr as he ran away for a moment, but then returned in the Koopa Clown Car.

"_So Ganondorf wasn't behind this! I'm so stupid!_" thought Sonic realising it, because Ganondorf now got kidnapped, "Give him back!"

"Defeat me first." said Bowser Jr simply.

"With pleasure." smirked Sonic as he ran to Bowser Jr.

The Koopa Clown Car fired a lot of lasers out of its eyes.

"Oh sh-" exclaimed Sonic as he dodged the most of them, except for the last one causing him to fall on the ground.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Bowser Jr, "When you try to get close to me, I'll shoot you!"

"O yeah?" asked Sonic, "Can you also shoot me in the air?"

He jumped into the air and used his Spring Jump trying to get over Bowser Jr on the ship.

"Oh no you won't!" yelled Bowser Jr as he shot a Fireball that caused Sonic to fall on the Airship.

Sonic got up and ran away before Bowser Jr saw him.

**Some time later...**

Sonic was searching through all of the rooms for Ganondorf. After a while he found the right room. In there, Ganondorf's trophy stood lonely without anything around it.

The hedgehog nodded to himself before touching the trophy's base.

A yellow light appeared for a few seconds before Ganondorf stood there.

"You!" yelled Ganondorf at the moment he saw Sonic as he grabbed him by the throat, "Where am I?! What am I doing here?!"

"I didn't... do this..." managed Sonic to say.

Ganondorf let Sonic fall.

"Then, who did?!" shouted Ganondorf.

"Bowser... and his son... I came here to rescue you..." explained Sonic panting.

"Bowser?" asked Ganondorf surprised, "Bowser?!"

"Yes." nodded Sonic.

Ganondorf ran outside of the room.

"Hey!" called Sonic, "What are you going to do?"

"Get my revenge!" yelled Ganondorf.

"Wait! There's something you need to know!" said Sonic as he ran to Ganondorf.

"What?" asked Ganondorf arching an eyebrow.

Sonic whispered into Ganondorf's ear: "He's dead."

"What?! You killed him already?!" yelled Ganondorf.

"No." said Sonic as he shook his head, "He attacked me while he was dead."

"Don't make fun of me, hedgehog!" threatened Ganondorf.

"No, I'm serious!" said Sonic, "Let me explain! After I defeated you..."

Ganondorf looked angry about it.

"...the roof was blasted off by the ship we're on right now and Bowser and his son stood on it. But, there was something wrong: Bowser only existed out of bones. No flesh and blood. Still he could walk and talk and do normal things." explained Sonic

"I see..." nodded Ganondorf before smirking, "Well, it will be easier to defeat him then."

"I'll come too." said Sonic.

"Fine, but let me fight alone." said Ganondorf.

Sonic sighed.

**After a while, they got to a last hallway before the control room.**

Sonic and Ganondorf were about to run to the door, before a voice spoke: "I won't pass if I was you!"

"Show yourself!" said Ganondorf.

"Grrrr..." said the voice as there came some smoke.

Sonic and Ganondorf coughed before the smoke cleared.

Instead of it, now Kamek was flying in front of them on a broomstick.

"I would go back now, if I was you." said Kamek.

"Don't worry." said Sonic, "I'll finish him while you go to Bowser."

"Ok..." said Ganondorf as he left running.

Kamek looked as Ganondorf was running to the control room.

"Oh no you won't!" exclaimed Kamek as he fired a magical blast out of his scepter to Ganondorf.

Fortunately, Ganondorf saw it coming and could dodge it as he ran into the control room and closed the door.

"Grrr, Bowser will have to finish him..." muttered Kamek as he turned to Sonic, "You won't pass like your friend did!"

"Don't worry." said Sonic smirking, "He's not my friend and I wasn't going to pass without a fight."

"Very well then." said Kamek as he prepared himself, "I won't let you pass even if it is the last thing I do!"

"Hehehe, you don't know who you have in front of you!" laughed Sonic.

"Same for you." smirked Kamek.

He fired another magical blast to Sonic, who dodged it easily.

"Is that all?" taunted Sonic.

"Not at all." responded Kamek as he fired another blast, but this one landed a distance from Sonic.

"You need better glasses!" shouted Sonic, "I didn't had to dodge at all."

"I know." smirked Kamek.

Sonic looked confused till suddenly an explosion came right next to him as he was blasted against a wall.

"B-but how did that happen?" wondered Sonic as he got up.

"You didn't see, but I let an enemy appear where that shot landed." explained Kamek, "It exploded after a while."

"I see..." said Sonic, "But I won't let my guard down again!"

Kamek blasted another shot as Sonic dodged it by jumping on Kamek's broomstick and then punched him off it.

"Now, let's see how good you are without your broomstick." smirked Sonic on the broomstick.

But, just after he said that, the broomstick fell on the ground, because Sonic can't ride a broomstick.

Sonic stood up, took the broomstick and broke it with his hands.

"Fool... I don't need that broomstick, it's just for transporting me through the sky although I can teleport." explained Kamek.

"Damn..." cursed Sonic.

Suddenly Kamek dissapeared and then appeared behind Sonic.

Kamek did it so fast, that Sonic couldn't look around for Kamek as Kamek took his chance and blasted another magical shot into Sonic's back.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Sonic as he fell to the ground.

"Got you." smirked Kamek as he prepared for the last shot.

"Oh no... you won't!" yelled Sonic weakly as he dodged it by rolling on the ground.

After that, he stood up and punched Kamek.

Kamek, because he's weakly in defense, was defeated and changed into a trophy.

The trophy was like the following, Kamek was flying above the trophy stand on his broomstick and looked straight ahead with a small smile.

"Finally." sighed Sonic as he ran to the control room where Ganondorf and Dry Bowser were.

Sonic opened the door and his eyes widened as he said in surprise: "What the heck has happened here?!"

**A few minutes ago...**

Ganondorf just dodged Kamek's magical shot and sighed in relief as he ran into the control room and closed the door.

There stood Dry Bowser at a driving-wheel controlling the ship with his back to Ganondorf.

"So Ganondorf, you're here..." grinned Dry Bowser as he turned around.

Ganondorf was surprised at how Dry Bowser looked like.

"Why did you kidnap me Bowser?!" yelled Ganondorf.

"I just listened to my orders." smirked the dead Koopa King.

"Orders?" asked Ganondorf confused calming down.

"Yes, orders." nodded Dry Bowser.

"From who?" asked Ganondorf.

"Subspace." responded Dry Bowser.

Ganondorf was surprised.

"What the heck?!" cursed Ganondorf, "Are they back?! And Bowser, don't you remember?! We were betrayed! We thought Master Hand changed sides! We worked for him as we thought he was the boss! But he wasn't the real leader! Tabuu was!"

"I don't remember anything from that." said Dry Bowser, "Maybe you're confusing me with my living counterpart."

"Living counterpart?" asked Ganondorf confused.

"Yes, a while ago, few years after the Melee tournament, me and my son kidnapped Peach again. I was still living then. Soon, I fought Mario, but because of him, I died. In the end, my son revived me, but he didn't know that his magical potion he used, only made a copy of me that changed back to the living counterpart. I still was in the bowl my son used in a lot of pieces. 2 Years passed till my leader of subspace found me. He made me "living" again." explained Dry Bowser.

"I see..." said Ganondorf.

"Now, I was here to kidnap you." said Dry Bowser.

"But, I'm sure as hell I'm not coming with you!" yelled Ganondorf as he tried to punch Dry Bowser, but the Koopa King dodged it.

"Hehehe." laughed Dry Bowser, "Now I don't have any flesh or blood anymore, I lost a lot of weight so I'm faster now."

Dry Bowser used Firebreath as Ganondorf was caught inside it. The fire faded away after a while as Ganondorf stood up and now could punch Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser responded with a giant fireball that blasted Ganondorf into a wall. He stood up as he ran to Dry Bowser panting, but Dry Bowser jumped up and used Bowser Bomb crushing Ganondorf.

"Mwhahaha!" laughed Dry Bowser, "Nobody can survive my Bowser Bomb!"

"E-except... for... me!" yelled Ganondorf weakly from beneath Dry Bowser as he used his Triforce of Power to lift Dry Bowser into the air and throw him on the ground.

"Ugh!" said Dry Bowser beginning to pant as he stood up.

Ganondorf, was very weak and tired now as he lay on the ground.

"Nobody... wins from me!" exclaimed Dry Bowser as he prepared to slash Ganondorf to defeat him.

"What the heck has happened here?!" exclaimed a voice from the door.

Dry Bowser and a weak Ganondorf looked up to see Sonic looking to a destroyed control room.

Serveral holes were in the walls and in the floor by the attacks of the 2 fighting.

"Go away!" shouted Dry Bowser turning back to Ganondorf to finish him.

"Ganondorf!" gasped Sonic as he ran to Ganondorf punching Dry Bowser away.

Sonic looked at the tired Ganondorf as he asked: "Are you ok?"

"What... do I... look like?" asked Ganondorf weakly and annoyed.

"Not ok?" responded Sonic tilting his head.

"Duh!" said Ganondorf, "Behind you!"

Sonic looked behind him, just in time to see Dry Bowser kicking Sonic aside as he stood in front of Ganondorf, but turned to Sonic who lay on the ground now.

"Fool!" yelled Dry Bowser as he tried to grab Sonic, but the hedgehog rolled away to dodge it.

Then Sonic stood up, ran to Dry Bowser and punched him a few times, before kicking him.

It still wasn't enough to finish him.

Dry Bowser roared as he could grab Sonic this time and used Flying Slam, crushing Sonic.

Sonic was pretty weak now, but not as weak as Ganondorf.

"Finally..." panted Dry Bowser, as he prepared to finish Sonic before he was blasted into a wall, by Ganondorf using Warlock Punch.

It was too much for Ganondorf as he collapsed on the ground. In the meantime, Dry Bowser changed into a trophy by the immense power of the Warlock Punch.

Sonic, as the last one not changed into a trophy, stood up and walked slowly and weakly to the driving-wheel taking control of the Airship flying it away.

But, someone else was on the ship slowly making his way to the control room...

* * *

Finally, chapter done... it was so huge to make...

Who is the one making his way to the control room (I think you know)? Will Sonic find out? What is he going to do with Ganondorf, Dry Bowser and Kamek? You'll see next time! :D

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness, _**Yoshi, Zelda/ Sonic, Ganondorf/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit/ Kirby, Tuff/Krystal/ Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth, Roy/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/Link, Olimar/ Mr. Game & Watch/ Toon Link, Pichu.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, **_Samurai Goroh, _**Dry Bowser.**


	33. Mayday! We crashed in the desert!

Thanks Ninjasheik for the review!

Now, we're going back to the desert where Lucario and Pit were.

Enjoy!

* * *

**After Pit and Lucario left when Lucario fought Kamek, they searched for a way out of the desert.**

Unfortunately, the desert was immense and the heat was getting stronger and stronger.

"L-lucario!" exclaimed Pit who was having the most difficult time because of the heat as he struggled to walk forward, "I thought you said we would soon be at the exit of this desert!"

"I'm sorry Pit." said Lucario who didn't seem to have any problem, "My aura doesn't work as good as always because of the heat."

"But, you don't seem to have trouble!" complained Pit.

"It only looks like that. If I didn't had the aura with me, I would have trouble like you too, but the aura receives all the difficult I would get otherwise." explained Lucario.

"I see..." said Pit.

The duo went forward until Lucario suddenly saw something in the sand a moderate distance from them.

"Do you see that?" asked Lucario.

"What?" responded Pit.

"That!" said Lucario pointing to a shadow of something big.

"Lucario, I think you're beginning to see illusions." chuckled Pit.

"No Pit, I really think something is over there!" exclaimed Lucario.

Pit sighed: "Ok Lucario, let's have a look at it, but I really think nothing is there."

Lucario and Pit walked closer to it as Pit's eyes widened while he said: "Maybe you're right, I'm beginning to see it too."

This time Lucario chuckled: "I said so."

Now they got closer, as they saw it was a ship and they immediately recognized how it looked like.

Their eyes widened as they looked to each other.

"Could it be?" asked Pit.

"Maybe..." said Lucario as they came even closer. Now they saw something on the left side of the ship. It was one word: Starfox.

"It is!" exclaimed Pit.

It was the Great Fox. stranded in the desert.

"We've got to be careful Pit, you might think Fox and Falco are in there, but they're not. The ship is taken over by subspace. There are probably enemies in here." explained Lucario.

Pit nodded.

Lucario held Pit as he jumped up to the entrance and broke it open with his power as they went inside.

It was very dark inside, they couldn't see a thing, but Lucario used his aura to light one of his paws up so they could see where they were going.

Slowly they went forward till the way stopped and they had to go left or right.

"We have to go left." said Lucario.

"How do you know?" asked Pit.

"Well, now we're inside, my aura works normally again." explained Lucario.

"Oh..." responded Pit nodding.

When they went left, there was only a door.

"Behind this is the control room." began Lucario, "I sense somebody is in there..."

Lucario opened the door slowly, but they didn't saw anybody.

"Someone is on the left seat behind the driving-wheel." whispered Lucario as Pit nodded.

Lucario charged an Aura Sphere and Pit his arrow as they quikly turned the seat to them, but they only found a trophy of someone.

It was someone female.

Her pose was like the following: she walked forward with her 2 legs close to each other and her left hand in her hair.

It was Krystal.

"Hmm, she doesn't seem dangerous." said Pit.

"Indeed." nodded Lucario reading her aura.

"Let's revive her." suggested Pit as he touched the base.

Krystal woke up as she held her head with her right hand and muttered: "Ugh, where am I?"

"And who are you?" asked Pit, ready in case she was dangerous.

Krystal looked up to see them and was a little bit surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Krystal, what are your names?" asked Krystal.

"Mine is Lucario."

"And mine is Pit."

"Nice to meet you, Lucario and Pit." nodded Krystal.

"What are you doing in this ship of subspace?" asked Lucario narrowing his eyes.

"Subspace? I don't know any subspace..." said Krystal.

"Huh?" Lucario and Pit asked confused.

And so, the three of them explained their situations to the other.

"So, after you didn't find Fox, Falco and that Slippy, you went back to the ship and went flying again?" asked Pit repeating the last thing Krystal said to them.

"Indeed." nodded Krystal.

"And how did the ship come here?" asked Lucario arching an eyebrow.

"I-i don't know." said Krystal, "The last thing I remember is the following..."

_Flashback!_

_Krystal was flying above the desert. _

_She looked at the trophy of Samurai Goroh for a moment before looking back in front of her._

_"I still haven't found anybody..." thought Krystal._

_Suddenly a dark purple portal opened next to her where the trophy was that sucked it inside._

_"What the heck?!" exclaimed Krystal._

_The portal didn't close as it almost sucked Krystal inside. She fell down because of it as she felt all the air was being sucked away. When there wasn't any air anymore in the control room, she changed into a trophy as the ship fell down to the desert._

_End flashback!_

"Is she speaking the truth?" asked Pit to Lucario who nodded in response.

"Can you give us a ride?" asked Lucario,"We lost our way in the desert."

"Sure." smiled Krystal.

And so they took off.

Not long after that, the ship began trembling all of a sudden.

"W-what's happening?!" yelled Pit.

"Oh no..." muttered Lucario as he used his aura to see what it was, "It's the Halberd!"

"The Halberd?!" exclaimed Pit, "I thought it was broken!"

"I thought so too, but now it looks like subspace has it back!" said Lucario.

"We've got to stop it!" said Pit.

"Ok!" said Krystal as she turned the Great Fox to the Halberd.

The Halberd fired a green lazer that they dodged as the Great Fox responded with little red lazers like out of Fox's blaster, only 10 times bigger.

They got the Halberd, but it didn't seem it had a lot of damage, only a little bit smoke coming from they place they hit.

It seemed the one driving the Halberd was angry now as there now came a big missile out of the ship.

"Oh no!" exclaimed our 3 heroes as Krystal tried to dodge, but it still hit the right side of the ship as some pieces fell off.

"We've got to get out of here!" shouted Krystal as the Great Fox was flying away with the Halberd hot on their trail firing green lazers.

Krystal had to drive from left to right, up and down, from the one side to the other as she dodged all of the lazers.

"It seems they don't give up..." noted Pit.

"We can't win this!" yelled Lucario.

"Then there's but one solution..." said Krystal.

"What?" asked Pit.

"Turbo!" exclaimed Krystal as she pressed a red button with her right fist as rockets activated behind their ship, "Hold on!"

The ship quikly dissapeared out of sight.

**An hour later...**

After an hour, Krystal decided to put the turbo off.

"Now, they shouldn't find us anymore for a while..." said Krystal.

In the meantime, they were out of the desert, instead of it, they were flying above grass.

"Thanks, Krystal." said Lucario.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" added Pit.

"No problem guys." said Krystal smiling, "Do you want to help me to search Fox, Falco and Slippy?"

"Ofcourse." said Pit, "We need all the help we can get."

"Thanks." said Krystal.

* * *

Ok, this is the first time I used a flashback, it took place between this chapter and chapter 25.

Will Krystal find her friends? Who was driving the Halberd (a mystery I don't even know :P)? You'll see next time!

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness, _**Yoshi, Zelda/ Sonic, Ganondorf/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit, Krystal/ Kirby, Tuff/ Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth, Roy/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/Link, Olimar/ Mr. Game & Watch/ Toon Link, Pichu.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, Samurai Goroh,** **Dry Bowser.**


	34. Arrived at the Smash Mansion!

Thanks for the reviews again! :D

I was a little bit late with this chapter, because I got distracted by personal things and by an other fanfic on this section with 38 chapters. I only got it completed the 4th of June...

Anyway, this time, a few smashers think of the idea to go to the Smash Mansion to get help where Master Hand and Crazy Hand are.

This idea came from the idea that a lot of fanfics use: a mansion where the smashers stay during the tournaments and is ruled by the 2 Hands.

I love Crazy Hand's personality too much. XD

Now, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Just out of the (endless XD) forest.**

Link and Olimar were walking together as they were leaving the forest behind.

"Phew, that was one big forest!" exclaimed Olimar panting a little.

"I know," nodded Link not tired at all,"When I was here during the first attack of subspace, I was a little bit lost. I was wandering for days till I suddenly found Yoshi and the subspace attacked. We were lucky we found another way out."

While they talked, Olimar's Pikmin came from behind, a little bit later than them. It still were the same Pikmin from when Olimar was fishing: 2 red, 1 blue, 1 purple, 1 white and 1 yellow.

The Pikmin were panting even harder than Olimar, because they have even shorter legs than him and can't keep up very good.

Link and Olimar looked forward as they saw not far from them, the Smash Mansion.

The 2 looked at each other surprised and said at the same time: "The Smash Mansion!"

"We can get help from Master Hand and Crazy Hand!" suggested Olimar.

Link nodded as he went running as fast as he could in the direction of the Smash Mansion.

"Hey, wait for me! I have short legs, you know!" complained Olimar as he ran after Link.

The Pikmin sighed as they went running too.

"_Link?! Olimar?!_" thought somebody not far from there as he saw the 2 running as he went behind them.

**Some time later...**

Link arrived at the Smash Mansion with Olimar a few seconds behind, and the Pikmins some more seconds behind.

"Let's knock on the door." said Olimar exhausted.

Link did as Olimar said and knocked on the door.

They suddenly heard a voice from somewhere in the mansion shouting: "Who's there?!"

"Link and Olimar!" answered Link.

A few seconds later the door went open as a white hand was floating in front of them.

He's the owner of the Smash Mansion and the organiser of the tournaments. He's also the creator of the Smash World and the hand of creation.

* * *

**_Master Hand_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Link, Olimar! What brings you here?" asked Master Hand surprised as he chuckled a moment later, "It's still a while before the next tournament starts, you know."

"We're not here for that, Master Hand." said Link seriously, "It's something very important."

Master Hand was worried for a moment before he said: "Well, come in and you can tell me."

He went out of the way as Link and Olimar (and the Pikmin) went inside.

"Before you tell me," said Master Hand, "I'm going to get Crazy Hand, he has to hear this too."

Link and Olimar stood in the hallway as Master Hand floated up the stairs and shouted to his right where a door was: "Crazy! Can you come for a moment?"

There was no answer.

"Link and Olimar are here and they have something important to tell us!" continued Master Hand.

Not even a second later, a voice shouted back: "We have guests?!"

Link and Olimar could hear a lot of crashes coming from behind the right door. Behind it was a hallway were Master Hand and Crazy Hand's office and bedroom were too.

The door bursted open (flattening Master Hand against the wall) as an other white hand came out.

He's Master Hand's brother and helps him with his things. Like his name says, he's totally insane. He says and does the most random things and is rarely serious. He's the hand of destruction.

* * *

**_Crazy Hand_**

**_

* * *

_**

When Crazy Hand came out of the door, he looked around till he saw Link and Olimar standing down the stairs.

"What a nice surprise!" exclaimed Crazy Hand as he floated down at an insane speed down to in front of the 2 smashers and the Pikmin, "What brings you here?"

"We have something important to tell, just like Master Hand said." explained Olimar.

"Well, now you're talking about Master Hand, where is he?" wondered Crazy Hand.

"I'm wewe..." said Master Hand behind the door where Crazy Hand bursted through.

"He's behind the door, Crazy Hand." pointed Link out.

Crazy Hand looked behind him as he floated up to the door slowly as he closed it with one finger revealing Master Hand crushed against the wall.

"Brother, what are you doing there?" laughed Crazy Hand as he pulled Master Hand out of the wall.

"You crushed me against the wall..." muttered Master Hand before speaking to Link and Olimar, "Come, let's go to my office."

He went inside the door as his brother followed him. Link and Olimar went up the stairs as they went in too followed by the Pikmin.

"Crazy Hand hasn't changed a bit..." said Link rolling his eyes as Olimar chuckled.

Inide the hallway, were only 4 doors. One was for Master Hand and Crazy Hand's office, an other was Master Hand's bedroom, the 3th was Crazy Hand's bedroom and the last one was for stairs to the next floor.

The hands floated inside their office followed by the 2 smashers and the Pikmin.

Inside it were only one desk, 2 VERY BIG chairs for the hands and at the other side, 2 normal chairs.

The hands sat down and so did the 2 smashers as suddenly someone else knocked on the door.

"You've got to be kidding me..." muttered Master Hand annoyed as he stood up and floated outside after saying, "I'll be right back."

It was quiet inside the office as the 3 didn't do anything.

Well, Link and Olimar hoped it would be like that...

Crazy Hand whistled all the time while waiting, irritating Link and Olimar.

They could here Master Hand say things downstairs like: "Ah! Mr-", "Come in!", "I have 2 other sma-", "They ha-" and "You too?!"

Not long after that, the door to the office opened again as Master Hand was floating there.

"Look at who I have here!" exclaimed Master Hand floating to his chair, revealing who was behind him.

It was Mr. Game & Watch.

The 3 were surprised as they saw each other, but before they could say anything, Master Hand spoke: "So, what do you 3 have to tell?"

"The subspace is back!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Link and Olimar turned to Mr. Game & Watch as Link asked: "You know it too?"

"Indeed." nodded Mr. Game & Watch, "They wanted more Shadow Bugs."

Master Hand looked in shock as he muttered: "Oh dear god, no..."

"That's why we're here. Can you give us some help?" asked Link.

"I'm afraid not..." said Master Hand.

"Why?" asked Olimar.

"Well, back when the subspace attacked the first time... I discovered it when Mr. Game & Watch went missing. I went invastigating and discovered subspace. I went exploring there, trying to stop it on my own, but ended up getting captured and used by Tabuu. I underestimated him." explained Master Hand.

"We already know that." pointed Mr. Game & Watch out.

"I know, but let me speak." responded Master Hand, "He used me to recruit Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario and R.O.B. and to put the world into subspace. That's why I can't go help. If he manages to capture me again, he can do the same thing like before. I can't take that risk."

"Is there really nothing you can do?" asked Olimar worried.

"I'm afraid not." said Master Hand, "But, if you want, you can rest and eat here before you leave again."

"That would be wonderful." nodded Mr. Game & Watch.

"What do you have to say about this, Crazy?" asked Master Hand turning to his brother.

"Okay!" said Crazy Hand imitating Ness on a stupid way.

"Ofcourse..." said Master Hand sweatdropping.

**Not much time later...**

Link, Olimar and Mr. Game & Watch left the office shortly after that, as they began an discussion.

"What are you doing here by the way?" asked Link to Mr. Game & Watch.

"Accidentaly, I was going through the forest as I spotted you 2 going out of it to the Smash Mansion. I decided to follow you, to get help." explained Mr. Game & Watch.

"Well, we need all the help we can get." said Olimar nodding and smiling.

"Indeed." agreed Link.

"Thanks, so can I team up with you?" asked the flat man.

"Sure, we're now going to team up with everyone else and then we're going into subspace. That's the best thing we can do." said Link.

Suddenly, Link felt he was hungry.

"I'm going to eat something, are you coming?" asked Link.

"I'm hungry too." said Mr. Game & Watch as he went over to Link.

"What about you?" asked Link to Olimar.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to rest in my old room and I'm going to write in my journal." said Olimar yawning as he left to the stairs to his old room from during the Brawl tournament, followed by his loyal Pikmin.

On the 3th floor, all the rooms for the guys from the previous tournament were. On each door was the name of the person it was for. One of the rooms was from Olimar.

He went inside as he looked around at his old room. It still looked like how he left it: a normal bedroom with one single bed. He hadn't decorated it much, except for a photo on a small night table next to his bed. It was a photo of him, his wife, son and daughter smiling to the camera.

Olimar went sitting on his old bed, as he took his journal and went writing.

_Day ???_

_The Smash Mansion_

_Today, me and Link arrived at the Smash Mansion were the Brawl tournament took place, few years ago. Finally, out of that forest. It's huge! _

_We explained that subspace was back to Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the owners of the Smash Mansion. We hoped they could help us, but they couldn't, because they were afraid they would get captured. An other smasher arrived there, Mr. Game & Watch. He followed us here. Now, I'm going to rest in my old bed, before we leave again. Link and Mr. Game & Watch are eating right now._

Olimar stopped writing as he laid his journal away as he went resting inside his bed. His Pikmin climbed onto the bed and went laid themselves down at the end of the bed.

* * *

I'm sorry for the lack of action, it was some kind of filler.

Will Crazy Hand go crazy even more (Crazy Hand imitating C. Falcon: "Yes!")? Will Master Hand get worried and still come to help during the last fight (Master Hand: "No way!")? You'll see next time! :D

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Dissapeared Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Wario**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness, _**Yoshi, Zelda/ Sonic, Ganondorf/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot/Lucario, Pit, Krystal/ Kirby, Tuff/ Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth, Roy/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/Link, Olimar, Mr. Game & Watch/ Toon Link, Pichu.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, Samurai Goroh,** **Dry Bowser.**


	35. The lost smasher has been found!

Thanks for the review!

I'm sorry for being late, although it's vacation for me. My whole family has vacation too and we're going somewhere everyday. We leave early and return late, that's why I don't have had much time. It will be up till the 10th of August.

Today, we go back to subspace where Peach, R.O.B., Robot, Jack and Meredith were still searching for the smasher who was wandering through subspace.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Somewhere in subspace...**

Some time ago, the R.O.B's and Peach were still searching for the smasher that was lost. Suddenly, Peach felt her past had changed. She changed into a trophy as the R.O.B's took care of her. They changer her back to her normal form, but she still was weak.

While Meredith was close to Peach, Jack and Robot stood some distance away, looking ahead. And Ness lay next to her as R.O.B stood next to him.

"We should get going..." said Robot.

"No!" shouted Meredith, "Peach is still very weak, we can't continue holding Peach and that boy all the time!"

"We... have to..." muttered Peach, "Otherwise we... can't save that lost smasher..."

"B-but you're to weak right now!" said Meredith surprised.

"Maybe I got something to heal..." muttered Peach as she felt around her dress for something as she suddenly found it, "Aha!"

She took it and put it in her mouth. It was a 1-Up Mushroom from the Mushroom Kingdom.

She stood up and felt a lot better.

"There!" she smiled.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"A 1-Up mushroom. It's something from where I live." explained Peach.

Suddenly, R.O.B noticed something shiny.

"Look!" whispered R.O.B to the others as he pointed to there.

The others looked and stood ready to shoot it if they had to, except for Peach. She walked over to it.

"Peach, what are you doing?!" said Robot, "It can be dangerous!"

"No, it isn't." answered Peach as she stood next to it, "Look, R.O.B! Don't you recognise him?"

R.O.B came closer to look as he nodded: "Indeed, it's a smasher!"

The others came looking too as Meredith held Ness.

"Ugh, he looks ugly." muttered Jack.

"And he stinks too." added Robot smelling the trophy.

"Come on guys!" said Meredith, "We can't depend how he is because of how he looks like or how he smells! Maybe it's a nice guy!"

It was Wario's trophy.

Peach touched the base of the trophy as Wario woke up.

Wario was almost unconsious as Peach took another 1-Up mushroom and put it in Wario's mouth.

Wario woke up and let a fart immediately.

"That's Wario for sure." giggled Peach.

The fat man looked around and yelled while pointing to Robot, Jack and Meredith: "Who the heck are you?!

The 3 explained who they were.

Wario rolled his eyes as he thought: "_Oh, just what I needed... more R.O.B's._"

"And, who are you?" asked Jack.

"You don't need to know." said Wario turning his head away.

"Come, just say it." insisted Peach.

"Alright, I'm Wario! There! Now, you know it!" yelled Wario.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here!" smirked somebody close to them, "3 R.O.B's, an escaped prisoner, a fat man and an unconsious boy. I'm gonna get a big reward for this!"

"W-who's there?" asked Meredith slightly scared.

The person walked to in front of them.

"I'm Samurai Goroh." he introduced.

"Why are you here?" asked Jack, ready to attack.

"Shut up, I'm the one who asks questions here! Understood?" yelled Samurai Goroh taking his katana and holding it close to Jack's face.

Jack nodded.

"Good." smirked Samurai Goroh, "You might be wondering why I'm here. I had the assignment to capture that fat guy. But, you can come too. It can be done on the easy way and the hard way, you may choose..."

"E-easy way?" suggested Meredith trembling but still holding Ness very well.

"Now, go!" yelled Samurai Goroh pointing forward as R.O.B, Robot, Jack, Meredith and Wario walked forward followed by himself, Wario was muttering something to himself.

He didn't notice somebody still was behind him.

It was Peach.

She sneaked to behind Samurai Goroh and hit him with a frying pan on the head as he fell on the ground and let go of his katana.

"That should teach him." nodded Peach satisfied of herself.

The robots and Wario turned around as they saw what Peach had done and walked back to her.

"Good job, girl!" exclaimed Meredith as she high fived with Peach while holding Ness in the other hand.

"Thanks, Meredith." giggled Peach.

"We have to get away before that guy wakes up." said Robot looking ahead.

"Not so fast..." said Samurai Goroh standing up, "You don't think you would get rid of me so easily, do you?"

"Too late..." muttered Robot.

"Prepare to battle, guys." said R.O.B as he, Jack and Robot prepared theirselves while Wario just scratched his butt.

"Hmph." said Peach and Meredith at the same time turning their heads away.

"And girls, sorry." added R.O.B.

Satisfied, Peach walked over to the guys. Meredith remained on the same place as she said: "I think it's better I don't fight. I have to keep an eye on Ness."

"Ok." nodded Peach as she, Wario the robots (except for Meredith) prepared to fight for real.

Samurai Goroh picked up his katana from the ground as he charged to our heroes.

"Here he comes!" exclaimed Jack.

Goroh tried to slash them, but they could dodge just in time. R.O.B used Arm Rotor to get Samurai Goroh on the ground again. Jack used Robo Beam preventing the villain from attacking as the laser stunned him for a moment. Robot jumped up to above Samurai Goroh and then shot his boosters down into the villain's face. Wario used Chomp before Samurai Goroh could recover. Peach went to attack too, but she was too slow as Samurai Goroh could slash her.

"Peach!" exclaimed Meredith on the sidelines worried.

"I-i'm ok..." muttered Peach.

Before Peach could be slashed again, R.O.B used Gyro as it went at full speed into Samurai Goroh's stomach.

"Ugh..." said Samurai Goroh for a moment before slashing R.O.B this time who was pretty close to him at that moment.

R.O.B didn't seem to feel it as much as Peach did as he only seemed to flinch for a moment. Then, Robot tried to punch Samurai Goroh, but the latter could dodge it very easily and slashed Robot too who didn't seem to feel it too.

Jack ran over to Samurai Goroh, but he was too slow as the villain could dodge again as he slashed Jack too.

Wario used Wario Bike crushing Samurai Goroh a bit.

The heroes looked over at the villain who was a bit tired.

"You could have avoided this if you came with me, you know?" smirked Samurai Goroh.

"Yes we know, but than we wouldn't win." responded Robot.

"But you won't win!" exclaimed Samurai Goroh slashing Robot as hard as he could.

Robot fell to the ground, almost unconsious.

"That's one!" said Samurai Goroh as he prepared to finish Robot.

"No!" yelled Peach as she blocked Samurai Goroh's sword from finishing Robot with...

A golfclub?

Peach tried to hold it back as long as she could, but it was no use. Samurai Goroh could push Peach away as he landed the sword on Robot. The latter changed into a trophy.

Robot's trophy pose was the following: His whole body was pointing forward except for his head. That was turned to the right. He held his arms in front of him too.

"5 More to go!" stated Samurai Goroh smirking.

R.O.B charged forward, trying to save his brother as he held his arms forward as he wanted to punch Goroh.

Samurai Goroh simply sidestepped to the left as R.O.B passed him. He didn't notice Jack did the same thing as R.O.B except that he could hit him.

The villain went rolling on the ground, but stood up quikly blocking a hit from Peach's Tennis Racket with his katana. While both were fighting to hit the other, R.O.B came and used Robo Beam as the red lazer flinched Samurai Goroh. Wario charged a punch letting the villain fall on his back as Peach reacted by hitting him on the head with her Racket. Jack finished him by using Arm Rotor. The villain changed into a trophy.

R.O.B walked over to his brother, who (as a trophy) was standing somewhere near to them and revived him.

Meredith walked over to them too. They explained what happened to Robot. Wario just stood to the side.

"I'm sorry for letting you down. I should have been stronger." told Robot.

"It's not you fault, bro. He was very strong and probably you couldn't get the fact you worked with subspace out of your head. The same thing happened to me." explained R.O.B.

"So what will we do now?" asked Meredith.

"I know what." said Wario coming into the conversation, "We'll go kick subspace's butt like last time together with the other smashers."

"I agree." nodded R.O.B.

"B-but how will we find them?" asked Peach.

"That's easy." said R.O.B, "When they're one big group, they'll go into subspace again, just like last time."

"So, what will we do now?" asked Robot.

"Wait till they have come here and try to make sure subspace doens't find us." explained R.O.B.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

Can R.O.B and Co. keep hidden long enough till the others come into subspace? Or will subspace find them before that? You'll see next time (This is getting cliché XD)!

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness, _**Yoshi, Zelda/ Sonic, Ganondorf/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot, Wario/Lucario, Pit, Krystal/ Kirby, Tuff/ Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth, Roy/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/Link, Olimar, Mr. Game & Watch/ Toon Link, Pichu.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, Samurai Goroh,** **Dry Bowser.**


	36. At the beach, who put those trees here!

Thanks for the reviews, again! I really appreciate it!

Sorry for the long wait again, me, my parents and my brother still go somewhere everyday so I don't have much time to work on this. This monday their vacation is over and I have more time for it again.

Now, Pichu and Toon Link will meet an other group as they just got at the beach.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Toon Link and Pichu sailed the sea they were on until they arrived at a beach.**

Toon Link stopped the ship as he jumped off it.

He looked behind him to Pichu, but saw the little Pokémon didn't feel well. The mouse was beginning to get a green color.

"Pichu, are you alright?" asked Toon Link.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy..." answered the Pokémon.

It ran to the other side of the ship and puked into the sea. Then it got up and turned to Toon Link.

"Ok, now I'm alright." smiled Pichu.

"Ewww..." said Toon Link disgusted.

Pichu jumped off the ship too as he walked next to Toon Link.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Pichu.

Toon Link suddenly thought about something.

"Well, a friend of me told that that red sky is because of an evil organisation who tried to conquer this world. He and a lot of others stopped the leader of it together. But it seems they're back now, so we should find them to help us stop that organisation again." explained Toon Link.

"I see..." nodded Pichu.

"Toon Link? Pichu?" asked somebody close to them.

Toon Link took his sword and stood in a fighting stance while Pichu hid behind him.

"Who's there?!" yelled Toon Link.

"Hello! Over here!" said the same voice.

The swordman and Pokémon looked up to see Kirby together with Tuff in a tree close to there.

"Kirby!" exclaimed Toon Link and Pichu smiling before turning to each other surprised, "You know him? Ofcourse! We both were in a tournament!"

"Wait a second, how is this possible?" wondered Pichu.

Kirby laughed: "You're so silly! Pichu, participated in the Melee tournament, the tournament before the Brawl one. Toon Link participated in the Brawl tournament and Pichu wasn't in it!"

"So that's why you know Link!" laughed Toon Link.

"But I'm not here for explaining this." said Kirby turning serious, "Subspace is back and I need your help, both of you and the other smashers."

"Cool, we were going to search for the other smashers too!" said Toon Link before turning to Tuff, "Well, that's one already, and who might he be?"

"I'm Tuff, a friend of Kirby." introduced Tuff while shaking hands with Toon Link and than with Pichu before getting sad, "My sister got kidnapped by subspace..."

"Oh, we're sorry for asking." said Pichu.

"It's ok." said Tuff with a little smile.

"Aw, how cute, now hands up in the air!" commanded Dr. Eggman coming out of nowhere in his Egg Mobile.

It was a small grey hovering craft that has a lot of gadgets in it.

The 4 heroes did as Dr. Eggman commanded, but needed a moment to look where a shot could come out from.

"Now, go forward and don't ask any questions to me." said the evil genius.

They walked forward, followed by Dr. Eggman. Kirby and Toon Link walked closely to each other and discussed something quietly.

"I have an idea, but I need you to help." whispered Toon Link to Kirby.

"Ok, I'm listening." responded Kirby nodding.

A minute later, Kirby stopped as the others looked and stopped too (Pichu trembling).

"What's wrong? Go forward!" shouted Dr. Eggman.

"No, no I won't." said Kirby as Pichu and Tuff gasped, "I don't believe you can shoot in that thing."

"You don't? Well, than I'll show you!" yelled Dr. Eggman as light was emerging from the front of the Egg Mobile as Kirby winked to Toon Link.

Just as Dr. Eggman was about to shoot, Toon Link jumped in front of Kirby and his shield in front of him.

Dr. Eggman shot, but when a small red shot hit Toon Link's shield, it returned to the Egg Mobile damaging it.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr..." muttererd Dr. Eggman in annoyance.

His Egg Mobile went flying a little bit higher as an orange wrecking ball came out of the bottom of it.

Pichu almost fainted as the wrecking ball went spinning 360° around the Egg Mobile as it came closer to our heroes.

"Um, when somebody needs me, I'm behind that tree!" said Pichu as he pointed to a tree and went running.

"Oh no you won't." said Toon Link holding Pichu by the shoulder as Pichu passed, "We need you in this fight Pichu."

"O-ok." gulped Pichu.

When the wrecking ball was about to hit them, they jumped aside.

"We'll handle this, Tuff. You don't have to fight." said Kirby.

"Are you sure?" asked Tuff.

"Yes, Tuff. I don't want to lose anybody else." responded Kirby sounding a little bit sad.

Tuff nodded as he understood it and went aside.

After that, Kirby jumped up dodging the wrecking ball as he used his hammer against the Egg Mobile. Some smoke came out as Kirby had hit it pretty hard.

When Kirby landed, Toon Link jumped up too, but was hit by the wrecking ball as he went spinning to the ground.

"T-toon Link! Are you ok?" asked Pichu worried.

"Y-yes, thanks..." muttered Toon Link as he got up slowly.

Pichu gulped again as he thought it was his turn now. He ran to beneath the Egg Mobile where the wrecking ball couldn't hit him and used Thunder as the lightning striked both the Egg Mobile and Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman looked at his machine as he saw it could get in fire.

The Egg Mobile went falling to the ground as Dr. Eggman did a somersault landing on the ground.

"You may have beaten my Egg Mobile, but you haven't defeated my yet!" said Dr. Eggman as he went running to Kirby.

The evil genius was about to kick, but before he did it, Kirby used Stone changing into a Spiky Ball.

Dr. Eggman's foot hit it much to his dismay. The villain held his foot in pain after that for a few seconds while jumping around.

"You evil son of a bi-" yelled Dr. Eggman almost completing a curse.

When he restored of his pain he went to a little bit restored Toon Link who held his shield up, hoping it would block the hit. This time Dr. Eggman punched, but Toon Link's shield had no effect. He went rolling on the ground as Dr. Eggman came closer for the final hit.

When Dr. Eggman was very close, Toon Link threw the Master Sword into the villain's chest. Dr. Eggman fell on the ground and a bright light engulfed him as he changed into a trophy and the Master Sword fell down next to it.

"Phew, it's over." said Pichu not trembling anymore.

Toon Link got up with the help of Kirby and Tuff painfully as he took his sword back.

"You should sit down and rest a bit." advised Tuff, "We'll leave after that."

"Indeed. I'm tired as well." said Kirby yawning as he went sitting down.

"Yeah, we didn't have any breaks till now, Toon Link." added Pichu yawning too as he went sitting next to Kirby.

"Perhaps, you're right..." muttered Toon Link before sitting next to Pichu.

Soon, the four young heroes lay down and slept.

* * *

I hope you review, reviews are appreciated!

Who will be the next smashers our 4 heroes find? Will they be young too? You'll see next time (Argh, I should stop doing this _).

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser.**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness, _**Yoshi, Zelda/ Sonic, Ganondorf/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot, Wario/Lucario, Pit, Krystal/ Kirby, Tuff, Toon Link, Pichu/ Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth, Roy/ Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/Link, Olimar, Mr. Game & Watch**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, Samurai Goroh,** **Dry Bowser.**


	37. The Ruins are still ruins

Thanks for the reviews, yet again (it's getting cliché too XD)!

Silas Goodwill, would you like to explain why? Then I can know on which things I have to pay extra attention to.

Wow, 13 days ago since I updated... Don't worry, since monday, the vacation of my parents and brother is over, now I'm at home each day so I can update much again.

Anyway, now we're going to see 2 big groups who will become the biggest group so far.

Enjoy!

* * *

**With the Ice Climber's group...**

"YAY! He calls it our group, Nana!" exclaimed Popo breaking the fourth wall happily.

"..." Nana sighed and slapped Popo's head from behind.

...

Anyway, as the Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth and Roy arrived at the edge of a huge cliff. They looked down to see the ruins. Indeed, those were the same as where Lucas and Pokémon Trainer went before and this was the same cliff where they stood before chasing Charizard.

"So, where should we go now?" asked Nana to the 3 swordsmen.

The 3 looked around below them before Roy spoke, "Perhaps we should search in those ruins if somebody is there."

"I think that's a waste of time." said Ike, "I don't think anyone would go there."

"It's still worth to try, Ike." responded Marth.

"D-do we really need to go there? Who knows what kind of things are there... I don't want to." said Nana trembling.

"Then Popo has to give the deciding vote." said Roy as everybody turned to Popo.

"Let's go in there! If there is any bad guy, we'll kick his ass!" said Popo pretending to be cool.

"That means we're going in." said Marth jumping down together with Roy.

Ike and Nana sighed before jumping down together with Popo too.

They slid down with rocks crumbling from the cliff as they landed at the ground.

"That was super cool, let's do it again!" yelled Popo exited while Nana almost fainted.

"No way..." responded Nana.

They saw an entrance close to them as they entered it short after.

**Some minutes later, back on the top of the cliff.**

This time, a group of four different people arrived there while they didn't know the other group was there too.

It was Snake's group.

They arrived there looking down.

"Let's go." said Snake simply as he jumped down using Cypher to go slowly.

Samus changed into a morph ball as she rolled down the cliff without saying a word.

C. Falcon jumped up before using Falcon Kick to go down.

"Oh my..." gulped Dr. Mario before jumping down too.

When they were all there, they went inside.

**Back with the Ice Climber's group...**

When they went further into the ruins, they came into a very big dark room.

Nana sighed: "Where's light when you need it?!"

Suddenly, the whole room lit up as they turned around to see Popo found a lightnig switch.

"Atleast he did something good this time." muttered Nana.

Marth and Ike looked at Roy who was looking in front of him with very surprised eyes without moving.

"Umm, anybody home?" asked Marth waving his hand in front of Roy's eyes, but Roy didn't do anything.

"Hello? Earth to Roy?" asked Ike doing the same.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Popo, "He's looking like he just saw a ghost."

"No, not a ghost..." muttered Roy quietly.

Slowly, he lifted his arm and pointed forward.

The other smashers looked to where he was pointing before gasping.

"Oh no..." muttered Marth doing the same like Roy now.

"Aw crap..." cursed Nana quietly.

"Since when did we arrive in Transformers?" asked Popo randomly.

"I-it's Galleom again..." muttered Ike.

Indeed, in front of them, was a de-activated Galleom.

The group also looked above them as they saw they arrived in The Ruined Hall.

"I wonder how this happened. I thought it was destroyed when it exploded after Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer fought it." said Marth.

"It must have been rebuilt and put in here so they could use it later." guessed Ike.

"I don't know what you mean, but I understand it's a bad thing." said Roy before lifting his sword, "We must destroy it before it awakens."

"You're too late Roy-boy." said Nana rolling her eyes as Popo already was charging to Galleom.

The 3 swordsmen sighed before charging too with Nana following behind.

Popo slammed his sword into Galleom, but suddenly an alarm went on.

Nana and the 3 swordsmen stopped charging as Popo backed away to them.

"W-what's going on?" asked Nana looking around.

All of a sudden Galleom's eyes opened.

"Who dares to wake me?!" yelled Galleom.

"O-oh." said Ike.

Galleom narrowed his eyes as he saw Marth and Ike.

"You!" it yelled remembering them from before.

"Now we're in trouble." muttered Marth.

"Need some help?" asked a voice.

The 5 heroes turned around to see Dr. Mario's group arriving there (Samus was the one who spoke a moment ago).

Samus, C. Falcon and Dr. Mario ran over to the Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth and Roy and joined in for the fight.

"It's good to have some backup, we'll need it." said Roy lifting his sword.

Marth and Ike did the same as Roy while the Ice Climbers lifted their hammers.

Samus lifted her cannon, while C. Falcon and Dr. Mario stood in a normal fighting stance.

"Even with those with you, you won't win!" yelled Galleom.

Now, you might be wondering where Snake is.

**Right before Snake's group entered the Ruined Hall...**

They arrived at that entrance as they saw what was going on in there.

"We should go help them!" said Samus as she ran inside.

"I'm coming, Samus!" exclaimed C. Falcon following her.

Dr. Mario slowly walked ahead, noticing Snake who was just standing there.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Dr. Mario.

"I'm coming soon. I have one other thing to do." said Snake.

"Ok..." doubted Dr. Mario before entering.

When Dr. Mario was inside, Snake sighed: "Finally..."

He went inside his box.

_"Otacon, you're there?" asked Snake into his codec._

_"I'm here Snake, what's wrong?" asked Otacon._

_"I'm just about to fight this giant robot, care to give me any information about it?" asked Snake._

_"Sure Snake, give me a moment..." muttered Otacon._

_20 seconds later, Otacon responded, "Ok, I got something. Its name is Galleom. Once it was used for that Subspace army, but it exploded itself when it changed into a living subspace bomb."_

_"I don't need to know that, what are his abilities?" asked Snake._

_"He can jump very high, he can change into a tank, there are 2 missile launchers on his back and he can create shockwaves with his fists, watch out Snake. He's very strong." explained and warned Otacon._

_"Thanks, see you." said Snake before quitting the conversation._

When he was done, he went out of his box and went in to join the fight.

He was just in time to see Galleom doing his first attack.

Galleom jumped up and tried to stomp on Ike, Marth and Roy who were in front of the group. The 3 swordsmen dodged in time.

They thought Galleom would stand still after that, but he jumped again, this time trying to stomp on the Ice Climbers.

They were caught off guard and could escape in the nick of time.

After that, he tried to crush Samus, but C. Falcon was just in time to push her away, getting crushed himself.

"Falcon!" exclaimed Samus in surprise.

Galleom went off C. Falcon as he was pretty weak of it.

"Phew, he's heavy!" said C. Falcon getting up.

Dr. Mario and Samus charged to Galleom dealing moderate damage with a charged punch and a charged Charge Shot.

The other smashers tried to damage him too, but Galleom attacked first.

Galleom spinned his arms around to the ground, but they could dodge in time.

While he still was recovering, Ike, Marth and Roy slashed him with their swords a couple of times, not dealing much damage.

The 3 swordsmen saw that Galleom was about to attack again, so they went aside.

Galleom charged a punch dealing an uppercut to an unexpecting Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario was launched very high, but Samus grabbed him with Grapple Beam, pulling him back to the ground.

"Oh my, he's strong..." muttered Dr. Mario feeling his head with his left hand.

This time, Popo and Nana attacked with their hammers a couple of time, not damaging Galleom.

Galleom stood still for a moment and the smashers wondered what he was doing before he let himself fall down on the ground.

The Ice Climbers and Ike were not in time to dodge.

Fortunately for Ike, he used Counter in time, so he didn't got much damage and Galleom got some more.

Unfortunately for the Ice Climbers, they couldn't dodge in time and got crushed.

Galleom got up, revealing Ike to be okay while Popo and Nana got heavily damaged.

"I see a lot of Starfies..." muttered Popo looking around him.

Nana dragged the confused Popo away from Galleom's reach.

"Now it's my turn!" exclaimed Snake as he threw a grenade to Galleom as it exploded right next to it, giving moderate damage.

His appearance surprised the Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth and Roy.

"Since when did you arrive here?" asked Roy arching an eyebrow.

"Less talking, more fighting." answered Snake.

After that, Galleom jumped up again for another 4 stomps. One of the stomps got Roy and Ike, the others were dodged.

"I believe he's getting a bit tired, he doesn't need much anymore." said Marth while Roy went to him, heavily damaged.

Marth looked over to Ike, who just was about to faint from his damage: "I believe you'll have to finish him without me..." muttered Ike with a small smile as he changed into a trophy.

Galleom grabbed Ike's trophy as some kind of portal opened inside him where he threw Ike in after that.

"Ike!" called Roy, "Grrrrrrr..."

"Time to finish him!" yelled C. Falcon.

All of them charged at Galleom before suddenly a subspace bomb popped out of his head.

"I don't think so!" responded Snake, "We've got to get out of here!"

He ran outside, with everybody following.

Marth and Roy stopped for a moment looking behind them before running after the others.

* * *

If you would like to know, here in this chapter, Galleom didn't get destroyed just now, he's now in subspace delivering Ike's trophy to the leader.

Yep, I decided to put him in, Duon too. Don't worry, they'll get destroyed at the end (AGAIN). ;)

Will Marth and Roy save Ike? Will it take long? You'll see next time!

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser, Ike.**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness, _**Yoshi, Zelda/ Sonic, Ganondorf/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot, Wario/Lucario, Pit, Krystal/ Kirby, Tuff, Toon Link, Pichu/ Ice Climbers, Marth, Roy, Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/Link, Olimar, Mr. Game & Watch**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, Samurai Goroh,** **Dry Bowser.**


	38. The big reunion: part 1!

I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, but it's because I actually had to read 5 immense books during my summer vacation for my next year in school. _

Anyway, I think I'm losing my inspiration with this fic, that's why I decided to speed it up a bit. Now, all groups (who were not kidnapped or just in subspace) will join together in these few chapters and prepare for subspace. Enjoy part 1 of the big reunion!

* * *

**Slowly all groups are getting to the Canyon.**

First up, Luigi, Yoshi and Zelda arrive at the good ol' Canyon where all the groups joined together in the first Subspace Emissary.

"So, what are we doing here?" asked Luigi.

"This is where we joined the first time to go into subspace." explained Yoshi, "I think they will all come here to go into subspace together."

"I hope you're right." said Zelda, "Maybe we're just wasting our time."

"Ness says he thinks we should stay here and wait for the others. I think he's right." said Luigi.

Zelda sighed: "I guess that's 3 against 1..."

Second, a ship came flying through the sky.

It was the Airship with Sonic driving it.

Sonic was having difficult not losing his consciousness as he was almost there.

Ganondorf and Dry Bowser's trophy were still close to them in the same room, but suddenly the door opened.

Sonic looked behind him to see Bowser Jr. The little Koopa looked around seeing Dry Bowser's trophy.

"Dad!" called Bowser Jr before glaring to Sonic, "What did you do to my dad?!"

"Aw crap..." muttered Sonic before speaking to Bowser Jr, "Listen kid, just let me fly this thing, otherwise we're going to crash."

"I don't care a shit about that, only about what you did to my dad!" yelled Bowser Jr as he jumped to Sonic's head so Sonic couldn't see anything what caused the ship to go down very fast.

Sonic let go of the driving-wheel as he grabbed Bowser Jr with both hands and threw him off before taking the driving-wheel back and letting them go up again.

He looked behind him and saw the little Koopa getting up, now really pissed.

Bowser Jr took his magic paintbrush and swinged it to the hedgehog, who dodged it easily, but now the driving-wheel got hit and it broke in 2 pieces as the ship went falling again.

Sonic gasped as he tried to get the ship up again, without any result. He couldn't do anything as they went crashing.

Fortunately they were not very high in the sky.

**Back with Luigi's group.**

The 3 heroes were sitting on the ground, till they suddenly noticed a big shadow covering them.

They looked up to see the Airship almost going to crash.

"Watch out!" yelled Yoshi.

Yoshi used his tongue to grab Luigi as he threw him on his back. When Luigi sat on Yoshi's back, he went running as fast as he could for the falling Airship while Zelda used Farore's Wind to teleport away.

Out of the area that the ship would fall, Yoshi stopped and Zelda appeared.

"What's that?" asked Zelda.

"An Airship, a ship from Bowser." answered Luigi.

"But, didn't you say Bowser was kidnapped?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes, but maybe subspace stole one of his ships and used it for themselves." explained Luigi.

"Let's go have a look at it." suggested Zelda as they walked back.

The whole ship was broken into thousands of pieces as the heroes went digging in it to look for somebody.

"Hey, I found someone!" yelled Zelda.

Luigi and Yoshi ran over as they saw who it was. It was a trophy of someone

"Kamek!" they gasped.

"What is he doing here?!" said Luigi.

"It looks like he's working for subspace too!" responded Yoshi shocked too.

"Hey, I see somebody else over there too!" said Zelda running to another trophy.

Soon, they found the trophies of Sonic, Ganondorf, Dry Bowser and Bowser Jr.

First they revived Sonic.

"Sonic, what happened?" asked Zelda.

Sonic looked up to see them.

He explained everything that happened and the others did the same.

"So, Ganondorf is working WITH us and not AGAINST us?" asked Yoshi.

"Indeed." nodded Sonic.

"Still, I don't trust him." said Zelda narrowing her eyes, "He did something to Link!"

"Don't worry." said Sonic, "We can question him. If he does something wrong, we can stop him." explained Sonic.

"Alright..." sighed Zelda.

Slowly, she walked over to Ganondorf's trophy and touched the base.

Ganondorf woke up, but Zelda quikly pushed him down and was ready to use Din's Fire if necessary.

"What did you do to Link?" she asked determined.

"Zelda?" asked Ganondorf confused and surprised.

Immediately he stood up, but Zelda used Din's Fire to get him back on the ground.

"I said, what did you do to Link?!" she yelled.

"I will only tell if you let me go." smirked Ganondorf.

"Never." she said.

"Zelda!" called Luigi, "I think you should let him stand up. If he does something wrong, we still can knock him down!"

"You should listen to that chicken, Zelda." smirked Ganondorf.

Luigi would have complained, but he was too scared.

Zelda glared at Ganondorf for a moment and then let him stand up.

"Fine..." she muttered, "Now, what did you do to Link?"

"I defeated him. Too bad I hit him too hard. He fell into a river, that fool..." explained Ganondorf.

The heroes gasped for a moment

"D-did you find him?" asked Yoshi shocked.

"No, ofcourse not." said Ganondorf, "I didn't went searching for him."

"No..." muttered Zelda, "It can't be!"

"But it's true." smirked Ganondorf.

"A-and what will we do with them?" asked Luigi pointing to the trophies of Kamek, Dry Bowser and Bowser Jr.

"I'd say we leave them like that." said Ganondorf, "Those morons are working for subspace."

"_That's strange..._" thought Luigi, "_Why would Bowser Jr work for subspace while his dad got kidnapped by it?_" suddenly Luigi thought of something, "_Maybe he doesn't know about it or he thinks Bowser returned to be Dry Bowser! And the same for Kamek!_"

Luigi explained this to the others.

"Still, I don't think they will help. They're bad guys, you know." pointed Sonic out.

"I know, but I don't think Bowser Jr and Kamek would want to leave Bowser like that. We can revive them and wait with Dry Bowser." explained Luigi.

"It's worth a try." said Yoshi convinced.

"I'm in too." said Zelda, "We need all the help we can get."

"Ok." said Sonic with a thumbs up.

"Here we go..." gulped Yoshi as the heroes (with Ganondorf waiting with his arms crossed) slowly walked to the trophies of the villains.

* * *

First time I left with a cliffhanger. ;D

Will Bowser Jr, Kamek and/or even Dry Bowser help them? Will the villains attack the heroes? You'll see next time!

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser, Ike.**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness, _**Yoshi, Zelda, Sonic, Ganondorf/ Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot, Wario/Lucario, Pit, Krystal/ Kirby, Tuff, Toon Link, Pichu/ Ice Climbers, Marth, Roy, Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario/Link, Olimar, Mr. Game & Watch**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Bowser Jr, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Kamek, Goomboss, Samurai Goroh,** **Dry Bowser.**


	39. The big reunion: part 2!

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. :)

Time for chapter 2 of the big reunion! I don't think I did very well now. :(

* * *

**Back where we left...**

Luigi and Sonic touched the trophies of Kamek and Bowser Jr, reviving them.

The first thing the 2 villains saw, was Dry Bowser's trophy.

"Dad!" called Bowser Jr gasping.

"Master!" gasped Kamek.

Bowser Jr took his magic paintbrush, while Kamek took his broomstick and went flying in the air next to Bowser Jr, both prepared to attack.

"I don't think so!" said Sonic as he ran to them and took their magic paintbrush and broomstick.

"Now, listen to us." said Zelda to the villains coming in front of them.

"Why should we?" asked Kamek narrowing his eyes.

Zelda snapped her fingers as Sonic and Luigi showed they were holding the broomstick and magic paintbrush respectively. Both were prepared to break them if necessary.

"Fine..." sighed Bowser Jr.

"So, what did you want to say?" asked Kamek sighing too.

"What I wanted to say was, Bowser is kidnapped." explained Zelda.

Both villains raised an eyebrow while saying: "Umm, but he's right here."

"Actually, he's both here and in subspace." said Luigi a bit trembling.

"Huh?" asked Bowser Jr tilting his head.

"What he means is," began Zelda, "this Bowser only exists out of bones. The real one exists like you know him, out of flesh, bones and the other normal things."

Bowser Jr snapped his fingers.

"I knew it! I thought someting was wrong some time ago already, because I revived him to my dad a long time ago, although he's now Dry Bowser again." realised Bowser Jr.

"I thought so too." nodded Luigi, "Maybe you didn't really revive him, but made a "living" copy of him then."

"So, subspace is hiding this from us?" wondered Kamek.

"Indeed." nodded Zelda, "You can't trust them and have to help us get him back."

"Still, why should we help you?" asked Kamek narrowing his eyes.

"Because, you can't win on your own from the leader and the other villains." explained Sonic smirking.

"So, if you don't help us, you can't get him back." added Luigi.

"Damn it." muttered Bowser Jr.

"We should confront Dry Bowser about this." suggested Kamek to Bowser Jr.

**Meanwhile...**

The Falcon Flyer was flying through the air towards the canyon (Captain Falcon called his vehicle like how he did in the Subspace Emissary to escape the Subspace Bomb Factory).

Soon, they arrived at the canyon and landed.

"I was right, they're assembling here again." smirked Captain Falcon.

"Atleast you did something good now." said Snake rolling his eyes.

"Oh my..." muttered Dr. Mario as they noticed the crashed and broken airship.

**A little bit further away...**

The Great Fox was flying to there with Lucario, Pit and Krystal boarding it as they were flying after the Falcon Flyer.

"Over there!" said Pit pointing to the ground where the Falcon Flyer landed and the broken Airship was.

"They're assembling here for the big attack, probably." explained Lucario.

Krystal became very sad.

"But, maybe one of them knows something that can help us about Fox, Falco and Slippy." said Lucario with a small smile as Krystal smiled back.

Slowly also Kirby, Tuff, Toon Link and Pichu on a summoned Dragoon and the other walking heroes arrived. Everyone was there now, except for the kidnapped smashers and Peach's group who were waiting for them in subspace.

Dry Bowser was kept calm by Zelda's group as everybody united.

Luigi was dissapointed Peach wasn't there with Ness' body, so were Sonic and Ness.

Krystal asked alot of people if they knew something about Fox, Falco and Slippy, but none of them could tell her something more.

Toon Link was glad to see Link.

And Zelda and Link hugged each other as Zelda began crying because she was very worried while Link glared at Ganondorf.

Suddenly Samus stepped in front of the big group.

"Ok everybody, now we're all here to get to subspace, but how will we get there?" asked Samus.

Suddenly Lucario raised his paw.

"Yes?" asked Samus.

"We discovered a weapon in the Great Fox that can open a portal to subspace that somebody probably had put in it." explained Lucario.

"Good, is everybody ok with that?" asked Samus as everybody nodded.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" asked Popo as some of the smashers chuckled while Nana slapped her hand against Popo's head.

"Indeed, let's go!" yelled C. Falcon.

Lucario, Pit and Krystal went back in the Great Fox as they went for the button to schoot a subspace portal.

Soon, Krystal found it.

"Everybody, get out of the way!" she yelled as they made place for where the portal could appear.

When the Great Fox shot, a pretty small portal appeared as all the heroes entered it after each other.

**In subspace...**

There they found Peach's group as she was happy to see everybody. Luigi also came to Ness' body and touched it so Ness could come back in his body. Then, when everybody arrived in subspace, they left searching for the kidnapped smashers and to confront the new leader of subspace.

* * *

Ok, now the last chapters will come! :D

I decided to speed everything up a bit in this chapter, because otherwise I would have had a lot to explain in this chapter. Like: things Zelda and Link said to each other, Ness talking because he was very glad to be in his body again, etc.

Next chapter, Wolf and King Dedede will awake because of the brooches and they will revive all kidnapped smashers! And finally, Fox and Falco will appear for the first time in this story. :P

After that, they'll meet up with the other big group who just came into subspace and then they'll confront the villains!

BTW, Kamek, Bowser Jr and Dry Bowser are now in the list of Smashers and non-smashers because they're now working with them.

**Kidnapped smashers and non-smashers:**

**Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario, Baby DK, Baby Bowser, Ike.**

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, **_Ness, _**Yoshi, Zelda, Sonic, Ganondorf, Peach, **_Ness, _**R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot, Wario, Lucario, Pit, Krystal, Kirby, Tuff, Toon Link, Pichu, Ice Climbers, Marth, Roy, Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario, Link, Olimar, Mr. Game & Watch, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Dry Bowser**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Goomboss, Samurai Goroh**


	40. The big reunion: part 3!

Thanks for the reviews!

Ok, a lot happened since the last time I updated: I went to Disneyland in France for 3 days from the 27th till the 29th of August, I got 14 years old the 30th of August and I have to go back to school since the 1st of September and now my first week is just over.

Anyway, time to see the kidnapped smashers again!

* * *

**Somewhere in subspace...**

It was quiet...

Very quiet...

In a pretty small room (just enough for all the trophies) all the trophies of the kidnapped smashers (except for 7 of them who weren't there) were standing.

Suddenly a bright light came from 2 of the trophies and some seconds later, the 2 smashers stood there.

When they stood up, one of them began to speak.

"So it worked again." said King Dedede proudly.

"Shut up Dedenguin." frowned Wolf.

King Dedede was about to complain about the nickname again till he saw the trophies of the other kidnapped smashers.

"So, here they are..." said King Dedede looking around, "Let's revive them."

"No way, I'm not going to do that." said Wolf crossing his arms.

"Fine... I'll do it on my own..." sighed King Dedede.

And so, King Dedede touched the bases of the trophies, one by one, reviving them.

When he was done, he was about to explain how he came there, but suddenly Mario, Bowser and DK fell down, experiencing a lot of pain.

"W-what's happening to them?" asked Jigglypuff worried.

"I don't know Jiggly..." said the Pokémon Trainer.

"Let them rest for a second, maybe it's better then." said Lucas.

So, they waited 15 minutes so they had the time to recover.

In the meantime...

Wolf was glaring at 2 certain trophies who still weren't recovered: Fox and Falco.

King Dedede walked over to Wolf.

"Go on, revive them. I saved them for you." urged King Dedede grinning the last part.

"No." said Wolf.

"Bu-"

"No."

"Wh-"

"No."

"We will ne-"

"No."

"Come on, Wolf! Just revive them!"

Wolf sighed as he touched the 2 bases.

Slowly, both woke up.

The first one, is a fox with an eyepatch wearing high tech clothes. He's the leader of Star Fox and the biggest enemy of Wolf, leader of Star Wolf.

* * *

**Fox McCloud **

* * *

"W-where am I?" asked Fox holding his head without looking up.

"In subspace, idiot." said Wolf.

Fox flinched as he heard the voice and looked up

"Wolf!" he yelled glaring, Blaster ready.

"Wow wow, easy there, Fox." said King Dedede, "He helped to save you, you know."

The second woke up too as he stood up.

He's Fox's partner in Star Fox and his best friend. He once left the team to make his own named Star Falco. He's always trying to be cool while Fox is more calmer and friendlier.

* * *

**_Falco Lombardi_**

* * *

"Don't look in front of you..." whispered Fox without looking at Falco, still glaring at Wolf.

"What?" asked Falco as he looked in front of him.

Bad choice.

"Wolf!" yelled Falco glaring, Blaster ready.

"Very original." said Wolf sarcasticly, rolling his eyes.

"Atleast they're only with 2 who would do that." said King Dedede.

Suddenly, Slippy saw Fox and Falco and ran to them.

"Fox, Falco! I'm so glad to see you!" yelled Slippy exited.

Slippy came in front of them as he noticed them glaring.

"Say, where are you glaring at?" asked Slippy as he turned around to where they were looking at.

Again, bad choice.

"Wolf! yelled Slippy glaring, grabbing his Blaster, but accidentaly he let it fall before he picked it up again.

"Listen!" yelled King Dedede getting tired of this, "He's not working for the bad guys right now! He helped me save you! We had the brooches we used before to revive ourselves!"

Slowly, the 3 members of Star Fox put their Blaster away.

"And why would we believe you?" asked Falco narrowing his eyes.

King Dedede showed the 2 brooches.

"He put it on voluntarily." said the penguin.

"That's true, but I didn't do it because I wanted to save your asses." explained Wolf, "Dedenguin just convinced me to because we couldn't win otherwise."

"Hmph." said Fox still glaring, "We'll still keep an eye on you."

"Yeah." agreed Slippy.

"Same for me." added Falco.

In the meantime, Mario, Bowser and DK were better already.

"So, what happened?" asked Diddy Kong worried about his uncle.

"I don't know..." sighed DK.

"I had this strange feeling..." muttered Bowser.

"Yeah, just like..." added Mario.

"My past had been changed." the 3 said together nodding.

"Creepy..." muttered Lucas trembling.

"Anyway, we should go." said King Dedede with Fox, Falco and Wolf behind him (Fox and Falco were next to each other while Wolf was a few feet away) as everybody turned to see the king.

"To where?" asked Tiff not knowing the others except for Meta Knight who was next to her.

"To the entrance of subspace." said Meta Knight in his emotionless tone, "The others will probably enter there and we should be waiting for them."

"And after that," added Mario slamming his right fist on his left hand, "we'll defeat the one behind this."

"Yeah!" agreed the most of them.

"So, let's go then!" said Pikachu pointing forward.

The Pokémon Trainer opened the door to outside the room but Meta Knight closed it again very fast.

"We have to be careful." said Meta Knight, "There might be some guards."

Everybody nodded as they went outside quietly.

They looked around, but didn't see anybody.

"Good." whispered Meta Knight.

They went down one long hallway, but suddenly they heard somebody whisteling in front of them.

"Eveybody, hide!" said Mario quikly.

All of them went against the wall in the shadows.

A few seconds later, Porky passed in his usual machine.

When Porky passed them, he didn't notice the faint figures of some of the heroes, like: Bowser, Pokémon Trainer's hat, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario's hat, Slippy, Lucas' hair, King Dedede and Tiff.

When he passed Lucas (who was the last of them all), the PK user gasped.

Porky stopped just in front of Lucas.

"I could swear I heard someone gasping..." said Porky to himself, "Oh well."

Porky walked again, while whisteling.

When the villain was out of sight, everybody came out of the shadows.

"That was close..." said Jigglypuff.

"Too close..." sighed Lucas.

"Yeah," said Ike, "He almost got you, kid."

"Anyway, we should proceed." said Mario pointing forward to the direction Porky came from.

After that, everything went good. It was some kind of maze with hallways and a lot of doors, but they didn't enter a door. 15 minutes passed and they came into a large room and they were very surprised.

In front of them were the other smashers with Peach's group!

"Mario!" called Luigi, Peach and Yoshi surprised as they ran to Mario and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" asked Peach worried.

"Yeah," said Mario with a little smile, "thanks to King Dedede and Wolf."

"I missed you so much!" said Luigi as he hugged Mario very hard while a few tears escaped from Luigi's eyes.

"It's ok, bro. I'm here." said Mario patting his little brother.

Except for them, few others were glad to see the others too, like Krystal (Lucario and Pit for her) was glad to see Fox, Falco and Slippy, Lucario was glad to see the other Pokémon and Lucas, etc.

Soon, Mario went in front of the group.

"It's time to confront the boss!" exclaimed Mario.

"Yeah!" everybody agreed.

"We'll show him/her/it what we can do!" exclaimed Samus coming in front of the group.

"Yeah!" everybody agreed again.

"And after that, we go back to the Smash Mansion!" exclaimed Link coming in front of the group too.

"Ye-" everybody was about to agree again, but then they looked at Link confused.

"Umm, me, Olimar and Mr. Game & Watch were at the Smash Mansion some time ago, and we told Master Hand about this. He asked me, before we left, to bring everybody to the Smash Mansion after this is done." explained Link.

"Yeah!" everybody finally agreed.

Then, the very big group left, for their final battle(s)...

* * *

Phew, this is done! After this, only the final battles and the aftermath are left! :)

Will they defeat the villains if they have to fight them? Will they defeat the leader of subspace (and we finally get to know who he/she/ it is? XD)? And will they have to do something else too (smirks in a villainous way)? You'll see next time, in the final battles! :D

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

**Luigi, Ness, ****Yoshi, Zelda, Sonic, Ganondorf, Peach, ****R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot, Wario, Lucario, Pit, Krystal, Kirby, Tuff, Toon Link, Pichu, Ice Climbers, Marth, Roy, Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario, Link, Olimar, Mr. Game & Watch, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Dry Bowser, Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Ike.**

**Villains:**

**Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, The Boss, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Goomboss, Samurai Goroh**


	41. The final battle!

Thanks for the reviews!

I'm sorry this took so long again... School is hell! I have A LOT to do everyday...

But after this there's only one chapter left! It's the final battle now and it's IMMENSE! :D

Indeed, I misleaded everybody, they won't fight the villains. XD

Anyway, finally the heroes meet the boss of subspace and have an epic long battle with him! Also, you'll finally get to know who it is!

Enjoy, I really hope you like this!

* * *

**Still in subspace... XD**

After the immense group left, they soon saw a very big door in front of them.

"That boss is probably behind this door..." gulped Olimar as some others shuddered.

"Let's confront him!" exclaimed Mario as he pushed against the door to open it.

"_I can feel the aura of that person..._" thought Lucario, "_But there's someting wrong, it's shrouded within darkness, I can't see who it is..._"

When they came into the room, it was emty except for a big throne with a person shrouded in darkness on it, so only the figure's eyes could be seen.

"So, you made it to here." said the villain before smirking, "I thought so..."

"Wait, you knew we would be saved?" asked Mario confused.

"Ofcourse, I could have expected it." said the figure calmly.

"Show yourself so we can see who you are!" demanded Samus ready to shoot if necessary.

The figure began to laugh.

"So eager to know who I am? You'll have to wait a bit, I still have something behind..." said the figure mysteriously.

"This can't be good..." muttered Pichu trembling.

A big secret door opened and all the villains came out of it.

"Mwhaha!" laughed the figure, "First you have to defeat them, then you'll get to fight me! Villains attack!"

"Wait, Wario what are you doing there with the good guys?" asked Waluigi confused, noticing Wario.

"And what are you doing with the bad guys? They didn't let me enter like the first time..." said Wario.

"Ok, I'm quitting!" yelled Waluigi, "I didn't know I would have to fight Wario!"

"Pigma! Leon! Get over here, you bastards!" yelled Wolf.

"Boss!" Pigma and Leon both said in surprise as they went to Wolf.

"Shadow!" called Sonic getting an idea because they now already had 6 villains by their side: "Why are you helping him defeating us and destroying the Smash World? I know, you're also some kind of villain, but he's just using you! He doesn't care about you!"

"Hmph..." said Shadow as he thought for a moment, "I think you're right, he's just using us! He might even destroy us too after the heroes!"

He went to the heroes too.

"What?!" yelled the figure in surprise, "No! I didn't predict they would notice my plan on them!"

All the villains gasped as they heard this.

"Damn it, why did I say that..." muttered the figure.

Because of his stupid mistake, all the villains went over to the heroes facing the boss.

"But it's ok, I can still defeat you and it's time to show who I am!" yelled the boss.

"Finally..." some of the heroes muttered.

Slowly, the boss of subspace came out of the shadows, showing himself as a big part of the smashers gasped.

He looked like a certain someone everybody was waiting for (of the readers)...

He was totally grey, except for a purple belly that leaded to 2 purple tails. He had 2 purple eyes too. On his head were 2 big horns and almost his whole body looked like he was made out of iron. He had 4 arms each with 3 fingers. His 2 feet had 2 toes each.

"No... it can't be!" said Pikachu totally shocked.

"_I was right..._" thought Lucario.

"But, he looks different!" added Pichu slightly scared.

"And why is he leading them?!" said Peach.

"I thought he was good!" said Roy.

"It seems he isn't..." muttered Marth.

All the smashers who only were in the Brawl tournament so far, looked confused.

"What the heck?" asked Snake, "Why do they act like they know him?"

"It's because we REALLY know him." said Dr. Mario.

"But, who is he then?" asked Ike.

"It-" Mario got interrupted.

"Aha! So you remember me?" asked the boss.

"Ofcourse we do." said Link, "But why are you a bad guy now?! I thought you were a good one!"

"Mwhahaha!" laughed the boss, "Imbeciles, I was like this since the beginning! Now feel the wrath of **MEWTHREE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"B-but, I thought you were Mewtwo!" said Luigi scared.

"Indeed, I was before. But, the Shadow Bugs opened an evolution to me. It let me evolve into this!" revealed Mewthree.

"Oh god..." said Jigglypuff.

"Now, feel my wrath!" yelled Mewthree.

"Everybody, prepare!" exclaimed Mario, "We'll have to stop him!"

Most of the people took a fighting stance, while some others were just trembling.

C. Falcon was trying to be brave, as he ran to Mewthree and used Raptor Boost.

Just before he could hit the ex-smasher, Mewthree teleported himself to behind the racer as he then used Disable, stunning C. Falcon.

Mewthree was about to attack C. Falcon again, but Meta Knight came from behind and slashed the villain couple of times.

"I don't know you, but I do know you're a bad guy." said Meta Knight in the meantime.

"Grrrr..." said Mewthree as he got minor damage of the hits, he responded by slamming his 2 tails into Meta Knight very fast.

He sensed C. Falcon was trying to attack him again from behind, but the villain was too fast as he used his psychic powers to throw the racer away.

He ran to a group of smashers who was standing together as he tried to attack them, but all of them dodged.

"You'll have to get up earlier if you want hit me." said Sonic taunting.

Mewthree said nothing, but used Disable again, so the hedgehog couldn't escape.

"I think I got up early enough." smirked Mewthree as he punched Sonic in the stomach with a big force.

Because of this, the hedgehog went rolling on the ground.

"Ugh..." muttered Mewthree as felt something hitting his back.

He let it float in front of him to see what it was.

"An arrow." said Mewthree, "It's from YOU!"

He quikly threw it to Link on his usual psychic way as Link got hit.

"I should have been more careful." muttered Link as he restored of it.

"Now." heard Mewthree as a mine exploded underneath him causing minor damage.

"Ok, you will pay for that!" yelled Mewthree as he teleported to in front of Snake and then he kicked the soldier as Snake fell on the ground on his back.

The soldier moaned in pain while Mewthree searched for his next victim.

"_Look over here!_" said someone in his mind.

The Pokémon turned around to find Lucario firing an Aura Sphere as it hit Mewthree in the face.

This caused Mewthree to fall on the ground as everybody took his chance and ran to him and hit him as much as they could.

"_I can't win like this, it's time to use one of my secret weapons..._" thought Mewthree before yelling very hard, "**Shadow Bugs, come to me!**"

This surprised everyone as they all backed away. Out of nowhere, the violet spheres came and entered Mewthree's body. This time, there were enough Shadow Bugs in him to turn him into a black-purple color with a purple aura.

"O boy, this can't be good." muttered Diddy Kong hugging DK in fear.

"Let's see if you still can defeat me!" yelled Dark Mewthree.

Dark Mewthree teleported to behind the big group as a little bit of his dark aura was still at his previous spot.

While the heroes and villains didn't notice Dark Mewthree was behind him, the Dark-Psychic Pokémon (:P) charged a Dark Shadow Ball.

Yoshi turned around as they were looking for where Dark Mewthree was, and guess what?

"Watch out!" yelled Yoshi pointing to Dark Mewthree.

The Dark Shadow Ball wasn't fully charged yet, but because he knew they would avoid him, he fired it already.

When the attack hit an unlucky Marth, a big explosion came there because of the power of the attack that hit numerous of the smashers and some of them already changed into a trophy because of it.

"Aw man!" said Nana, "We already lost like 5 of us!"

"Let's make that 6, shall we?" asked Dark Mewthree, but it was already too late for the pink Ice Climber as she got hit by another Dark Shadow Ball changing her into a trophy too.

"Nana!" yelled Popo running to DM, hammer ready.

"You really think you can hit me with that?" asked DM kinda bored as he just sidestepped.

But, Popo was too smart for this (?!) as when he would have passed DM, Popo hit the villain in his side.

DM grabbed his side in pain as he fell to the ground, "_Ugh, I've got to do something..._"

He stood up again and didn't move.

"Why isn't he moving?" asked Luigi trembling as he saw that DM's eyes were closed.

Suddenly, DM began growing to an enourmous size.

"Aw, crap!" cursed Falco as DM now was MDM (Mega Dark Mewthree).

"Let's see if you're still so strong!" laughed MDM.

Pikachu gulped before running to beneath the enormous dark Pscyhic Pokémon as he summoned a Thunder. It dealt average damage.

MDM glared at the Mouse Pokémon as he grabbed Pikachu with only 2 fingers.

"Mwhaha!" laughed MDM while Pikachu was struggling to escape.

"Let me go!" yelled Pikachu.

"Hmm, let me think about this..." said MDM sarcasticly as he put his free hand to his chin before yelling, "NO!"

The Pokémon Trainer grabbed a Pokéball as he summoned Charizard from it.

"Charizard, rescue Pikachu!" ordered the Pokémon Trainer to his Pokémon while pointing to Pikachu.

The Fire Pokémon looked at Pikachu before nodding as he flew to his fellow Pokémon and tried to burn MDM's hand.

"Oh no you won't." said MDM while looking at Charizard as he slapped the flying Pokémon away.

Charizard got hit hard as he went falling to the ground.

"Charizard!" gasped the Pokémon Trainer before quikly grabbing an other Pokéball, forgetting he just could have recalled Charizard, "Go, Ivysaur!"

This Pokémon is the evolution of Kanto's grass starter. It's green with a flower bulb on its back.

* * *

**_Ivysaur_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ivysaur, stop Charizard from falling with your Vine Whip!" ordered the Pokémon Trainer while pointing to Charizard.

Ivysaur nodded as he managed to grab Charizard and slow it down, but he wasn't strong enough to stop it completely.

"Don't worry!" exclaimed someone.

The Pokémon Trainer saw that Samus was the person who said that as she grabbed Charizard with her Grapple Beam. Together, Samus and Ivysaur stopped Charizard from falling completely as they put him on the ground, in front of his trainer.

The Pokémon Trainer saw that Charizard was unconsious.

"You did good, Charizard. Rest a bit, you deserved it." the trainer said with a small smile putting his Fire Pokémon in its Pokéball.

"Pathetic." said MDM.

The villain threw Pikachu to the ground and tried to stomp on the Mouse Pokémon, but Sonic managed to grab Pikachu just in time as the Electric Pokémon had taken a lot of damage already.

"Hmph." said MDM not impressed, "You're just delaying your time to live for a few minutes!"

Marth ran to behind MDM as he slashed the villain serveral times, but only causing minor damage.

MDM turned around arching an eyebrow.

"And you thought that hurt me?" asked MDM before kicking the swordsman away.

"No, but it was just a distraction..." said Marth weakly smirking.

"A distraction?" wondered MDM.

"Yes, a distraction!" exclaimed someone from behind him.

"Huh?" asked MDM confused.

The evil Pokémon turned around, just in time to see Pit slash his face.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" yelled MDM in pain, almost falling as he held his head with both hands, "You'll pay for that!"

"Not on my watch!" yelled Lucario using a combo of Extremespeed and Force Palm causing MDM to fall on its back.

"Everyone attack now!" exclaimed Mario as everybody ran to MDM and started to attack him with all of their moves.

"Enough!" telled MDM.

He snapped his fingers as out of the roof came some kind of bowl. In it were the Star Children as trophies. The whole bowl was illuminated in a yellow light as the trophies were floating in the bowl.

"No!" yelled all of the grown up Star Children, Dry Bowser and Kamek.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonic tilting his head confused.

"He has our children forms!" exclaimed Yoshi trembling.

"Yes!" yelled MDM, "And with the power of the Star Children, I'll be unstoppable!"

Suddenly, MDM began to glow.

"I can feel their power coming into me!" exclaimed MDM as the smashers thought the Star Children's trophies looked paler now, "From now on, I'm the strongest being in the universe! Now I'm: Super Mega Dark Mewthree!"

"We've got to stop this!" exclaimed Lucas terrified as SMDM (Super Mega Dark Mewthree) still was draining power of the Star Children.

Quikly, the grown up Star Children made up a plan.

Bowser and DK grabbed all of the other grown up Star Children and they then trew them up in the air.

When they were already pretty high they began to fall again, but Peach used her parasol as the others bounced of it and went even higher while she was descending slowly.

Wario used Corkscrew on the remaining grown up Star Children in the air (Mario, Luigi and Yoshi) to make them go even higher (accidentaly giving a bit damage). When he was falling down, Peach grabbed him while she was still descending.

When they were about to fall again, Yoshi used his tongue to throw the Mario Bros. even higher as they were almost there. When Yoshi fell, Peach grabbed him just like Wario. SMDM, still was draining the power from the Star Children so he didn't know what was going on.

Mario and Luigi grabbed each other while they still were going fast up (going slower, slowly). Both of the Mario Bros. were going up horizontally with both arms extended and their hands held each other.

"Go for it bro." said Luigi with a small smile while he winked, "You can do it!"

Suddenly, while Luigi still was horizontally, Mario went vertically while they were still holding each other, as Luigi threw Mario up and the younger Mario brother fell down.

"You can do it, Mario!" repeated Luigi with a very big smile.

Mario looked down at his brother while smiling before looking up to the bowl with the Star Children that was very close now.

"Let's-a-go!" exclaimed Mario using Super Jump Punch causing his fist to collide with the glass of the bowl.

The bowl shattered as Mario and the trophies fell down.

Peach had grabbed Luigi, and also Mario before reaching the ground slowly. Other smashers had managed to grab the trophies of the Star Children.

"Nice job!" exclaimed Sonic with a wink and a thumbs up.

"I couldn't have done it better." said Fox.

"Okay!" exclaimed Ness doing his taunt.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool." said King Dedede.

"Puyo!" said Kirby happily.

"But it's not over yet." said Meta Knight narrowing his eyes at SMDM.

The other smashers gasped, remembering the villain as they looked at him who actually was smirking.

"Fools..." muttered SMDM, "I may not have drained all of their powers, but I have enough power so they can't awaken anymore! The only way to get them back is to defeat me! The only thing you managed to do is stop me from getting the last bit of power that can destroy the universe, but I'm still strong enough to accomplish that!"

All of the smashers gulped.

"It's time for my FINAL weapon!" exclaimed SMDM.

Suddenly, he began to glow in a familiar rainbow aura as everybody's eyes widened.

"Indeed, I have the power to use my Final Smash! Prepare to be destroyed!" yelled SMDM.

"Everybody, run!" exclaimed Diddy.

All of the heroes and villains ran to different sides of the field so it would be easier to dodge.

"Fools, that won't work!" exclaimed SMDM.

For a moment he concentrated and suddenly everyone couldn't move.

"Ugh, what's happening to me?" asked Shadow irritated as he tried to escape.

"Mwhahaha!" laughed SMDM, "That won't work! My Final Smash is a massive Psychic move. I can throw you all around the floor if I want to while you can't move! And it got even stronger because of the power of the Star Children!"

Pichu gulped.

"Now, let's have some fun." smirked SMDM.

Suddenly, everybody was thrown to somebody else, the wall or the floor a lot of times.

After a while, SMDM waited to see a lot of the smashers turned into trophies, the ones who were left were very weak.

"Time to finish this!" exclaimed SMDM.

He began again, but only with the smashers left. Again, a lot of hits later...

"That should do it." nodded SMDM to himself as he let them fall.

He looked around the field, to see one left standing.

"Grrrr, you!" grunted SMDM.

The last one standing was Lucario.

"You forgot... my power gets stronger... if I get... more damage..." panted Lucario.

Suddenly Lucario got a familiar rainbow aura.

"W-what?!" asked SMDM in disbelief, "How did you do that?!"

"I reached... a critical damage... it seemed it was enough... to let me use my Final Smash..." explained Lucario smirking.

"**WATCH THE POWER OF AURA!**" exclaimed Lucario.

SMDM was too much confused on how Lucario could have used the Final Smash he didn't think of dodging.

Lucario rised to high up in the air as a lot of Aura materialised in his paws.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Lucario as he fired the aura straight on SMDM.

"Aw crap!" cursed SMDM as it landed on him, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

When his Final Smash finished and he landed, Lucario looked at SMDM... or what it used to be.

SMDM now wasn't illuminated in a yellow light, wasn't big, wasn't purple (of the Shadow Bugs) anymore and... he wasn't Mewthree anymore.

Indeed, he was back to Mewtwo, the Shadow Bugs had left him.

When Lucario came closer, Mewtwo looked up weakly to the Aura Pokémon.

"L-lucario?" asked Mewtwo before fainting and turning into a trophy...

* * *

Phew, that was it! Next time, the last chapter! :D

Will Lucario get the other smashers out of the Subspace? Why was Mewthree changed to Mewtwo again? Why did Mewtwo ask "L-lucario?"? You'll see next time in the very last chapter: The Aftermath!

Oh yes, down here everybody is in italics (except for Lucario) because they are changed into trophies.

**Smashers and non-smashers:**

_Luigi, Ness, Yoshi, Zelda, Sonic, Ganondorf, Peach, R.O.B, Jack, Meredith, Robot, Wario, **Lucario,** Pit, Krystal, Kirby, Tuff, Toon Link, Pichu, Ice Climbers, Marth, Roy, Samus, Snake, C. Falcon, Dr. Mario, Link, Olimar, Mr. Game & Watch, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Dry Bowser, Fox, Falco, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Pokémon Trainer (together with Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur), Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Slippy Toad, Lucas, Wolf, King Dedede, Tiff, Ike, Porky, Nightmare, Waluigi, King K. Rool, Rayquaza, Dr. Eggman, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Ridley, Shadow The Hedgehog, King Boo, Goomboss, Samurai Goroh, Mewtwo._


	42. The aftermath

**First of all**, I want to thank everybody who reviewed my story, without you I might haven't ended this. And I give a special thanks to Ninjasheik for reviewing most chapters. :D

**Second**, we're at the end! This is the last chapter, hinting the sequel! But I'm not doing that sequel right away, I want to take a break of this and write about some other stuff.

**Third**, here are some data about this story:

Reviews: 79 (might be updated with reviews that are still to come)

Words: 75574 (+ words from this chapter)

Published: 22/10/2008 (Oh god, I had to take a year to finish this!)

Rated: T (Well, it were just SOME words to be honest)

Total amount of hits: 10989!

Total amount of favs: 17

Total amount of alerts: 11

So now, let's get to the last chapter!

* * *

**Some time later at the Smash Mansion...**

Lucario had revived everybody (except for Mewtwo) from their trophy state. Together they went to the Smash Mansion.

Now, all of them (also the villains) were in the living room of the Smash Mansion. Mewtwo's trophy was sitting on a couch while all the others were looking at it.

"...and before he changed into a trophy, he seemed to be confused about what happened." finished Lucario explaining to Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Hmm..." said Master Hand not sure about what to do.

"Should we revive him?" asked Mario.

"I say no." said Ganondorf, "He might attack us again and it was hell to stop him."

"But you even didn't hit him." pointed Sonic out.

"Hmph." responded Ganondorf.

"Everybody." said Master Hand, "I say we revive him. If he attacks us again, I teleport him into a cage or something."

"Good enough to me." nodded Bowser.

"O yes, how are the Star Children doing?" asked Luigi worried.

Lucario smiled to this.

"When Mewtwo, or should I say "Mewthree" was defeated, their trophy got their usual color back, I revived them and I believe they're now playing in the garden." explained Lucario.

"Phew." sighed Peach wiping sweat from her forehead.

"That's good." nodded Mario, "Later today, I'll bring them to professor E. Gadd. They can be sent home in his time machine."

"So, let's revive Mewtwo." said Lucario as he touched Mewtwo's base.

"Ugh..." muttered Mewtwo, "What happened to me?"

He looked up to the heroes and villains who were pointing weapons/fists to him.

"O yes, I remember." sighed Mewtwo.

"Why did you become leader of subspace?" asked Master Hand, "I thought you were a good guy!"

"I AM a good guy!" yelled Mewtwo, "Allow me to explain..."

"We're listening..." said Lucario.

Mewtwo took a deep breath before beginning.

"When I left after the Melee tournament. I returned to my usual bussiness." began Mewtwo.

"Dealing drugs?" asked Popo receiving a slap from Nana.

"NO!" yelled Mewtwo, "I meant the things I also did before the tournament."

"So, is that dealing drugs?" asked Crazy Hand receiving a slap from Master Hand.

Mewtwo just ignored him.

"Till one day, suddenly these Shadow Bugs came out of nowhere and began controlling me. I didn't get some kind of dark aura around me, it only seemed to unlock some evil "evolution". I couldn't control my actions, somebody else seemed to do that. My body brought me to subspace as it began leading it." finished Mewtwo.

"So, you weren't in control yourself?" asked Meta Knight narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly. I would never have done that." said Mewtwo.

"Is he speaking the truth?" asked Fox.

"Indeed." nodded Lucario.

"He's right. I can see it in Mewtwo's eyes." said Meta Knight.

"I-if you weren't in control, then who sended those Shadow Bugs?" asked Lucas, "It can't be Trabuu, right? He's defeated!"

Suddenly a voice boomed through the room.

"**So, you managed to defeat Mewtwo? Ha! That's just the beginning you fools, next time I'll certainly destroy you!**"

"Who the heck was that?" asked Waluigi confused.

All the smashers from the Brawl tournament (except for Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Wolf) looked at each other and nodded.

"Tabuu."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

It's done! It's finally done! If you enjoyed this, you might enjoy the one-shot I'm putting up next: The origin of Subspace.

It will be in Tabuu's POV as he will explain how Subspace came to be (it's taking place just before The Subspace Emissary).


End file.
